The Black Knight
by MarvelFanatic123
Summary: The X-men are about to gain a new member, a powerful mutant and a sorceress with a natural talent for magic, who is about to change their destiny. AU Femslash
1. 1 The Knight From The Future

Chapter 1

The Knight From The Future

 _2042, New York_

As she dodged another of the golem's attacks, the black haired woman glanced at the rest of her team. Dwayne was fighting a creature with green skin, muscular physique and giant claws on his fingers, and losing, terribly. Sarah was fighting a humanoid creature that is completely made of yellow energy. They appear to be on the standstill. Kane is thrashing around with another golem, not unlike the one she is fighting. And the oh so great team leader, Rick, is completely owned by a tiny girl, seriously, she looks like a twelve year old girl. She simply had to smirk at how her team was losing, she hates these people.

That smirk disappeared when the golem she was fighting kicked her on the jaw. "That's not how you treat a lady, you know?" It attacked her again but she did a backflip to make some distance between them. "Although, you're disgusting enough that it wouldn't matter even if you treat her like a queen." She finished with a smirk.

Her smirk disappeared again when she heard that familiar self-righteous voice. "Stop playing and destroy that thing!" She turned to see Rick glaring at her. She despises all of the fools from her team but she can't stand Rick. He's a judgemental, self-righteous and color-blind asshole. A true X-men poster boy. "Golems are magical creatures, right? So it should be easy to destroy them with your all-powerful magic."

The black haired woman growled. She hated whenever that asshole dissed her magic. And that happens a lot. Her adopted mother taught her the darkest magic known to man and demon, yet, she knows that golems are practically immune to magic, so her knowledge of the arts is pretty useless against them. She's not going to say that out loud though.

"Why don't you watch your own business? And by 'business' I mean don't get killed by a twelve year old look-alike." She replied in a snarky tone. Rick glared at her and moved to attack the girl once again. The black haired woman looked around once again. They're getting owned, terribly. _Well, the others can die here if they want, no way am I going to let the same happen to me._ She thought as she started saying some kind of incantation. The dark blue aura started surrounding her.

Sarah happened to glance at her from her own fight and her eyes widened. "Cassandra, what are you doing?" Her question went unanswered as Cassandra continued to cast a spell and her aura became darker and darker until it was completely black. "Cassandra!" Sarah yelling as she ran towards her. Cassandra's concentration was broken because of that and that resulted in the explosion that destroyed her teammates and enemies alike. Thankfully, the area was vacated of the civilians when the fighting started.

When the smoke calmed down, Cassandra disappeared, and all her teammates and enemies are lying on the ground. But not all of them are destroyed. Kane lies on the ground, bloody, and he is crawling towards the rest of his teammates. "Sarah… wake up." He said as he crawled over to her and started shaking her. "Sarah… wake up!" He said again, desperation clear in his voice. When she didn't wake up, he started crying and yelling desperately. "Rick! Dwayne! Ri…" He was stopped by his incoming sobs. He cried like that for about two minutes before his eyes hardened. "Cassandra… It's all her fault."

 _2015, New York_

As Logan watched Jean teach kids about proper use of telekinesis he felt a change in the air, and judging by the way Jean whipped her head to the side, she felt it too. "Kids, get inside!" She ordered in the calmest voice she could. This feeling is incredibly similar to the one she got when she was attacked by Selene. After all kids went inside the mansion, she ran to Logan. "Did you feel it too?" She asked frantically.

"Yeah." He said as they started running towards the mansion's front gates, where they felt this change. When they arrived, they saw Emma already on the scene, standing in front of a black hole that materialized out of thin air. "What the hell is this, blondie?" He asked in a gruff tone.

Emma glanced at him but didn't react otherwise. They continued to watch the hole until a woman with long, straight, black hair and blue eyes wearing a black corset top, black leather jeans, leather high heel boots, also black, and long, black, leather gloves. She was looking around, completely ignoring them. Finally, she turned to them, her eyes narrowed. "Where am I?" She asked with a cold voice that can rival the White Queen's.

Logan narrowed her eyes at her, and let his claws come out. "Listen, bub, you're the one who came just came in here with that… whatever it is of yours. We should be the one asking questions here. Now, who the hell are you?"

She turned, and looked straight at him with an unimpressed gaze. She finally let a smirk on her face and spoke in an amused tone, like she isn't in any danger. "That seems fair. My name is Cassandra." Her eyes flashed red and Logan's claws retracted themselves without him doing it. He turned his surprised gaze to his hands, and then back to Cassandra who gave him a superior smirk. She then turned to the redhead who was studying her carefully and started talking directly to her. "Now that you know my name and we're all friends, answer my question." She finished with a cold but still amused voice.

Before Jean could answer her, Emma cut in the conversation. "What are you doing here?" She asked the intruder with a glare.

The woman looked her up and down and then looked at her eyes with a smirk. "Well, I would wish to do you, but for now I don't even know where I am." Her smirk turned into a grin when that comment earned her another glare. Then, she turned to Jean. "Care to remedy that? To tell me where I am, that is."

Jean looked at her warily for a couple seconds and then she answered her. "You are at the Xavier's Institute of Higher Learning. In New York." The woman frowned at that and Jean couldn't understand why. She tried to enter her mind, but found that she can't even locate her mind, like she isn't even there, her eyes widened. Emma. She sent to the blonde telepath. I tried to enter her mind, but it's like she isn't even there.

Emma glanced at Jean, and then tried to enter the woman's mind herself. When she didn't find anything her eyes widened. You're right. How is that even possible? She sent back to Jean.

The woman glared at two of them. "I can hear you, you know?" She told them. The two telepaths looked at her with widened eyes and the hairy guy looked confused. "Xavier's school you say?" She directed the question at Jean. When she got a nod, her expression became thoughtful. "But that's impossible. Xavier's institute was destroyed thirty years ago." She turned her back to three X-men, so she didn't see their surprised faces. "And the X-morons created a new school in Cali. So this is, as I said before impossible." By now she talked more to herself than to anyone else. "Unless…"

Logan cleared his throat to get Cassandra's attention. "Sorry to interrupt your monologue, but what the hell are you talking about!?" She turned to look at Logan and raised an amused eyebrow. "What the hell is all this bullshit about Chuck's school being destroyed and California!?"

Cassandra chuckled and gave him an amused smirk. "You must be Logan." When he narrowed his eyes she raised her hands in sign of surrender, but she didn't look the least bit intimidated. "No need to glare. Let me explain how I think I arrived here, alright?" When they didn't say anything, she took it as a sign to continue. "Alright, first thing first, I am Cassandra Gallio." When she heard her name, the blonde widened her eyes. She wanted to ask, or rather probe her mind for a reason of such a reaction, but she decided to let it go. For now. So she continued talking. "I'm a mutant, sorceress and an only member of the POWER with a brain."

Jean waved her hand for her to stop talking, so she remained silent and waited for whatever question she's about to pose. "What is POWER, exactly?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"POWER, right. Well, the POWER is a team of super-powered humans created by military, who was too bored to think of a real name for it, to fight against super-powered baddies. There were five of us, me, Dwayne, a former Avenger, Sarah, a former mercenary, and Kane and Rick, both of them former X-men." While she talked two more people came out and asked for explanation, which she isn't going to repeat. "Hey, you two, shut up and listen! Your buddies are going to fill you in on what you've missed." She ordered to these new-comers. The one with shades seemed to glare at her, but she didn't do anything about it for the sake of peace and not having to kick their asses. "So, where was I? Oh, right. So, me and the rest of the POWER fought against some powerful creatures, we were losing, because they are incompetent asses. So, since we were about to lose and die, I've done what every sane sorcerer would do, I started casting a spell that would teleport me back to safety." She was interrupted by a guy in the shades shouting a 'What!?'

Cassandra crossed her arms as she waited for a guy in shades to explain the interruption he caused. Cassandra looked at him more closely and decided that this must be Scott Summers. She didn't meet any of the older X-men but her adopted mother told her a lot about them. From what she heard, she didn't have high expectations of him saying anything intelligent. She was right. "You simply ran away and left your teammates to die!?" He yelled while seemingly glaring at her.

Cassandra rolled her eyes at him. _Well I wasn't about to die with them._ She thought with more than a little bit of venom. She and her teammates never got along well because of her past in the Hellfire Club. They also weren't the greatest fans of her bringing girls home every now and then. Rick even went as far as to call her a slut. There were very few people Cassandra would die for, and her teammates sure as hell weren't among them.

Even though she thought his question is completely stupid, she answered him. "Yes I simply ran away and left my teammates to die. Can we move on now?" She looked around to make sure no one had anything to add, but they seemed too stunned to even think. Nevertheless she continued. "Anyway, as I was casting a spell, I got distracted. So instead of sending me to Hawaii, where I wanted to go, I was sent here. A couple of decades back." She finished and waited for a barrage of questions.

It was Emma who asked a rather predictive question. "Wait, 'a couple of decades back'?" She asked in a way that made it obvious she didn't believe her. When Cassandra simply nodded she narrowed her eyes. "Right. Why, pray tell, should we believe you?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Why don't you try to explain how I know all these things I'm about to tell you?" She had to smirk when she said that. She might ruin some lives when she finishes, and her sadistic self will greatly enjoy it. "Right now, you assholes are having trouble with a drug made for mutants that is so eloquently named 'Kick'. You could simply investigate with your telepathy, and find out who is using and selling that drug, but your professor won't allow it." She glanced around to see some surprised faces. _So I was right, huh?_ "I can tell you right away who is using that drug. His name is Quentin Quire, and he is using the 'Kick' and he will later on start a riot that will end in the death of one of so-called Stepford Cuckoos." She glance at the faces of the X-men to see that most of the are surprised, but the blondie seems horrified. "And your teacher, Kuan-Yin Xorn is also using. He's actually going to be so fucked up that he will think he is Magneto and kill our favorite flaming bird." She chanced a glance at the said flaming bird and saw a face masked with horror. "Believe me now?"

Jean shook herself out of her horror and spoke. "We will need to check this. Logan, could you take her to the conference room, we will be up shortly, along with the professor." Cassandra smirked when she heard this, but her smirk turned into a pout when she remembered something. _But I didn't get a chance to tell Mrs. Summers about her husband's affair. Ah, there'll be time for that later._ She thought with a big amount of glee.

Jean, Emma and Scott are sitting in front of the Professor X, most of them with solemn looks on their faces, but Emma is glaring at Xavier. Xavier moved to scratch his bald head and sighed. "I can't believe this." He looked at all of them. "Jean, I have to apologize. If this continued, you would be dead, like that woman said."

Scott was the one who hurried to answer. "Professor, this wasn't your…" But he was cut off by Emma.

"Like hell it isn't." She said while glaring at Charles. Scott turned to glare at her. "Don't glare at me so, Scott dear. If this Cassandra woman hadn't appeared, not only would your Jean die, but also one of my girls. And all because your dear professor didn't want to invade some privacy."

Scott's glare intensified ten-fold, if that's even possible. _Can't that woman remain silent?_ "This isn't professor's fault. He couldn't have known that somebody would die. And, plus, we don't even know if it would happen. I still don't trust that woman."

Emma rolled her eyes at how loyal Scott is to Charles but remained silent. In the end, Xavier was the one to break a silence. "Be that as it may, she was right about Quentin and Xorn. We still don't know whether she is really from the future, as she says she is, or if she came to this information by other means." He then turned to Jean. "Jean, you said that you can't read her, right?"

Jean nodded at him. "That's right professor. Neither Emma nor I could read her, we actually couldn't even locate her. It was like she wasn't even there." She said and then remembered something. "But when Emma and I were communicating telepathically, she had no problem 'hearing' our thoughts. Actually, it appeared that she wasn't even trying. So, she is probably a powerful telepath. Dare I say it, she may be more powerful than even you." When she finished, she saw Scott and professor with their eyes widened almost comically. If she were the type, she would definitely laugh at their expressions.

Emma nodded her agreement and turned to professor to speak. "Although, she did say she is a sorceress. She might have greater telepathy and god knows what else because of her magic." She debated whether to say something about Cassandra's possible connection to Selene, but decided against it. That information may prove to be valuable and she wasn't ready to share it just yet.

Professor's thoughtfully nodded his bald head. "It is possible. I don't know a lot about magic but I will investigate it." He looked down at his desk for a moment, seemingly deep in thought, and then he turned to them. "Well, we should probably go and introduce ourselves to our new guest." And with that they all turned to the door and walked out the door. Well, all of them but the professor, he wheeled himself out.

Cassandra waited in the so-called conference room for two hours, but she found a way to amuse herself. That amusement was Logan. She was sending him erotic fantasies about a certain flaming bird telepathically, and the best part is that he thinks those are his own fantasies. She even sent him one especially erotic fantasy of the flaming bird and blondie naked on the bed kissing passionately, although, that may have been an accident. Since, at the time, she was thinking about how hot that would be.

When people who have been at the courtyard when she arrived entered the room she stopped with the teasing. She wouldn't want one of the telepaths to pick up on that. But she smirked when she saw that Logan couldn't make eye contact with Jean and Emma. When a bald, white cripple entered the room her smirk became even bigger. _So, this is Charles Xavier. He seems like a villain from one of those movies made in the 80's._ That thought almost made her laugh.

When he saw Cassandra, Professor Xavier gave her a friendly smile that she returned with a smirk that would make you think she knows all your secrets. "Hello, miss… Gallio, right?" Saying that name, made it sound familiar, but he couldn't for the life of him remember where from. When she nodded, he gave her another smile. "My name is Charles Xavier, and these are, as you may know, my X-men." He paused to glance at the other people in the room. "Now, can you explain to us how you came to be here?"

She looked at him blankly. "I explained that to your… X-men ,already." When he opened his mouth to respond, Cassandra raised her hand as the universal sign for 'shut the fuck up, I'm talking'. "Are you trying to tell me that the flaming bird over there didn't fill you in? Because I find that hard to believe." She finished in a cold, commanding voice. She hates repeating herself.

Emma cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. When she got it, she started speaking directly to the black haired woman. "Anyway, the information you gave us was accurate, so we are willing to think about the possibility of you being from the future. However, what we want to know is who were you before your alleged time-traveling experience." She finished with the same cold and commanding voice the other woman used.

While Emma spoke, Cassandra was studying the way she stood, the way she talked and her appearance. When she figured out who this woman is, she couldn't help but smirk. Suddenly, the fantasy she sent to Logan gained about her and the firefly gained a new, amusing quality. "When did you leave the Hellfire Club?" She decided to ask. When the blonde raised an eyebrow, like to say 'right back at you', she chuckled. "Fair enough. Before I traveled through time, I was a member of the military team that consisted of super-powered humans. We were tasked to bring very powerful baddies down. And if any hero goes rogue, we were supposed to take them out."

It was then that Logan decided to speak up. "Take them out?" He asked in a curious rather than accusing tone.

Cassandra turned to him and thought about how to answer. This question wasn't as simple as they may think. She decided to tell them how she sees it. "Well, that's not really a simple question. We didn't always kill them, but it actually depends on the person and situation." She took a long breath as she thought about her next words. "They told us that we're killing only the most dangerous ones. But the way I see it, the only people we killed were mutants, those that got their power by genetics. Those that got their powers later in life, through an accident or by experiments done to them, or aliens and other unknown creatures were brought in prison, where they will probably dissect them."

"And you simply let this happen!?" Scott yelled from where he was sitting. Emma told him to remain silent during their talk because she had an idea of who this woman might be, and his idealism might unnerve her, and, considering that they don't know how powerful she is, unnerving her would be a bad idea, but she couldn't stay silent anymore. What kind of a monster would allow someone to treat other people like that.

Cassandra turned to look at him with a glare. _Great, he's starting to annoy me, already._ "I didn't have a choice." She shrugged. "Before I… 'joined' the POWER…" She said the word 'joined' in such a way that made it clear she didn't actually join. "… I was the Black Knight of the Hellfire Club. I left when I was twenty two, but three years later, they found enough evidence to put more than half of the Inner Circle under the needle, me being one of those 'more than a half'. They gave me a… 'choice' though, either to die with the rest of them, or to join a military unit with a stupid name."

Everyone was silent after she finished her story, all of them lost in their own thoughts. All of them, except for Cassandra, that is. She was lost in everyone else's thoughts, except, she wasn't really lost, she knew exactly where she is. Jean is actually sympathetic towards her. _Pfft, I don't need sympathy. These are probably one of the nicer thoughts, though._ Logan is thinking about his time with Weapon X, and how similar these two groups are. _Oh, Wolverine, you have no idea._ Scott still thinks she could have done something to stop them. _Idealistic fool._ Emma is slowly connecting the dots about her relationship with Selene. _Keep thinking Emma, you might even get it._ The brown haired guy who she doesn't know is thinking about how hot she is. _Typical._ And the professor is curious about what her powers might be, and planning how to get her to join the X-men. _Surprise, surprise._

Finally, the professor, cleared his throat, ending the silence. "So… you said that you are a mutant, right?" When she nodded, he continued. "So, if I might ask, what are your powers?"

Cassandra barely managed not to laugh at his question. He is already thinking of how to recruit her to his stupid cause. From what she heard, the X-men had members who were former mercenaries, former terrorists, thieves and even the former White Queen, but Xavier is shiftier than all of them, hell, he might even be shiftier than Selene. She decided to answer him though. "Well, my original powers were telepathy and telekinesis, but during the years, with the help of magic, I got other powers."

It was Logan who asked the next question. "Such as?"

Cassandra turned to him while answering the question. "Such as, increased strength, increased speed, increased constitution, increased agility, faster reflexes, night-vision, I can also see better than a normal human, which makes me a perfect shooter. I also have a partial immunity to fire and cold, and I can turn invisible." She finished, and when she turned to look at them, they all looked at her like she just told them Hitler was a warm and loving guy.

Silence ruled the entire room for about a minute, before Jean broke it. "That's… impressive. And you gained all those powers with the help of magic?"

Cassandra looked directly at her when she answered. "All those, and more. I lost most of my powers when I stopped worshiping demons." After that, the meeting was mostly over, so they told the brown haired guy, who she now knows is named Robert, to show her to her room.

After Cassandra and Bobby left, the room was dominated by silence, as no one knew what to say. At the end, Scott was the one who broke the silence. "She is a demon worshipper." They all turned to see him glaring at the door Cassandra just went through. "And she just left her team to die. I know what you are thinking professor, but we can't trust her."

Xavier closed his eyes and sighed. "I know, Scott, but she seems to be a powerful mutant, and an able sorceress." He then turned to Emma. "Do you know anything about her? Or who her parents might be?"

Emma debated whether to tell him what she knows, but decided against it. After all, this information might come in handy. "No, I don't."


	2. 2 Stupid Karma

Chapter 2

Stupid Karma

 _2022, Miami, Florida_

The black limo that is parked outside of the run-down building looks very out of place in this bad neighborhood. The limo gives an impression of someone rich and powerful, someone who wouldn't survive in a place like this for very long. The woman in the car, however, is more than capable to defend herself against anything this place has to throw at her.

The beautiful woman looks like she is in her late twenties, she has long, straight black hair and brown eyes. She is wearing black corset top, a black tong and she wears a black cape. Not something you would see a normal person wearing.

She is sitting in the back of the limo, waiting for a person she is waiting for to arrive. Finally, she spotted a woman and a little girl coming out of the building. When she saw the girl, she had to smirk, what a cute and powerful little child. This is the one powerful mutant the former White Queen and her boy toy won't get. When a woman and a child stopped in front of a back door of a limo, she opened a door as a sign for them to come in.

When the woman took a seat she turned towards her. "Ms. Selene, I suppose?" Selene allowed a smirk to sow itself on her lips when she saw that woman can't make eye contact with her. The woman was far from ugly, what with her long, black hair and blue eyes, but the years of poverty had made that beauty frail. Selene doesn't care about her anyway, no, her interests lie in the eight year old girl next to the woman.

Selene turned to the girl, and telepathically ordered her to sleep, which the girl did. The woman was clearly surprised by this show of power and her eyes showed fear. Not a big surprise considering her hatred of mutants, she even hates her own daughter because she came to be a mutant. But Selene doesn't care about that too much. "It's best if she sleeps this through." She paused to wait for woman's reaction. When she got a nod, Selene continued. "As I promised, here are five hundred thousand dollars…" She gave her a check with the said amount written on it. "… and in return, you sign these papers which state that you are giving up all parental rights towards Cassandra and handing them over to me." She finished as she gave the woman the papers and the pen.

When the woman signed the papers and handed them over to her, Selene gave her another smirk. "Excellent. Congratulations, you just became a tiny bit richer, and all you had to do was sell me your mutant daughter." The woman looked down, nodded, and got out of the car. "Drive!" Selene ordered to the driver once the woman left.

She moved to sit in front of the little girl and started petting her hair, almost lovingly. "Oh, my little Cassandra, you and I are going to accomplish great things together." She said as she gave her a kiss that would look almost motherly if it were not so dangerously close to the sleeping girl's mouth.

 _2015, New York_

As Robert led her to her room, Cassandra looked around with a bored look on her face. She turned her head to look at Robert when she heard him speak. "So… I'm Bobby, by the way. You're from the future, huh? What is it like? Is it better for us, mutants?" He asked her with a friendly smile.

Cassandra looked him over with an unimpressed look. _Are all X-men such idealistic fools? If they are, I wonder, how did they manage to be such a pain in Mother's delicious ass for so many years._ "No, the humans are still bigots, mutants are still disliked, and the X-men are still fighting for peace that will never come." She answered him bluntly, and matter-of-factly.

He nodded his head and sighed. "So, the humans will never learn not to fear us, huh?" He then smiled at her. Bobby could never stay serious for too long. "So, you used to be in Hellfire Club, huh? Emma Frost used to be the White Queen."

Cassandra smirked. She heard a lot about Emma Frost and she would simply love to share the stories. "Yes, Mother told me about her and her… skills." She glanced at Robert to see that he understood what she meant by 'skills', and that he was even more interested in the conversation because of it. "Now, don't get me wrong, Mother and Frost didn't have sex more than once or twice, what with them being at each other's throats all the time, but Mother has a very vivid memory. She told me Ms. Frost is a very wild girl in the bed, and on the floor, and that even though she is a dominant type most of the time, she simply loves being a nice little submissive." She finished and glanced at Robert to see his jaw touching the floor. "Close your mouth, you're going to catch something." She said with an amused voice.

He closed his mouth and shook his head. "Wow… just… wow." Then he looked at Cassandra with wonder. "And you talk with your mother about sex? I would be mortified." He shook his head again, with a smile this time.

Cassandra shrugged her shoulders. "I know, I would much rather have sex, than talk about it, but Mother likes to talk, I guess." When she said this, she was inspecting the corridors they were walking through, so, she missed when his eyes widened comically.

Bobby was too stunned to walk for a moment, but when he got his bearings back together, he started running to catch up to her. "Wait, wait, wait. You mean, you would rather have sex with someone else, not your mother, right?" When she just smirked, he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Right?"

Cassandra had to laugh a little at his expression. She was debating whether to let him suffer, or to just tell him the truth. One look at Robert's expression, and she decided that even she isn't that sadistic. "Relax, she was my adopted mother." She laughed again when she saw him sigh in relief.

 _2015, San Francisco, California_

Ororo was drying her hair after a much needed shower when she got a phone call from Professor telling her a woman who appears to be from the future is staying at the Mansion. He also told her that she used to be in the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle, and that she should ask Sage whether she met someone whose last name is Gallio while she spied on Sebastian Shaw. Ororo shook her head when she ended the call. _Another member of the Hellfire's Inner Circle? Isn't the White Queen more than enough?_

When she got dressed, she went out of the room they rented at the hotel for her, and went to knock on the door of the room across from hers, the room that temporally belonged to Sage. When Sage answered the door, and they went inside, Ororo explained the situation to her, and asked her about the name.

When she heard the name, Sage frowned for just a second, but enough for Ororo to notice it. "Gallio, you say?" Sage finally asked. When she got a nod, she continued. "That's Selene's last name." She stated matter-of-factly.

Ororo's eyes widened when she heard that name. "Selene, the Black Queen?" She asked, her voice full of wonder. That question got her a nod from Sage. "Oh my goodness…" She appeared completely stunned. When she shook herself out of her stunned state, her eyes hardened. "Shouldn't Frost know about that?"

"Yes, but, it appears that the White Queen has been thinking about how she could benefit out of this, again."

Ororo's eyes hardened even more. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted that…" She sighed, and then smiled, just a little. "Well, at least that woman told us who is behind the Kick." When Sage gave her a questioning look, she answered her unasked question. "Xorn. He was also using Kick, and thought he was Magneto. Professor suspects he has a Dissociative identity disorder."

Sage nodded. "And, he is impossible to read, so that made it hard to reveal him."

Ororo nodded and then remained silent for a moment. "Well, we should probably rest now. We're heading back to New York tomorrow, to meet this woman." When she got a nod, she went back to her room to get some sleep. _Tomorrow should be interesting._

 _2022, Miami, Florida_

When they got to the airport, where her private jet is, Selene woke the girl up. As she rubbed her eyes, to get sleep out of them, the eight year old Cassandra looked around the unfamiliar limo until her eyes landed on the beautiful woman in front of her. "Where am I?" She asked in a small voice.

Selene smirked at the little girl. "You're safe, magic child." She looked the girl in the eyes with a fake kind smile. "You're going to live with me now, and I'm going to teach you magic. Would you like that?"

The girl looked at her in amazement, and Selene smirked, kids are so easy to please _._ "Magic, really?" When she got a nod, Cassandra's eyes widened even more. "Like taking a rabbit out of the hat?" Cassandra went to a magic show with her father once, before he was killed by 'those freaks', as her mother called them, and thought that it was pretty amazing.

When she heard the question, Selene gave a genuine amused laugh. _More like taking a demon out of the hat._ She thought with some amusement, but decided against voicing it. "No. What I'm going to teach you is far better."

The girl thought about it for a minute, then nodded. "Yes, I would like that." She said with a smile.

Selene smiled at the girl, this time with a real smile. "Excellent, we are about to go and meet some of my… friends in the France, then." Selene wasn't about to take the girl to the Hellfire Club just yet. No, Cassandra is hers and hers alone. She is going to take her to the cult made in devotion to her instead. She then remembered something, and turned to Cassandra again. "We are going to fly there. Have you ever been on a plane?" Selene is almost certain she didn't, but she had to ask. It would be far easier if she had, because people who are flying for the first time tend to get… nervous. When the girl shook her head, Selene sighed and gave her a, hopefully, reassuring smile. "Well, don't worry, it's going to be fine."

 _2015, New York_

Cassandra was lying on the bed of her new, and probably temporary room. She was here for about an hour, and she was already bored. At first, she watched some lesbian porn on the TV they gave her, but that was pretty boring, and nothing like watching two or more of her sex workers having sex, plus, she couldn't join in, and she refuses to masturbate. When she felt Jean in front of her door, debating whether to knock or just move on, Cassandra smirked. _Here's my amusement._

Just come in, firefly. She sent telepathically and smirked at the new nickname she invented. When Jean entered she wore a pleasant smile, but when she saw lesbian porn that's still on, she blushed. Cassandra glanced at the TV and grinned. _This is going to be fun._ "Hello, firefly." She greeted, like she wasn't bothered Jean caught her watching porn, at all, and she really wasn't.

"Um… could you… I mean… could you turn that off?" Jean managed to stutter out. Cassandra sighed, like what Jean had asked of her was a chore, even though she didn't watch it. She turned the TV off and turned back to Jean, giving her all of her attention. "I was just wondering if you needed anything. Are you hungry, do you need a change of clothes, or anything?"

Cassandra smirked at the opening Jean gave her. _This is almost too easy._ "Now that you mention it, I would really like to get out of these sweaty clothes." She barely managed to hide her grin when she said that.

Jean smiled warmly at her. "Well, great, I'll just…" The rest of her sentence died out in her throat when she noticed Cassandra taking off her corset top, revealing her generous breasts. Jean could do nothing but stand, frozen in the spot, as Cassandra unzipped and took off her high-heel boots and leather pants, revealing that she didn't wear any panties. As Cassandra turned her back to Jean, as if to save her modesty, Jean was graced with a sight of Cassandra's well-rounded ass. Her lips becoming dry for some reason, Jean moved to lick them, but stopped herself when she saw Cassandra turning around and giving her the best innocent smile she had, which was pretty good.

"There, that's better." She barely concealed her surprise when she noticed the look of desire on Jean's face. _Well, well, well, this is getting more interesting by the minute._ "Could you take this to be washed? I would do it myself, but…" She waved her hand over her body and 'accidently' brushed it over her nipple.

Jean shook herself out of her trance, and bobbed her head up and down, a little too quickly. "Yes..." She cleared her throat when she noticed her voice was a little too high-pitched, and too eager. "Yeah, yeah, I can do that." She picked up Cassandra's clothes, and was out of the room in less than ten seconds.

When she was sure she was gone, Cassandra threw herself on the bed and started cracking up. She laughed so hard, she rolled out of bed, and hit the floor, hard. "Ouch. Stupid karma."

Jean was running to her room so fast that she bumped into Emma Frost on the way and the clothes in her hands all fell to the floor. "Damn, damn, damn!" She turned to look behind her, as though someone was chasing her, before kneeling down and picking up the clothes.

Emma studied her with narrow eyes, as if that would help her see what's up with this crazy woman. Finally, she decided to simply ask. "What got you in such a hurry?" She asked in her usual cold and bored voice.

Jean looked at her like she just noticed her standing there, and then she became defensive. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Um… what are you doing here anyway?"

Emma narrowed her eyes even more. _Why is she acting so suspicious?_ "I live here." She then noticed the clothes Jean just picked up again. "Whose clothes are those?"

Jean's eyes widened comically when she heard the question. "What clothes?" Emma gave her a look that might have said 'what's wrong with you', but what Jean saw in that look was 'why were you in a room with a naked Cassandra. "Why are you asking so many questions anyway?"

Emma raised her hands in the air as if to say 'I surrender'. "You know what? I don't have time for this. Please, do, go on your merry way."

Jean nodded. "Thank you." She replied sarcastically as she walked away from her.

Emma shook her head as she watched her go. "People in this place are getting weirder and weirder with each passing day. I wonder whether it's because of the water." She muttered as she walked to her room.

Fifteen minutes later, and Cassandra was bored once again. She couldn't go anywhere, because she doesn't have any clothes, the grin started to form on her face at the idea, or could she? _Nah, I don't want to give free shows to any hormonal boys._ She could just call Jean over. _Nah, I'm gonna leave her be, for now. I wonder if she memorized every detail of her body, I sure hope she did, she's gonna need it. I doubt her idiotic husband is enough to make her hot._ She was even prepared to return to her old self and mess with the minds of the people around here. She quickly shot that idea down. _Nah, there's a reason I stopped brainwashing people, it became dull._

Thankfully for Cassandra, Jean chose that moment to come back, with change of clothes in her hands. When she entered the room, Jean made it her mission to look everywhere but in the direction of still naked Cassandra. "Hello firefly." Cassandra purred as she approached Jean, who was still not looking at her. "Firefly? Are you alright?" She asked, in a fake concerned tone, when she was standing right in front of her.

Jean threw clothes in Cassandra's hands, still without looking at her. "I… uh… I have to go and…" She pointed behind her. "And… yeah… see you later." Cassandra's amusement grew even more when Jean ran out of her room faster than even she could.

Cassandra looked down at the clothes Jean brought her and smirked. She brought her a plain black shirt and black skinny jeans. _Seems like they are so used to the White Queen wearing all white that they thought I would be wearing all black as well._ She got dressed and walked out of the room in search of a person she has yet to meet, but will become her greatest ally in this place.

She performed a telepathic search and found out that she is in a big room with a TV and a couple of the game consoles, probably an entertainment room or something. She sent her a telepathic message to meet her in front of the fountain, but she manipulated her telepathic voice to sound like Frost's.

Esme was in the entertainment room with her sisters and a couple of other students, watching a movie, when she got a telepathic message from Ms. Frost to meet her in front of the fountain. When she got there, she saw the entire place is deserted since it's going to be dark soon. She looked around, but couldn't find Ms. Frost anywhere. When she heard heels clicking behind her, she turned so fast she almost lost her balance. What she saw when she turned around was a woman's silhouette standing in the shadows. "Ms. Frost? Is that you?"

The woman chuckled, and stepped out of shadows. That wasn't Ms. Frost instead it was a beautiful black haired woman who Esme didn't know. "Hello dear." The woman said once she stood about a meter away from Esme. "I'm Cassandra." When she heard who the woman is Esme's eyes widened. The woman chuckled again, clearly amused by Esme's expression. "Yes, I'm certain this place is buzzing with talk about my arrival." Esme nodded her head and studied the woman carefully. "But, that's not why I called you out here."

"Wait, wait, wait. You called me out here?" Esme interrupted and Cassandra narrowed her eyes. She always hated being interrupted, she doesn't care what the reason of interruption is, it always manages to piss her off.

She closed her eyes to keep her anger from showing, took a deep breath, and then sighed before opening them. "Yes, I called you out here." The girl was about to speak again, but Cassandra put her hand up as a sign for her to shut up and let her talk. "I called you here because I have a proposition for you." She paused to see that she had the girl's full attention, and then continued. "You are going to act as my spy in this school. You're going to keep your eyes and ears open, and whenever you hear of something strange going on with the team or the professor, especially professor, you will report to me."

When she finished, she saw Esme looking at her like she's crazy. "And why would I do that?"

Cassandra smirked, she always loved this part of the conversation, the blackmail. It always made her feel superior to her opponents. Not that she needed blackmail to make her feel superior, she is Cassandra Gallio, she always feels superior. "Well, because if you don't, I will tell the X-men about your short-lived drug dealing business." Esme's eyes widened when she heard that, but she covered it up rather quickly. Cassandra's smirk widened a little. _Not bad, but you have to do better than that if you want to fool me._

Esme crossed her arms and stared at Cassandra defiantly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Cassandra's ever present smirk was still there. _Ah, denial, I simply love when people squirm after I blackmail them._ "Of course you don't." Her smirk turned into a grin when Esme's eyes narrowed. "Now, listen, I don't have the entire night, so I'm going to be direct. If you help me, I won't tell anyone that you sold 'Kick' for Xorn, and I will make sure Xorn doesn't talk, and if you don't, well, the opposite will happen." She said the last part with the look of fake regret on her face.

Esme smirked. "Nobody would believe you."

Cassandra sighed, and shook her head. "This is getting tiresome." She muttered to herself, then she turned her head to look at Esme. "They don't have to trust me. They have three telepaths, and even they would be smart enough, though just barely, to check your head to make sure you're innocent." She paused to check Esme's face, just to notice that the smirk has vacated it. "And what will they find when they do check, I wonder?"

Esme clenched her fists and spoke through gritted teeth. "Fine." Then she took a deep breath to calm down. When she chanced a glance at Cassandra, she saw her sporting a grin. "Why do you want me to spy on them, anyway?"

Cassandra smirked. "All in good time my dear." Then she took a couple of steps, until she stood right in front of Esme, and kissed her, dangerously close to her mouth. "Well, see you later sweet cheeks." She laughed as she walked away, while Esme could do nothing but watch her walk away.

 **AN/ Okay, well, this chapter was more of building Cassandra's character than anything else, but I swear** **it will get more interesting.**

 **As for the question whether Cassandra will be an anti-hero, my answer is, she was raised by Selene, it's a wonder she isn't a villain, so there's no way she's going to be a hero. The second question was, will she have one-night stands or whether will it be a harem. Well, there will be an end game romance, but in the meantime, she will try to get in many of the character's panties, she will even get into the few of them, so it's pretty much a one-night stand. As for the timeline, it will mainly be present day (I have no idea what year it is in the comics since nobody ever ages, well the kids do age but the grown-ups didn't age a day, I mean, what's up with that? So I put the present day to be 2015) but there will be a couple of… let's call it a flashback, that will show Cassandra's origin.**

 **Now, a lot of you are probably thinking 'what the fuck happened with Xorn?' Well, I have no fucking idea. I put it to be like he had DID because that storyline was confusing as hell.**

 **Well, now that we got that out of the way follow, favorite and review**

 **Oh yes, another thing do I have to tell you that I don't own character's associated with marvel comics? Since I'm writing fanfiction it's pretty safe to assume that I don't own them.**


	3. 3 Wouldn't You Like To Hit That

Chapter 3

Wouldn't You Like To Hit That

 _2015, New York_

Next morning, Cassandra was woken up by someone obnoxiously knocking on her door. "Go away!" She yelled to whoever was disturbing her sleep. When the knocking continued, she decided to telepathically see who it was. When she saw it was Scott, she rolled her eyes. _Great, the first thing I see when I wake up is Scott. This is going to be a bad day._ She groaned and turned her head to look at the closed door. "What do you want, you brain-damaged asshole!?"

"Professor wants to talk with you!" He yelled, unnecessarily loud, through the door.

Cassandra groaned and checked the clock on the bedside table. _7:12, it's too early to be alive._ "Great." She whispered to herself while rubbing her eyes. "I'll be out in fifteen!" She yelled back at him.

Scott was waiting for her for about twenty minutes when Emma showed up. He narrowed his eyes when he saw her, although she couldn't really see it behind his shades. "What are you doing here Scott? Have you decided to play creep with our newest guest?" She asked him with a smirk.

Scott's eyes narrowed even more. "Sage gave us some interesting information about her last name, so professor wants to talk with her. I'm waiting here to lead her to him." He told her flatly.

Emma raised her eyebrows. _Damn it Tessa. Why don't you mind your own business for once?_ "Did she now? And what 'interesting information' did she give you?" She asked without losing her smirk.

"Don't play stupid Emma…" He started to talk, but stopped once the door to Cassandra's room opened.

When Cassandra opened the door and saw Frost and Summers standing in front of it, very close to each other, she raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, hello there." She made it a point to look between the two of them. "You know, if I didn't know better, I would think you two were whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears." When she said that, Scott's eyes visibly widened and he took a step back.

Emma cleared her throat before she spoke. "Well, as interesting as this conversation is, you'll have to excuse me." Before she left, she sent a telepathic message to Scott which Cassandra just so happened to overhear.-Very subtle, Scott, very subtle.-

While Scott was glaring at the retreating Emma Frost, Cassandra gave out an appreciative whistle. "Wouldn't you like to hit that?" She asked him with a devilish smirk.

Scott glanced at her, then cleared his throat. "Let's go, we've kept the professor waiting long enough."

He was silent as he led her through the corridors, but that was fine with Cassandra, seeing as she doesn't really like him. So, she walked with him and remained silent, like a good girl she's pretending she is.

When they got near a set of double doors that probably lead to Xavier's office, Scott suddenly stopped walking. When Cassandra noticed this she stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you expect us to trust you when you left your last team to die?" He finally asked a question that was nagging his mind since yesterday.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. _Not this shit again._ "I never said I expected you to trust me, or did I?" When he didn't answer her, instead choosing to silently glare at her, she rolled her eyes again. "I did what I had to do in order to survive, if some assholes died because I did that, well, that's too bad, but it's not my problem." She finished with a loud, cold voice.

Scott's glare intensified tenfold. "How can you be so cold about this? What you did is unforgivable and just plain wrong."

Cassandra smirked at him. "Wrong? What are you, five?" Her smirk grew when he clenched his fists. She crossed her arms and continued talking. "Is that one of the effects of your brain damage? Along with your stupidity and not being able to control those lasers coming out of your eyes, do you also have a mentality of a five year old?" She shook her head in fake sympathy. "I mean, it's bad enough that you can't control your powers and that you're royally stupid, but you're also… mentally disabled."

Scott clenched his fists even harder, so hard they turned white, and Cassandra almost laughed. _I think I was pretty gentle, I could have crushed his spirit in a thousand different ways, yet I chose not to. Let no one say I don't have any mercy in this hot body._ Cassandra thought with more than little amusement. Before she could say anything more, the door to professor's room opened, and he came out eyeing them warily. _Seems like the good old Professor has been thinking about becoming a Peeping Tom._

He smiled at her, even though he still looked a little wary. "Why are you two just standing there? Come in." He said before wheeling himself back inside. When they entered the room professor indicated for Cassandra to sit on one of the uncomfortable looking chairs, the offer that she refused, deciding instead to lean on the wall with her arms crossed, eyes closed, and with the smirk adorning her lips. "So, how are you feeling this morning?" He asked with a pleasant smile on his face.

Cassandra decided to amuse herself instead of answering his question. "Seeing that rather large table, I would be worried you have someone under it giving you a blowjob. But…" She briefly opened her eyes to glance at Scott. "… seeing as how Scott is in my field of vision, and he's obviously not giving you a blowjob, I suppose I shouldn't be worried." She opened her eyes, a little longer this time, to see them glaring at her. "Is that the reason I felt all that sexual frustration coming from your wife? You spend too much time with the professor that you can't find the time to satisfy your wife?" She opened her eyes again to see Scott's face is all red from anger, and Xavier has closed his eyes while shaking his bald head. "Or is it simply that you don't know how to satisfy her?" After she said that she closed her eyes again, smirk never even left her face, and she waved a hand as if to dismiss the question. "Never mind, whatever the reason, I plan to remedy that." After she finished, her face completely changed to the one of cold indifference, to Scott and Xavier it looked like this is a completely different woman. She shifted her now open and cold eyes to Xavier. "Now that we got that out of the way, why am I here at this ungodly hour?"

Xavier was completely taken aback by the woman's sudden change of… well, everything, she turned from teasing and insulting to cold and serious, however after a couple seconds he managed to shake himself out of his daze enough to talk. "Well, one of the members of the other X-men team gave me some interesting information." He paused to check her expression and saw the same knowing smirk she wore yesterday in the conference room. "She told me that you share the last name with the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club. So, do you care to explain that?"

Cassandra's eyes narrowed at him, and he thought he saw some true anger in her eyes, but it disappeared far too quickly for him to be sure, it was instead been replaced by the already familiar smirk. "How much do you ask for one or more of the girls to be in my bed by tonight?" She watched as an incredulous expression showed itself on Scott's and Xavier's faces.

It was Scott who slammed a fist on the table and yelled at her. "How dare you even ask something like that!? This is not a whorehouse!"

Cassandra smirked at how red his face was. "Now, now, no need to get riled up." Then she turned towards him and narrowed her eyes. "You know, the way you said that gave me an impression that you have something against prostitutes." She said in a scolding tone. "You know, they have to eat too, and there you are, hating them for the way they are earning money." She shook her head. "Have you ever heard a prostitute saying your job is stupid, pointless and delusional since humans will never accept us mutants and will forever try to eradicate us?" She looked him in the eyes, or shades rather, but Scott was too stunned to speak. "See? You never heard a prostitute say that. You know why? Because they are not as judgemental as you are. I like that about them, that's why my first real girlfriend was a prostitute. Ah, Sabrina, what a wonderful and kind woman. She's probably learning to walk right now."

When professor cleared his throat to get their attention both Cassandra and Scott turned to look at him. "We're moving away from our main topic, so I think we should return to talking about that." He said with what he hoped was a pleasant smile, but it's rather hard to stay pleasant next to the woman who, by the looks of it can't remain serious for longer than two seconds.

"You're right." Cassandra replied with a nod. Xavier sighed at relief. That relief disappeared quickly when he heard her next words however. "So, how much?" She asked with a grin. When she saw two pairs of eyes glaring at her, she raised her hands in defense. "Hey, that's a valid question. You sold that little spy to Shaw, right?" She then paused to tap her chin, like she was thinking. "Actually, you gave her to him for free. And she was a teenager back then, right?" When they saw her grin again, professor and Scott flinched because they just figured out that her grin is a bad news. "So, how about those five identical girls? I had sex with a good number of twins before, but I've never…"

Xavier stopped her before she could finish her sentence. "Sage was sent to Hellfire Club as a spy and…" He started to say before Cassandra cut him off.

"And she had to lose her virginity to a disgusting and sadistic businessman, and she also had to have sex with other disgusting and sadistic businessmen and crooked politicians." She smirked when she saw him shift in his chair. "Did you know that she will never have a lover because of what was done to her there?" She raised her eyebrow.

She wasn't going to say anything about this because she thought the girl was spying on them because she wanted to, but she might have took a trip through the good professor's mind last night, while he slept. What she saw in there turned her distrust of him into pure hatred. He trained the girl to be a spy for a couple of years. She lived here, in the Mansion, but was kept a secret from the other X-men. When he told her about her mission, to spy on Shaw, and what she would have to do, she was reluctant, but he used his 'generosity' by giving her a place to live and keeping her feed to guilt-trip her into selling her body for him. There are very few things that disgust Cassandra; among those things, but not necessarily restricted to them, are unfair treatment of women, rape, forcing someone to sell their body and dicks, both in literal sense of the word and men who could be called dicks. What Xavier did to the little spy might be counted as the first and the third thing, might as well count it as a rape too, and he's a dick. There's also a small possibility that he has a dick.

She saw a couple of other things that don't sit well with her, but she'll take care of those later. For now though, she's going to remain a relatively nice girl.

Xavier shifted uncomfortably in his wheelchair. "Sage saved a lot of lives while she was in Hellfire Club. And I'm sorry to hear about that second thing, but everybody has to make sacrifices to complete our goal."

Cassandra smirked. _Exactly the answer I've been expecting._ "Your hopeless goal, you mean?" She raised her eyebrow. "Yes, everybody has to make sacrifices. Well, as long as it isn't you, right?" Her smirk was replaced by a frown when Scott jumped out of his chair. He was about to yell again, but she casted a one word spell that took away his voice.

Scott was trying to yell, but all he could do was open and close his mouth, when Xavier noticed this, he turned to look directly at Cassandra. "What did you do to him?" His voice wasn't angry, it was more amazed.

Cassandra glared angrily at Scott. "I hate being interrupted. I will return you your voice later, but next time, I'm going to take it away permanently. Am I clear?" She said everything in a loud and cold tone. When Scott simply glared at her, she smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." She then turned to Xavier. "Now, that that is out of the way, what was your question?"

Xavier wanted to ask more about her powers, but he gave up and returned to the original reason they were here. "What is your relationship with Selene Gallio?"

Cassandra nodded her head. "Well, our relationship was kind of complicated, but here are the basics. I was her adopted daughter and occasional lover."

Xavier's eyes widened almost comically and he sat up in his wheelchair. "She forced you to have sex with her?" He asked in a disgusted tone.

"What? No! She isn't you!" Xavier narrowed his eyes when he heard her say that, and she smirked. "I chose to have sex with her. I mean, have you seen her?" She whistled appreciatively. "She looks pretty good for a 17.000 years old woman." She then laughed. "Hell, she looks pretty good for a twenty years old woman, as well." She finished with a smirk.

Xavier cleared his throat to get her attention, since she seemed to have disappeared in her own world. "So she didn't force you to sleep with her?" When she rolled her eyes at him he nodded. "Alright that would be all." When she started going toward the door he called out to her. "Could you return Scott's voice now?"

Cassandra sighed, as if what he asked of her was a chore. "If I have to." Her eyes flashed red and then she continued to leave the room.

Scott was glaring at the door long after Cassandra left, until he heard professor talk. "She could be very useful." He then closed his eyes but shook his head. "But she seems more interested in insulting us than anything else." He sighed.

Cassandra was walking through the corridor to her room when she suddenly stopped and telepathically checked if anyone's near. When she was sure no one was close enough to see her, her eyes flashed red and she became invisible. _Now would be a good time to silence Xorn. We wouldn't want him to get an idea to become a snitch and tell everyone about Esme._ She smirked at the thought.

 _2023, France_

A nine year old Cassandra was sitting in front of a piano, playing it with her eyes closed. She looked rather different than when she was eight, not in the physical sense of the word, but, rather, her mannerism was different. She seemed more graceful, more mature, and her presence alone seemed to command respect from people who are far older than her. She was wearing a red sundress and had a slight, almost unnoticeable, smile on her face.

When she heard someone clearing their throat she opened her blue eyes that didn't hold that childish innocence within them, anymore. Rather, they were more educated, colder. When she turned around, she saw an unfamiliar middle-aged blond man standing there with a superior smirk on his face. She looked him over and decided that he wasn't a member of her mother's cult. Or if he was, he wasn't local, because if he was a local member of the cult, he would bow before her, not stand in front of her with than annoying smirk.

She didn't bother hiding her annoyance at being interrupted from him when she spoke. "What do you want?" She asked in an irritated tone.

He laughed, he actually laughed, at her. Cassandra gave him a death glare with her, now completely red eyes. Too bad the man had his eyes closed and didn't see her glare, for if he did, it would scare him into submission. When he opened his eyes the glare has disappeared and was exchanged with an irritated look. He approached and kneeled down so he could look her in the eyes. "This isn't a place for kids, why don't you and I go and find your parents so they could take you home. We wouldn't want some sicko to come and have his way with you, would we?" He laughed as he leered at her.

Cassandra closed her eyes, shook her head and sighed. _Great, one of those._ She thought to herself. "Listen, you sick pervert, I don't have time for you and your stupidity, so why don't you run along." She waved her small hand in dismissal then she turned around to continue playing so she missed his sick glare.

He grabbed her hair roughly and turned her around so she was facing him. "Hey, you little bitch, no one talks to me like that!" He yelled at her face, making her bring her hand to her face, to clean it of his spit. "Do you know who I am?" He whispered. When she gave him a cold emotionless look, he repeated the question. "Do you know who I am, you little bitch!?"

Suddenly, her eyes started glowing red and he started choking. He moved away from her, like it would save his life but the choking didn't stop. Cassandra would have choked him to death had she not heard her mother's voice coming their way. She stopped choking him just before Selene entered the room along with Cassandra's piano teacher.

When Selene entered the room and saw Ronald in there along with her daughter her eyes flashed red and she narrowed her eyes at him dangerously. Until she entered his mind and saw what happened, that is. She was still pretty angry, but she was also proud of Cassandra for the way she handled the situation.

When Cassandra sat up from her chair and ran up to hug Selene, you would think that she is the cutest child ever. If you didn't see the pure terror she instils in people around her that is. "Mother! You're back!" She said sweetly into the hug, hoping she appeared innocent enough.

Selene laughed at her adopted daughter's fake innocence, but she didn't comment on it. Instead, she chose to run her fingers through the girl's hair. "Yes, I'm back. What have you been doing these last weeks?" She asked even though she already knew. The girl has been doing nothing but studding and satisfying her sadistic urges by… playing pranks, let's call them pranks even though what she's doing is far more painful, on the occupants of this castle-like structure. Honestly, the way she's acting, she could have been Selene's real daughter.

Ronald who was silently staring at Selene and Cassandra with wide, fearful eyes finally spoke. "She… she's your daughter?" He asked, pointing his finger at Cassandra.

Selene silently nodded while Cassandra gave him a devilish smirk knowing that something seriously bad is going to happen to the blond pervert. He audibly gulped and then nodded with a shaky smile on his face.

Selene turned to Ronald, still running her fingers through Cassandra's hair. "Why don't you go to your room? I'm sure you're very tired from the long plane ride from New York." Selene was in the New York for the last couple of weeks since she had some business to attend to at the Hellfire Club. She met Ronald there and thought he might be a powerful ally since he has a big influence in the Hellfire Club and he might be a valuable ally. But killing him and seducing his daughter, who will get a membership after he dies, will work just as well.

Ronald simply nodded and went along with the maid who just walked into the room. When he left Cassandra disengaged from Selene and smiled sweetly. "Have you brought me anything from New York?" Cassandra asked as she looked at what her mother was carrying. She didn't have anything in her hands and she wore her Black Queen uniform so… _Perhaps…_ Cassandra thought as she glanced at the thong Selene was wearing, but quickly shook the idea out of her head.

Selene laughed at the seemingly innocent question, last time she brought her a doll, only to find out it came to life and attacked one of her teachers. It was amusing to watch a small plastic doll trying, and succeeding at beating a grown man to death. "Yes, I did. It's in your room, why don't you go and play with it?" As soon as she heard this, Cassandra ran out of the room. When she was sure she left, Selene turned to Cassandra's teacher, who was just standing there silently, her hands crossed behind her back. "How do her studies go?"

"Very good, I think her favorite instrument is piano. And…" She was cut off by Selene.

"Yes, yes that's very nice." She waved a dismissive hand. "But I was wondering about her poison lessons."

The woman cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I haven't started teaching her about poisons yet." When she got a glare from her mistress she quickly started defending her reasons. "Mistress Cassandra likes to use what she learns to torture her teachers so I…"

Selene laughed at the fear the woman showed. The fear that Cassandra will poison her. Now, Selene doesn't appreciate the fact that this woman failed to do what she was ordered to do, but her reason was rather amusing.

When she turned back to look at the woman she smirked and her eyes started to glow red. "Now, you listen to me, I want Cassandra's poison to be in Ronald's wine for the dinner. If Ronald lives to see another day, I'm going to take that as your failure as a teacher. And you know what happens to failures, don't you?" She asked as her hand roamed the woman's curves. When she got a nod, she turned and left the room, making the implication clear. If Ronald survives, she dies.

 **A/N Well, that was another chapter**.

 **As for the question of what earth this is, it's mostly AU but the what happened with the X-men before Cassandra came is mostly Earth 616, however the rest of the world around them (I'm going to write more fanfictions about this same word, where Cassandra will make cameos) is way different than any marvel universe.**

 **So follow, favorite and review, and if you are going to review please write what you think about Cassandra so far, I'm going to make her an anti-hero that leans a little more toward the villain side, since she's going to make a lot of threats, blackmails and other things.**


	4. 4 Ouch Big Needle

Chapter 4

Ouch. Big Needle

 _2015, New York_

Cassandra entered the room in which they were holding Xorn without anyone spotting her, she was very grateful Wolverine wasn't around, probably still sleeping, like the rest of the civilized world, because if she ran into him he would probably manage to smell her, like an animal he's probably born from.

When she looked around the cell she saw Xorn, sleeping. That only served to fuel her anger. _Even prisoners are allowed to sleep, but, then again, no one said that I wasn't a prisoner._ She thought with more than a little bitterness. She marched to where Xorn was lying, on a rather comfortable looking bed. _What cell has comfortable beds? Back in the Hellfire Club… well, fine, I don't know where prisoners slept._ When she got near enough, she kicked him in the gut, hard enough for him to spit blood.

When Xorn stopped spiting and coughing, she smiled cheerfully at him. "Well, good morning to you. How are you feeling this fine looking day?" She asked him with a loud cheery voice.

Xorn raised his head to glare at her, which made her smile widen. "Who…" He paused because of another coughing fit. "Who are you?" He asked once he stopped coughing again.

Cassandra's smile turned into a grin. "I am Cassandra, the former Black Knight, former so-called goddess, former assassin, and your executioner." Her voice was still cheerful as she answered him.

Xorn laughed, he actually laughed. Cassandra frowned. _Seems like he doesn't take me too seriously._ Then her frown turned into a grin. _Time to remedy that._ She thought just before she kicked him in the head. _Ah, I forgot how fun torturing people can be. And the best is, he's wearing one of those thingies that take away mutant powers, so he's completely defenseless._

"Don't believe me, do you?" She asked as she circled the bed that is standing in the center of the otherwise empty room with a predatory grin. "Well, doesn't really matter. You'll believe soon enough." She said as she took a plastic syringe out of her back pocket. "You know what this is?" She asked as she showed the syringe to him.

Xorn rubbed his, now bruised head, then winced when he felt it hurting to the touch. "Go to hell!" He barked at her.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Been there, done that. Not the best place for vacation." She shook her head. "Not the best place to spend eternity at, either." She fake shivered and then smirked. "But we're kinda getting off the topic here." She raised the hand that is holding the syringe so that she could look at needle and made a face. "Ouch. Big needle." She then looked down at Xorn, who had the same face as Magneto, with fake sympathy, making him growl. "Oh, do you know how giddy this is making me? I haven't tortured anybody like this since I left the Hellfire Club." She laughed, but then she became serious and looked at him with angry eyes. "Seriously, you disgust me. Giving drugs to the kids." She shook her head and punched him straight in the face. "I did many bad things, I truly did, but I never, and I really mean never, hurt any kids. And you…" She took a deep breath. "… who gave you the right to do something like this?"

"You're not a member of the X-men are you?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes, but answered him. "No, I'm not." She then grinned again. "Hey, I've got a question for you. Scoot over." She waved a hand for him to move. When he didn't move, she used telekinesis to make him fall from bed, then she lied down on it. "Have you ever had sex with Emma Frost?" When she got a glare instead of an answer she nodded. "I'll take that as a no. Mother said that Ms. Frost had sex with most of the men and women from the X-men. Although, mother did hate her, and she tends to lie about people she hates." She muttered to herself, a couple of seconds later she shrugged and turned to look at Xorn again. "Doesn't matter. Keep still." She said even as she used telekinesis to keep him still. Then she raised a syringe again. "This, my friend, is a lethal dose of 'Kick', it will make your powers go super strong, and then, those same powers will burn you from the inside." She smirked when his eyes became fearful. Then she nodded with closed eyes and a fake look of regret on her face. "Yes, there are less painful ways to die." Her face then became thoughtful. "Think of it as a gentle preview for where you're going." She smirked again. "Goodnight." She sang just before she took his hand and emptied the syringe into his vein.

At first nothing was happening, then his powers started to run out of control and then he started screaming in pain, loud enough to be heard by someone, or it would be had Cassandra not casted a spell that doesn't allow anyone from outside the room to hear what's going on inside. When he finally stopped screaming and just lied there, lifeless, on the floor, Cassandra shook her head and sighed. "Damn, that was worse than I thought. It was necessary though." She kneeled in front of the body, casted a spell to remove every evidence that he was beat up before he died. Then she left the room.

When she returned to her room, Cassandra glanced around it and then she looked down at herself. She was wearing the same outfit Jean gave her yesterday. _Well, it would appear I need new clothes. I just need some money. But where?_ She tapped her chin and paced slowly around the room as she thought. Then, suddenly, an idea entered her mind and she stopped pacing and grinned. _I might have gotten an amusing idea._

Wolverine was leaning against a kitchen cabinet sipping his beer when Jean entered the room. "Morning, Logan." She then glanced at the beer in his hand. "Seriously, Logan? It's eight in the morning." She said with an amused smile on her lips.

Logan just shrugged at her. "It's evening somewhere." He said as he took another sip from his bottle.

Jean shook her head and was about to answer him when Cassandra barged into the kitchen. "Sorry to interrupt…" She pointed a finger at the two of them. "… whatever you two were doing, but I'm looking for a self-righteous, color-blind asshole." She told them with a serious face, like she didn't just insult someone.

Jean looked at her, confused, while Logan didn't bat an eyelash. "Scooter's in the garage." Cassandra nodded and started to head to the garage when Logan called her name. "Why didn't you just check telepathically?"

Cassandra smirked and shrugged. "I just wanted to check whether someone would guess who I was talking about." And with that, she turned and left the kitchen. Jean was about to talk when Cassandra reappeared with a smirk. "Oh, and Jean." When Jean turned toward her Cassandra grinned. "Nice outfit." She winked.

Jean blushed and looked down at herself, she was wearing a red short shorts that and blue sleeveless shirt that hugged her curves because she was about to go for a run to clear her thoughts. She glanced at Logan to see him staring thoughtfully at the direction Cassandra went. "What are you thinking?" She asked him softly.

Logan turned to her and shrugged. "I don't know what to think of this girl, honestly." He then smirked. "One thing's certain, though. She loves getting under people's skin." When Jean raised an eyebrow in question Logan chuckled. "After a meeting with her this morning, Scooter and Chuck were pissed."

Scott was working on his bike to calm down after his meeting with Cassandra when he heard the unwelcome voice of the said woman. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked from behind him and Scott almost jumped out of his skin.

He glanced at her, or at least she thinks he did. "Working on my bike." He answered bluntly.

Cassandra sat on the hood of the car and nodded awkwardly. A couple of seconds passed before she started talking again. "Listen, I want to apologize for earlier. I didn't get enough sleep, and I'm honestly a bitch in the mornings." After she said those words she wanted to throw up. _I'm a better actress than Angelina Jolie._ When he heard her say that he got up and looked at her. She barely suppressed a smirk. _Too easy._ "Anyway, since you are a team leader and everything, you must be pretty good with people, right?" She asked as she batted her eyelashes.

Scott cleared his throat and shifted so he was leaning on his bike. "Yeah, I guess." He nodded.

"Great, since I'm not too great with people. Raised at the cult, and worshipped like a goddess and all that." She played with her fingers to give him an illusion that she is nervous. Scott nodded for her to continue. "I need an advice."

Scott nodded. "Go ahead."

Cassandra gave him a fake grateful smile. "So I have this friend, alright?" She paused for a reaction, when she got a nod she continued. "And she has a husband. And he's cheating on her, with their co-worker no less." She paused to check his reaction and when she saw him shifting uncomfortably she smirked. _Too close to home, huh?_ When she spoke again her voice regained her confidence, coldness and an insulting tone. "But he wasn't a man enough to even touch this mistress of his. Instead he's having a psychic affair." When he opened his mouth she narrowed her eyes in challenge, he remained silent. "Now, I'm wondering, whether that counts as cheating. I believe it does, but with right motivation, I can change my mind." Her smirk widened when she saw him shake with anger.

When he spoke, it was through gritted teeth. "Sorry, I can't help you there." He was about to turn around when an invisible force stopped him.

Cassandra approached him with glowing red eyes, when she was just centimeters away from him she smirked. "Now, let me explain this a little better. You give me your credit card so I can buy myself something nice or I go and tell Jean about your pathetic little psychic affair. Was that simple enough for your little damaged brain to comprehend, or do I need to make it even simpler?"

Scott glared at her and he would definitely clench his fists had he not been paralyzed. "Jean would never believe you."

Cassandra raised her eyebrow. "You sure about that?" Her voice was amused, like he said something ridiculous, and he did. "Because she's already suspicious, all she needs now is a little push, and all it would take for her to unleash all her anger on you instead of her is a little bit of simple manipulation." She smirked. "Imagine that, all that power, used on you, I can't imagine it would be pleasant." Her smirk turned into a look of curiosity. "I'd love to see that. But I'm ready to give up on that pleasure, if you give me your credit card."

Scott was trying really hard to get out of her telekinetic hold, he wasn't about to let her blackmail him. But then again, even if he did manage to free himself, what could he do to stop her? Nothing. He stopped resisting and sighed, he could do nothing but give her his credit card. "Fine." He spoke through gritted teeth.

Cassandra's smirk grew and she patted him on the cheek. "Good boy." Immediately after she did that, she rubbed her hand on the pants Jean borrowed her, as if to clean it. "I'm going to release you now." Her eyes stopped glowing and her telekinetic hold on Scott disappeared. When he handed her his credit card, which for some reason he had in his pocket, she walked to the garage exit, then, she paused and turned her head to look at him. "Hey, asshole, what's the limit?"

Emma Frost was in the mall along with a young telepath whom she was teaching to control his powers, when she spotted a long black hair from the corner of her eye. She turned to look, and saw Cassandra Gallio who's wearing black tight leather jeans which are showing of her long legs and her butt perfectly, black leather jacket which she left unzipped, a black tight bra underneath it which doesn't leave much of her large breasts to the imagination and she had black fingerless gloves adorning her hands and showing of her well-manicured fingers. This time though, Cassandra was wearing black high heels instead of her high heel boots.

Cassandra was looking around the mall for the next store she could visit, she already bought a fair deal of clothes, they're in the bags that she left with her temporary minions, three blonde preppy girls that are standing next to the fountain until she orders them otherwise, but she refuses to leave the mall until Scott's credit card is at its limit, which shouldn't take much longer. She shook her head. _I should have known he doesn't have much money._ As she looked around she noticed a woman clothed in white clothes. She smirked. _This should be interesting._

Cassandra started walking towards her and Emma smirked. _Yes, she was definitely a member of the Hellfire Club._ When Cassandra was standing right in front of her Emma nodded. "Cassandra." She said in a cool voice.

Cassandra's smirk grew. "Hello, Frost." She then glanced at the student who was staring at her breasts. "And whoever you are." The young boy's eyes widened and he blushed. "So Frost, fancy meeting you here." She said with narrowed eyes. The implication in her voice was clear, she thought Frost was spying on her.

They looked at each other in the eyes, which was pretty easy since both of them are about the same height, Cassandra being just a little shorter. Emma had a cool on her lips while Cassandra had a devilish one. "I'm not here to spy on you, I've actually got better things to do than to follow you around." Emma finally answered the unasked question.

Cassandra nodded, the smirk never leaving her lips. "Good. Keep it that way." She then looked around the mall and her eyes fell on the food court. "Say, I bet you haven't had breakfast yet, and I bet the food at the Xavier's institute is simply disgusting, what with it being a school and all. So how about having a bite with me." She then glanced at the silent student. "You can come too, I guess." She then grinned and waved with Scott's card. "My treat."

Xavier and the main team, excluding Emma Frost were at the hangar, were at the hangar as soon as Ororo and her team landed, waiting for all of them to get out of their Blackbird. The first to get out were Storm and Rogue, Sage got out right after them, then Gambit, Bishop and finally Psylocke and Thunderbird.

Storm approached professor with a grim look. "Hello, professor."

Xavier nodded to her. "Ororo."

Storm sighed and attempted to smile. "So, where is our newest guest?" She asked him.

Before Xavier could answer her however, Hank ran into the hangar. "Professor… professor…" He started speaking frantically as soon as he stood in front of them.

Jean ran in to stand in front of him and patted him on the shoulder. "Calm down, Hank, breathe." When he nodded and started taking deep breaths Jean spoke again, more softly this time. "Now, tell us what's wrong."

Hank took another deep breath. "I just went to give Xorn his breakfast. He's dead." They all started to talk at the same time, but stopped once Hank raised his hand. "It seems like he died from an overdose." He stated in the calmest tone he could.

Xavier shook his head. "How is that even possible? How could he have gotten his hands on that amount of 'Kick'?"

Logan was next to chirp up. "Any amount really. I've checked him last night, he didn't have any."

Gambit was the one to speak next. "Perhaps he had someone working with him and that someone didn't want him talking." They all turned to look at him. "It's possible, no?" He said with a shrug.

Jean shook her head. "Whatever happened, we should check the student, maybe some of them…" She was cut off by Xavier.

"No." He said while shaking his head. "We have rules about invading the privacy and we need to respect them." The way he said it made it clear there was no discussing it.

Scott nodded. "Alright, but we need to find out who did this, and quickly." He then looked around. "Where the hell is Emma!?" He's the team leader here, he needs to know where others are at every moment.

"She went to train one of the telepathic students." It was Hank who answered.

Scott turned to look at the professor and nodded. "I'll call her." He went further away to make the call.

He waited for quite a bit without getting an answer, he was just about ready to give up when she answered. "He- hello?" Her voice wasn't cold and emotionless as usually, it was more hesitant and broken. However Scott didn't notice that.

"Hurry back to the mansion!" He spoke in an angry tone. "Hank just found Xorn dead in his cell and you are who knows where!" He must confess, some of the anger he felt was because Cassandra used his telepathic affair with Emma to blackmail him and he's lashing out at her because, in his mind, it was her fault.

When Emma next spoke, her voice was more like usually, mixed with some anger. "How the hell could have I known that Xorn would die? I'm training a young telepath right now, so it's not like I left the Mansion without reason."

Scott lowered his voice so he wouldn't be heard. "We need to talk when you return. That… woman knows about… us."

Back at the mall Emma sat up straight and narrowed her eyes at the said woman. "She does?" When she saw Cassandra smirk, she narrowed her eyes even more. "We'll talk about that later." She disconnected the call before he could reply.

Cassandra was watching this conversation from the other end of the table, they were at the food court right now, and thought about her little affairs with married women, of course, those affairs were usually a one-time deal, there was one that lasted longer though, it didn't end well. There was shouting, a whole lot of blood and more headache than she needed at the time. "Trouble in paradise?" She asked in the most innocent smile she could, which, again, is pretty good.

Emma stopped her glaring, seeing it didn't have any effect on Cassandra, and sighed. "Now we know who's paying for our breakfast." She then glanced at the shopping bags. "And your clothes." She didn't worry about talking in front of a student, who sat right next to her, because Cassandra used telepathy so he wouldn't hear anything they are saying, since what they talked about earlier was rather delicate.

Cassandra grinned at her. "Oh, you're a smart one." Her expression then turned serious, an expression that was present during their entire talk. "Don't worry though, I'm not planning to blackmail you like I did with him."

Emma smirked. "Why should I care? I don't care if his wife finds out."

Cassandra sighed wistfully and then smirked as well. "If you don't believe in that yourself, how can you expect me to believe it?" Her smirk widened. "You're afraid of her, afraid of what will happen once she finds out and the birdie comes out to play." Emma narrowed her eyes and was about to deny everything when Cassandra cut her off, hey Cassandra can interrupt you, you just can't interrupt Cassandra. "And don't be under any illusions," She said while shaking her head lightly. "she will find out, and the birdie will come out, and that's going to be ugly, at least for you. I'm simply dying to see what she's going to do."

Emma regarded her with a cold expression. "Why don't you just tell her then?"

Cassandra grinned. "Two reasons. One, I'd rather see how this little drama will play out." She said as she counted her pointer finger. Then her face turned serious. "Two, you're going to get the full brunt of her anger, she's going to leave you broken in million pieces, and Scott will probably just run away from his problems without getting even a small part of her anger and without even checking if you are okay." When she saw a thoughtful expression on Emma's face, she grinned again, that was enough seriousness for now. "And if Scott isn't hurt, well, it won't be as much fun."

 **AN/ Well, here's another chapter, no time changes this time, I'm thinking of having a couple of chapters focusing on present, and we'll return to Cassandra's origin story later on.**

 **Well, what did you think of this chapter? Do you think it was too soon for the famous affair to be used by Cassandra? Do you think it strange that Emma even went for a guy like Scott? Yeah, me too, what were those writers on when they decide that they should pair them up, because I sure as hell want some, not going to write while I'm high on that don't worry.**

 **Anyway, enough with Scott-bashing from me, we have Cassandra for that. Follow, favorite, review.**


	5. 5 Bald-ass

Chapter 5

Bald-ass

 _2015, New York_

When they got to the Mansion, Emma went to join the rest of the X-men in discussing Xorn's death while Cassandra went to find something to amuse herself with. When Emma entered the room she walked over to Scott and handed him his card. "Cassandra said she reached the limit." He clenched his jaw and took the card. Emma smirked. _This is kind of amusing._

Jean turned to her right since she sat right next to Scott. "Why did you give her your credit card? I thought you didn't like her."

"Let's just move on." Scott dismissed the question.

Xavier nodded. "Yes, lets." He then turned to everyone in the room. "We need to figure out who killed Xorn and if they are planning to continue his work." He then turned to Emma. "Emma, you were with Cassandra this morning, did she by any chance tell you whether Xorn had any allies here?"

Scott scoffed. "If we can trust her, that is, which I doubt." He said bitterly.

"Well, mon ami, if you can't trust her, why did you give her your credit card." Remy just wouldn't let it go. It was a juicy gossip and he would be a fool to let it go. And Remy is not a fool.

Scott glared at him. "None of your business." He said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, enough of this." Ororo stopped the fight which was about to break out. She then turned to Emma with cold eyes. "So, Frost, did she tell you anything?"

Emma glanced at Ororo then turned back toward Xavier. "She…" Emma hesitated whether to tell him about Esme, but decided against it. "She didn't."

 _Earlier at the food court_

Cassandra, Emma and the student sat at the food court and ordered their meals, even though neither Emma nor Cassandra usually eat at the place like this they decided to make an exception, Emma because she wanted to learn more about the mysterious time traveler and Cassandra because she had some interesting information she was dying to share.

Cassandra glanced at the student and gave him a telepathic order to not listen to anything they were saying. "So, Frost, how are you doing?" She purred seductively.

Emma gave her a bored look and Cassandra chuckled. "I'm doing fine." She said in a cold tone. She then glanced at the student, she noticed Cassandra using telepathy on him, which surprised her, it would appear that she can easily hide herself within her own mind, but the amount of sheer telepathic power she possesses is noticeable when she actually uses telepathy on other people. And Emma has to confess, the amount of power this woman wields frightened her a little. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Cassandra's smirk disappeared and was replaced by an annoyed frown. "Well, since the self-righteous ass and professor baldy woke me up and I had nothing better to do I came here to buy some clothes, firefly's clothes are a little too… conservative." Emma smirked, she made a couple of those comments about Jean's clothes herself. "And I needed a couple of herbs… for a potion." She said the last part hesitantly. Or at least she pretended to, if there's one thing that's certain when it comes to Cassandra it's that she's always sure of what she does or says, and this little fake hesitation was a completely tactic move to spark Emma's curiosity.

Emma raised a curious eyebrow. "Potion?"

Cassandra smirked. _Score._ "We all have our dirty little secrets Frost." She wanted Emma to become wary of the potion she's creating so she will have another reason not to run to the professor with the information she's about to learn. The potion is actually completely harmless, Cassandra uses it to weaken her telepathy temporarily because her telepathy is so strong she can hear what people are currently thinking about even when their, or hers for that matter, shields are up, and it gives her headache. When she first… increased her powers she even went temporarily insane because of all those voices in her head. Now it's not so bad but it still gives her a headache.

Emma nodded hesitantly. "Fair enough." She glanced at the student, who was simply eating his burger and not paying them any mind, just like he was ordered. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Cassandra's face turned serious and she sat back in her chair with her arms crossed. "I told you guys about Xorn and Quire, but I 'forgot' to mention another detail." She looked at Emma to see she narrowed her eyes.

"You 'forgot'?" When she got a nod her eyes narrowed even more. "So you 'forgot' to mention some detail that could very well be a treat to the school."

Cassandra waved her hand as if to dismiss that fact. "I have everything under control."

Emma's eyes would narrow even more if they could, but, unfortunately, they couldn't. "Well, I'm sorry if I don't trust you. You did, after all, lie to us just last night."

Cassandra had to smirk at that. "I didn't lie, I just didn't find it necessary to tell you everything." She almost laughed at Frost's expression, which was a mixture of anger and disbelief, but she managed to keep it together. "Seriously, Frost, is this the way you say 'thank you' for saving, not one, but two of your kids?" She shook her head as if in disbelief.

Emma's glare disappeared, but was replaced with the look of surprise, which she quickly concealed, not quickly enough though, Cassandra noticed it. "What are you talking about?" She asked with a cold voice.

Cassandra's face turned serious. "Well, you see, one of your kids was working for Xorn, thinking he is Magneto." She said calmly, as if she didn't just tell her that one of her kids betrayed her.

Emma jumped from her seat. "What!?" She yelled loud enough for all the heads in food court to turn to her.

Cassandra gave her a bored look. "You're making a scene." When Emma sat down, Cassandra waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about her, I made sure she knows that I know. Plus, I got her busy by having her spy on Xavier."

Emma glared at her. "Why?" She asked with a cold voice.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'are you kidding me'. "Because I don't trust the bald asshole, he has an… interesting way to recruit people, and I don't want him trying something like that with me." Honestly, Cassandra did it because she wanted to blackmail him, but when she went on a trip through his mind last night, she found a couple of things she was rather disgusted by. Not the blackmail material though. No, she needs something bigger, because for these X-men, Xavier is not only a boss, he is a friend and even father for some.

"Now, there is one thing I don't understand. Why are you telling me all of this?"

Cassandra smirked. "You're damage control." When Emma raised a questionable eyebrow, she sighed. _Why do I have to explain things for them to understand? Didn't they hear of subtlety._ "You see, if the girl is ever caught, what is the first thing she's going to do?" She raised an eyebrow. When Emma just continued sitting there, not saying a word, she sighed. _I'm surrounded by morons._ "She's going to talk. And when she does talk, who's going to be blamed for all of this? Me." She answered this question on her own, giving up all hope on Emma answering it for her. "So, if that happens, you're going to make sure neither of us is in too much trouble."

Emma nodded thoughtfully. "And why, pray tell, would I do that?" She asked coldly, with her arms crossed.

Cassandra smirked again. "Well, because you don't want Esme…" She gave up the name on purpose, and it would appear that Emma heard it, just as she intended. "… to suffer her entire life because of one little mistake, right?" She waved a dismissive hand as she said 'little mistake'. "I mean, it's just a little bit of drug business, I'm sure you've experimented with those things when you were younger as well. I know I have." She didn't give up the details about how Esme would be the one to kill her sister, or how she would attempt to kill Emma, because they wouldn't help anyone. Well, actually, it was because that would make it harder to convince Emma to help her, but it's basically the same thing. "Plus, we both know the X-men, self-righteous asses they are, would just give her to the cops and they would treat her like scum, or even worse, they are going to treat her like an attractive girl that she is, if you get my meaning." When she said the last part she was deadly serious, because it might really happen, and she wouldn't like that to happen any more than Emma would.

Emma nodded. "I'll… I'll have to think about it." Her voice wasn't as confident as it usually was and Cassandra was really surprised by that, but she managed not to show it. Just then, Emma got a call about Xorn's death and they had to cut this meeting short.

 _Present_

Xavier slowly nodded, but he noticed Emma's hesitation. "Alright, then we'll have to do this the old fashioned way." He then turned to look at the team's detective. "Bishop, Sage."

Bishop nodded. "We're on it." Then he stood up from his chair and left the room, followed by Sage.

Cassandra was lying on the couch of entertainment room while some kids watched some stupid romantic comedy. She was seriously bored, all the X-men were at the meeting so she couldn't amuse herself that way and she didn't want to mess with kids, she loves kids, as long as they stay away from her. Hearing heavy footsteps coming her way made her raise her head, she saw a black muscular man with a goatee and a grim face and a hot black-haired woman walking toward the bed she's lying on. She smirked. _Some fun at last._

When Bishop and Sage passed in front of the entertainment room, they noticed an unfamiliar woman and decided that it must be the woman who came from future, so they went to investigate. When they approached her Bishop spoke. "Hello, you must be Cassandra." He spoke in an emotionless voice.

Cassandra sighed and shook her head in disapproval. "You know, common courtesy dictates that you should introduce yourself before asking for someone's name." That got her a glare. "You know, I noticed that you X-men really like to glare at me. I wonder why." When she said that, she lied back on the couch.

Students that were sitting at the couch next to the one she was lying on started watching Cassandra and Bishop's conversation with interest. Bishop glanced at them and turned back to Cassandra. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

Cassandra glanced at the kids and smirked. "Are you going to start cussing?" She asked in a bored tone.

Bishop narrowed his eyes. _Probably._ He glanced at the kids and decided to lie. "No."

"Are you going to take your clothes off?"

The kids started giggling and Bishop opened his mouth wide. "Wha… No!" He denied loudly.

Cassandra sighed in relief. "Thank God." Then she tapped her chin without getting up or at least sitting up. "Am I going to take my clothes off?"

Bishop now had a death glare on his face, which Cassandra didn't see, and even if she did it would do nothing. The Black Queen's glares were way scarier, what with her glowing eyes and all, it took Cassandra months to learn how to use those eyes. "No you won't." He spoke through gritted teeth.

Cassandra shrugged. "Your loss." She then sat up and turned to Sage with a grin. "Are you going to take your clothes off?"

Sage had an almost unnoticeable smirk on her face but with Cassandra's vision and experience, she easily saw it. "No, I won't."

Cassandra sighed. "Pity." She then lied down again. "So, if you're not going to cuss, and nobody is going to take their clothes off, I don't see any reason to get up from this half-comfortable couch." Seriously, bald-ass, that's Xavier's new nickname, is a real scrooge.

Bishop sighed. "Very well." He then went to the other side of couch so he could look at her. "Why don't you tell us about how you came to be here?"

Cassandra glanced at him. "No." She said bluntly.

Bishop blinked. "No?" He didn't really expect that.

"That's right. No." She waved a dismissive hand. "I already told that story, yesterday. I'm sure that your friend over there has it recorded in her brain." She said as she pointed in Sage's general direction. When Bishop's eyes widened she sighed. "Yes, I know who she is, I also know who you are, I also know what your powers are and, no offence, but you don't stand a chance against me." She closed her eyes. "This conversation stopped being amusing, so stop bothering me and go do whatever you were doing before you saw me."

Bishop glared at her. "Listen…" He started to say before Cassandra used the same spell she used on Scott and silenced him.

Cassandra opened her, now glowing, eyes and glared at him. "I'm. Not. Amused." She said in a cold tone. "So, as I said, leave me alone." She then turned to glance at Sage. "She can stay, though."

Sage approached her, her face still impassive. "Spell of silence. Your adopted mother used it quite often." Cassandra glanced at her and smirked. "It can be broken only by the one who cast it. Quite a bit of Hellfire members lost their voice permanently."

Bishop's eyes widened comically and Cassandra laughed. "Don't worry, I'll return you your voice. If anyone here is going to lose their voice it's that brain-damaged asshole." Her eyes flashed red and Bishop's voice returned.

Bishop glared while pointing his finger at her. "Don't do that ever again!"

Cassandra laughed at how treating he tried to look. "Only if you promise that you will never make me repeat myself again." They both nodded at each other. "Now, let's go somewhere with lots of alcohol and you can ask me whatever you want and I'll answer what I can… and want." She said with a smirk.

Bishop nodded. "Very well."

Cassandra got up from her place on the couch and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Alright, meet me in the garage at 7pm, bring whoever you want except for a brain-damaged laser eyes. We're going to get fucked up tonight." She then turned to leave, but stopped when she remembered something. "Oh yeah, little spy…" She said without turning to look at them. "… you're going as well. I'm going to help you get laid." She then turned her head enough for Sage to see her smirk. "And if I don't, well, I'm going to do you myself." With that said, she left the room.

Bishop watched her leave with wide eyes. "What did we get ourselves into?" Sage shook her head but didn't say anything otherwise. Shortly after that, they left the room, leaving the stunned students alone.

Cassandra glanced at the clock in her bedroom and sighed. _1pm, could time go any slower?_ It was two hours after her talk with Bishop and… well, it was pretty much just Bishop, and she had nothing to do. She was thinking about her, now probably dead, teammates. She wasn't feeling guilty or something like that, no, she was just thinking. Now, Cassandra is not heartless or something like that, she feels guilty about a lot of things, things she did during her time as a Black Knight, and things she did during her temporary insanity. However, she didn't feel any guilt about her teammates.

They pretty much deserved whatever kind of death they got. Now Cassandra doesn't care if said death was painful or not, because the only thing that awaits them is eternity of unimaginable pain, she should know, she felt that pain, even if it was for a couple of minutes only. They were, after all, kicked out of their respectable teams for a reason, all of them but Sarah, who was a mercenary before she joined the POWER. Dwayne was kicked out of Avengers because he didn't care who he hurt while catching criminals, he once killed a woman who was held hostage by a bank raider simply to get to him, and he did it with a smile. Sarah did whatever she was paid to do, including destroying the entire village with nothing but civilians simply because they wouldn't surrender to the tyrant who was her employer at the time. Rick was kicked out of the X-men because of his messed up sense of justice, meaning, he killed a young mutant who was defending himself from a group of men who wanted to beat him up. 'You're the reason humans are so afraid of us.' He told him as he was killing him. Kane… well, Kane was a monster, plain and simple.

Now, Cassandra understands that sacrifices must be made for the greater good, whatever that is, but there are limits. Most people would think of her as an evil bitch that only cares about money and sex, but it's not that simple, it rarely is. She, the woman that only cares about money and sex did way less bad things than those assholes, who fought for the so-called 'greater good'.

Just as she was about to get lost in her thoughts there was a knock on her door. She checked telepathically to see it was Jean. _Thank God, that was enough seriousness for one day._ "Come in, firefly." She practically sang the words.

Jean entered the room warily, because of what happened the last time she was her, no doubt. When she saw that Cassandra was decent she smiled warmly. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to have a lunch."

Cassandra grinned. _This is too easy._ "Well, well, well, Mrs. Summers, are you asking me out. Sorry, but the last time I went out with a married woman there was lots of shouting, blood and headache." She smirked when Jean rolled her eyes. "Although, I wouldn't mind spilling your husbands blood, so sure, why not?"

Jean grinned. "Ha, ha, very funny." She then watched her with interest. "How did you manage to get him to give you his credit card, anyway?"

Cassandra shrugged. "I blackmailed him."

Jean raised an eyebrow. "With?" When Cassandra shrugged again she let that question go. "So, seriously, want to have lunch?"

"Sure, where are we going?" Cassandra asked as she rose from the bed.

"Cafeteria."

Cassandra paused and turned toward Jean with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?" When she got a nod, Cassandra shook her head. "This is going to be the worst date ever." She muttered loud enough for Jean to hear, a second later, Jean's laughter could be heard.

 _2015 Safe house, Unknown location_

 _Hello my love, this is my final letter to you._

 _Last night, I've had a vision of you being played with like with a puppet, the puppet-master being one of your worst enemies._

 _It pained me to see you like that knowing I could do nothing about it because by the time this happens I would be dead._

 _But don't worry, your puppet-master won't have much power for much longer. Because, even as you are reading this letter, there are forces that are working against him. This force will be your greatest ally, friend even, if you allow them to be. I don't know who or what this force is but I do know one thing:_

 _You can trust the person whose power comes from lies and deception, you can trust the Black Knight._

 _I'm sorry I can't tell you much more but this is already a very valuable information._

 _With love your Destiny_

 **AN/ I have to say, I'm not happy with the letter, it wasn't really… emotional, so if anybody has an idea for a more emotional letter which will still introduce Cassandra, and you would like to share it please PM me. I never wrote a letter in my life so I was certain this one would be bad.**

 **Another thing is, when you read Cassandra's past (or future rather) you should know that that future was changed when Cassandra came back through time, so this was just a future Cassandra lived in.**

 **Anyway, follow, favorite and (especially) review.**


	6. 6 Captain America wannabe

Chapter 6

6\. Captain America wannabe

"You know…" Cassandra glanced at Scott, who was sitting next to Jean. "… when you go on a date with your mistress, the goal is for your husband not to find out." They were currently sitting at cafeteria with Scott, Logan, Ororo and Hank.

Jean rolled her eyes. "This isn't a date."

Cassandra nodded. "You're right." She then smirked. "If it was, there wouldn't be a second one."

Hank cleared his throat to get her attention and then smiled at her. "So, Ms. Gallio, tell us a little about yourself."

Cassandra glanced at him. "Sorry, big guy, I don't swing that way."

Hank blushed and stuttered. "N… no… that's not what I've meant." He waved both of his hands in front of himself.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "Why? You swing the other way too?" As he was about to deny, she smirked and cut him off. "Oh, don't be embarrassed. Even Scott here likes to give an occasional blowjob to Xavier, isn't that right?" She asked as she turned toward him.

Scott glared at her. His glare only intensified when he heard Logan snicker. "I'm not going to just sit here and let you insult me, you know?"

Cassandra smirked. "Oh?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, are you going to do about it?" Before he could answer she raised a hand to silence him. "Oh, wait, let me guess. You are going to storm off to your room, where you are going to lock yourself and cry." She then grinned, showing that something amusing came to her mind. "Or are you going to go to your lover to seek comfort?" The smirk she gave him made it obvious, at least to him, she wasn't talking about Charles.

Jean raised her hands to stop the fight from going any further. "OK, that's enough." She looked from Cassandra to Scott. "From both of you."

Cassandra shrugged. "Not my fault if he can't accept the fact that he's weak and that he's a leader of your team only because he's giving blowjobs to Xavier."

Ororo, who was silent until now, decided to interject, for peace's sake. "So you were a member of the Hellfire Club?" She really was curious about this.

Cassandra looked her over and, seeing as how she liked what she saw, smirked. "What do you wanna know? My sexual escapades or…" She waved a dismissive hand as if everything else is unimportant. "… the other stuff." She said in bored tone.

Ororo smirked slightly at her. "I'm going to take a rain check on the first one. I would like to hear about other stuff though."

Cassandra shrugged. "Your loss. As for other stuff, you're going to have to wait until tonight for that. You are going, right?" Now, Cassandra doesn't have any wish to talk about her time in Hellfire Club, but she is going to join the X-men, for reasons only known to her, and she's going to make sure that when she does, she's going to be in Storm's team, for four reasons. Those reasons being four incredibly hot girls to mess with. Fine, there is a fifth reason, she will be away from the Mansion and won't have to look at Scott and Xavier every day, and she doesn't have to worry about girls she will bring to her room.

Ororo nodded. "Yes, my entire team, Jean and I are going."

Cassandra smirked and turned to Jean. "Huh, hear that firefly? We might even manage to get you laid." She looked her over. "Shouldn't be too hard."

Scott's jaw clenched but before he could talk, Jean answered her. "No need." She said with a smirk.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" When she got a nod, Cassandra smirked. "Oh, come on, now, how long has it been since you had sex." Jean opened her mouth, but closed it when she didn't have anything to say to that. Cassandra smirked again. "I rest my case." She then glanced at Logan. "You always this quiet?"

Wolverine put the beer he was drinking on the table and smirked. "Yea'"

Cassandra nodded. "Thought so."

 _2026, London, England_

A twelve year old Cassandra was sitting inside the limo that was parked in front of her new school. Now that she was older, Selene decided that she should go to a regular school instead of being homeschooled because she wanted Cassandra to learn some social skills. Well, this is not really a regular school, it was only for insanely rich people, and students were required to live in dorms.

The driver glanced at her from his seat and decided to go outside for a smoke. Cassandra, now completely alone while waiting for Selene to come out of the school, sighed. "This is going to be a torture." And she isn't thinking about a good kind of torture, the kind she inflicts upon others. No, she is thinking that she is going to be tortured.

Finally, about five minutes later, she spotted Selene coming out of the school, along with an older woman who must be a Headmistress. When they approached the limo, Selene opened the back door and motioned for Cassandra to step out. "This is her. As I said, if anything happens to her while she's here, I will hold you directly responsible."

Headmistress gulped visibly and stiffly nodded. "Of course ma'am. Nothing bad will happen to her." She said in her British accent.

Selene smirked and nodded while playing with Cassandra's hair. "Make sure of it." Her eyes then narrowed threateningly. "Because if you don't…" She smirked again. "Well, I don't have to warn you of what will happen." She then kissed Cassandra's head almost lovingly. "Be a good girl, or don't." With that, she entered a limo and left.

The headmistress turned and signaled Cassandra to follow her. "I will lead you to your room where you will have a roommate. Your uniform will be given to you before dinner. You should wear that uniform at all times, if she is dirty you will go to your counselor." They got in front of a large red building and the headmistress signaled for her to get in. "Your roommate's name is Claire, she will talk you through dorm rules like the time meals are being served and time lights have to be turned off."

They walked through the flight of stairs and stopped in front of the door with number 213 written on them. The headmistress knocked on the door and the girl, about Cassandra's age with long wild blonde hair with brown eyes opened them. "Good afternoon Ms. Easton, this is your new roommate, Cassandra Gallio. Please talk her through dorm rules and show her around." With that , she turned around and left without waiting for a reply.

Cassandra and Claire watched her leave, and then Claire turned to Cassandra. "Hi, I'm Claire Easton." She said, with the same British accent the headmistress had, as she offered her hand to Cassandra.

Cassandra glanced at the offered hand, then took it. "Cassandra Gallio." When Claire signaled her to enter, she took a step through the door and looked around. The room wasn't too big but it wasn't small either. It had two beds covered with red sheets, red walls, some posters on what she supposed was Claire's side of the room and the door that probably leads to bathroom.

Claire went to her bed and sat on it, patting a spot next to her as a sign for Cassandra to sit. When Cassandra sat down, she turned toward her. "Gallio, huh? Can't say I've heard that name before."

Cassandra resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Great, she's of the friendly kind, I always knew mother is sadistic, but not this sadistic._ She decided to answer anyway. "It's Nova Roman."

 _2015 New York_

It was 6pm and Cassandra was almost ready to go, she was dressed much like this morning, she wore tight, black leather jeans, black high heel boots, tight sleeveless shirt that's showing off her well-toned stomach and black leather jacket. _Heh, seems like Jean was right, I do love black. Alright, now I need a ride. No way am I riding in the same car as all those ass… erm, people._ She decide to go to and ask Scott for his bike, since he was such a sweetheart when she asked for money.

When she got to his room she knocked only to have Jean open the door. "Hey Cassandra, what's up?" She asked her with a smile.

Cassandra smirked when she saw what Jean was wearing, which was a short black skirt and a red bra. _I probably caught her changing._ "Hey, firefly, you've been expecting me?" She looked her over to show what she's meaning.

Jean rolled her eyes. "What do you need?"

Cassandra's smirk grew. "Why, dear, right now, I need you." When Jean rolled her eyes, she became serious. "I need your husband's bike, so I'm here to borrow it."

Jean shook her head. "There's no way he's going to borrow it to you." She said with a smile.

Cassandra smirked again. "He will if he knows what's good for him." She then peered into the room to see he isn't there. "So, where is he?"

Jean sighed. "Do you know how to ride a bike?" When she got a nod, she led her into the room. "Key's on the dresser." She said as she walked into the bathroom.

Cassandra took the key and looked around the room. It was slightly bigger than hers, but that was to be expected as it belonged to Xavier's favorite lap dogs. When she glanced at the bed, she grinned. "Hey, firefly! Seeing how we're already here, and we have some time left, how about we get naked and ruin the sheets a little!?" She shouted at the direction of the bathroom.

Jean stuck her head out and smirked. "No, I'm good." She said before returning to the bathroom.

Cassandra smirked and shook her head. "I don't know why, but I somehow doubt that." She muttered to herself. "Alright, see you later!" She shouted to Jean before she moved to the door. When she opened it she screamed because she saw a really ugly face."Holy shit, Scott." She said while holding a hand over her heart. "Your ugly face scared the shit out of me."

Scott glared at her venomously. "What are you doing here?" He asked her coldly.

Cassandra smirked and dangled the keys of his bike. "I'm borrowing your bike."

Scott took a step toward her in attempt to intimidate her, however when she only appeared amused by his attempt he scowled. "No, you're not." He said as he tried to take his keys from her.

Cassandra moved her hand so he couldn't reach the key. "What are you, five?" She asked with a smirk and then thought better and raised a hand for him to remain silent. "That was a rhetorical question. Rhetorical means that I don't except, nor desire an answer." She said with a smirk. "And, yes, I will. You know why? Because that would make me happy. And if I'm not happy, I tend to spill people's secrets. You know what I mean?" She grinned.

Scott's glare intensified. "I already gave you my credit card." He whispered. "You have no right to blackmail me again."

Cassandra tapped her chin and nodded. "You have a point there." Then she shrugged. "But who cares, right?" She grinned and started talking to him like she was talking to a child. "Stupid, naïve, little asshole. Did you really think I was going to stop blackmailing you just because you borrowed me your credit card? Oh, I'm going to blackmail you until the firefly finds out." Her face then turned to one of fake regret. "And, let's face it, she's a telepath, you're a lousy actor, she will find out eventually."

Scott clenched his jaw, but before he could say anything, Jean's voice was heard from bathroom. "Cassandra, are you still there?"

Cassandra smirked. "Yeah, why? You want me to rub your back?"

Scott glared at her. "Jean, I'm back!" He shouted through bathroom door.

Cassandra sighed. "Well, I guess I'm going now." She muttered to herself. "See you later, firefly!" With that, she left the room and started down the stairs, towards garage.

But when she was walking past the kitchen she heard voices and, her being Cassandra and all, she simply had to investigate. "So, why are you going again?" She heard the British accent just before she saw the back of the purple-haired woman. And what a nice back that was.

In front of her stood a bird boy who was, for some reason, familiar to Cassandra. "Hey, bird-brain." When the two of them turned toward her she let the usual smirk show on her face. She pointed at him. "Do I know you?" She then shook her head. "No, I don't suppose you would know, would you?" She tapped her chin as if that would help her remember.

He took a step toward her and offered his hand. "I'm Warren Worthington III."

Cassandra glanced at his hand and dismissed it with a bored wave of her hand. "Don't care what your name is. I'm calling you bird-brain." She then continued tapping her chin and ignored his offended look. Her face then turned to one of realization. "Now, I know where I know you from. You are a fool that threatened me after I killed Shaw and took over his company." She shook her head with a smirk. "How could I forget? I was the reason your company bankrupted and I simply forgot. Now, what does that say about me?"

Warren opened his mouth to respond but was stopped by the woman, who was now standing next to him. "Incredibly forgetful?" She asked with a smirk. She then extended her hand. "I'm Elisabeth Braddock, but my friends call me Betsy."

Cassandra smirked and shook her hand. "Cassandra Gallio." She then raised an eyebrow. "Braddock? You're the sister of Captain America wannabe, right?"

Betsy opened her mouth to argue but thought better of it. From what she heard, it's best not to argue with this woman, even Frost, from what she saw, was wary of her. "Yes, I'm the sister of Captain Britain."

Cassandra nodded and looked her over. "Well…" She licked her lips. "… you wouldn't be a member of Storm's team, would you?"

Bird-brain cleared his throat. "Yes, she is. But I'm going as well, you wouldn't mind, would you?"

Cassandra glanced at him. "I would, but I don't think I have choice." She then glanced over the room. "Well, it was nice meeting you and all, but I have to go. Things to do, people to annoy, women to… well, fuck, for the lack of better word." She sighed. "See you later." She left, waving at them, completely ignoring Warren's bewildered expression.

Cassandra left the kitchen and started heading toward garage again. When she arrived and saw Scott's bike, she frowned at distaste. "I don't like the color." She muttered to herself. His bike was red. She then shook her head. "Well, what can you do?"

 _2026, London, England_

It's been three weeks since Cassandra started going to school. It was an all-girl school and it was strictly for very rich people who didn't want their kids around them. Well, the last part isn't said, but it was given. So far, it wasn't that bad, even though she had reservations about Claire the two of them bonded pretty well.

Through Claire she met two other girls, Rachel and Lydia. Rachel was a brown-haired girl that's a little too cheerful and Lydia was a redhead who was a little too shy. Claire was the friendly one in the group and Cassandra was the mean one.

The four of them were eating their dinner in peace when they heard an annoying voice of Olivia Mason. "Hello, Lydia." She said with a smirk. "I was just passing through and thought to ask if you finished writing my essay." She then narrowed her eyes. "So, did you?"

Lydia looked at her fearfully and quickly bobbed her head. "Ye…" She gulped. "Yes, I did. It's in my room."

Cassandra rolled her eyes and turned to Olivia. "Listen, why don't you go away and do your own essay?" She then smirked and slapped herself on forehead. "Oh, right, silly me. You are too much of a moron to write it yourself." When she got a glare from Olivia, her smirk grew. "Too much of a moron to do anything yourself, really."

Olivia glared at her venomously. "Stay out of this Gallio!"

Cassandra crossed her arms in front of herself and smirked. "I would, but, honestly, your presence alone pisses me off, and I do tend to butt into other people's business when I'm pissed." Olivia made an indignant sound and dramatically turned around and left. Cassandra smirked and shook her head. "Bitch." She whispered to herself.

"Y-you didn't have to…" Lydia stuttered.

Cassandra dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "Well, seeing as how you can't defend yourself, someone had to." Lydia blushed and looked down at her plate.

Claire narrowed her eyes at Cassandra and poked her in the stomach. When Cassandra turned to glare at her, she gave her a gentle slap on the back of her head. "Be nice." She whispered so no one would hear her.

Cassandra rubbed her head, she had half a mind to turn Claire's teddy bear into a killing machine, but dismissed the idea in the end. Instead she turned to Lydia and sighed. "Don't worry about it."

Rachel, who was eating silently until now, started clapping her hands while grinning like a kid who looked under a Christmas tree to find something it really wanted. "Will could have a pajama party later." When she got odd looks from the other three she shrugged. "What?"

Cassandra shook her head. "You tend to say the stupidest things out of no reason at all."

Claire kicked Cassandra under the table, but smiled at Rachel. "Rachel, what Cassandra is trying to say is that if we're caught, we would be punished." She said, the pleasant smile never leaving her face.

Cassandra glared at her. "No, it isn't! What I'm trying to say is that she's a…" She was cut off by another kick. "Ouch! You're well on your way to become abusing, you know that?"

Claire rolled her eyes and roughly took Cassandra's hand. "We have to go."

"But I'm not done yet!" She whined.

Claire glared at her. "Yes, you are." She then started leading her out of cafeteria. When they were outside and heading toward their dorm building, Claire made a sound of frustration. "Why can't you be nice for five freaking minutes?"

Cassandra glanced at the uniform Claire was wearing, well, everybody was wearing it was mandatory, but there was something different about Claire's uniform. _Red miniskirt, check, white button up, check, red blazer, check. I know there's something wrong with this._ Her eyes widened when she remembered something. "Are you wearing panties?" Claire stopped moving and blushed furiously. Cassandra started laughing loudly, when she managed to calm down, she smirked. "Claire, you're twelve, why are you going commando?"

Claire glared at her and slapped her on the arm. "None of your business."

From her office, the headmistress watched two girls as they talked. She then turned to her guest and smirked. "That's her." She told the rather large man standing next to her.

The man nodded and smirked. "It's a pity I'll have to kill the girl, there are many men in Hellfire who like young ones." He then went to the chair standing in front of a desk. "I would like nothing more than to watch the little bitch scream, but she's a danger, and perhaps her death will teach Selene not to mess with me again."

The headmistress smirked again and walked towards where he sat, and sat on his lap. "Just tell me what I need to do Mr. Shaw." She told him before kissing him passionately.

 **AN/ I have a feeling I need to say something so- hi.**

 **I don't promise anything but since the plot is about to start moving I'm going to try and make longer chapters.**

 **Follow, favorite, review and all that.**


	7. 7 The War I

Chapter 7

The War part I

 _2015, New York_

Cassandra was leaning on the bike in front of the club, waiting for others to show up. She was a little early because she left the Mansion before others since she had some business to take care of. That business was actually a reason she took Scott's bike, well, that and the fact that it will annoy him.

Cassandra glanced at the bag that sat on the bike and smirked. _Wonder what the X-men will do once they find out what I did not ten minutes ago._ She shook her head. _What they should do is thank me, but knowing them, I'm sure they will be pissed._

 _Fifteen minutes earlier_

Cassandra rode two cars before the van she was trailing even though the mobsters in the van probably wouldn't notice her even if she was right behind them. Fortunately, Summers had a helmet on the bike because after she does this job, she wouldn't want to be recognized by these morons if she saw them again. The chances for that are slim, but it's better to be sure.

Sure, she could probably change their memories to her benefit, even though she took a potion to weaken her telepathy, but, from what she heard, their boss knows quite a bit about brain-washing and she wouldn't want him to find out someone has tinkered with his subordinates memories, that would make it clear that information they gave him was false.

The van finally parked in front of a night club owned by the big boss himself and Cassandra stopped the bike right behind them. Two guys got out of the van and headed toward the back, where the money was, but stopped once their pistols left their holsters and flew toward the woman with the helmet.

Cassandra took one pistol in each hand and pointed them at two morons. "Carry on boys, take the cash out." She smirked behind the helmet.

The mobsters narrowed their eyes at her. "Who the fuck are you, bitch!?"One of them yelled angrily.

Cassandra's smirk grew as she shot him in the knee. "Now, now, is that a proper way to address a lady?" She asked him mockingly even as people heard the shot and started to run left and right.

The mobster fell on the pavement and clutched his knee while screaming in pain while his friend watched wide eyed. By now most people around them were panicking and running as far from the confrontation as they could.

Cassandra then turned to the uninjured mobster and pointed both pistols on him. "Now, if your manners better than your friend's and you are going to help a lady by getting the money out of the van and putting it in this bag." She said as she threw him the bag.

The man looked down at the bag then back at her. "This… this bag isn't big enough." He stuttered. He looked very young, maybe in his late teens. Probably a high school drop-out who thought he could earn money by working for the New York's most powerful criminal.

Cassandra smirked again. "Oh, aren't you a sweetie." She spoke in a mockingly sweet tone. "Don't worry though, we're not doing this because of the money, we're doing this because we want you to deliver a message to your boss."

The young boy looked confused, but he took the bag and began filling it. The man who was now silently clutching his knee glared at her. "Who is 'we'?" He asked venomously.

Cassandra waited until the boy gave her the bag before she answered. "Tell your boss that New York belongs to the Hellfire Club from now on." Hellfire doesn't have any intention of taking over New York's underworld but their boss won't care. He will be pissed when he finds out the Hellfire stole his money, and he will destroy them, because even as influential as the Hellfire Club is, they can't beat the Kingpin.

 _Present_

Cassandra smirked as she remembered how she got her revenge. Shaw from this time didn't do anything to her but she will take what she can get. Revenge isn't something that usually interests Cassandra, it's fueled by rage, and rage makes things messy, and it's rarely profitable. However she found a good way to get some quick cash and if she can take another revenge on Shaw while getting it, well, why the hell not.

When she saw a mini-van parking near where she stood, she used magic to hide the bag with money, she already took a wad of cash from the bag. She was going to celebrate tonight.

When the X-man approached her and she noticed the dresses the girls wore she smirked. "If you're trying to seduce me into talking, you're almost there." When she noticed bird-brain rolling his eyes, her smirk turned from teasing to insulting. "Ah, weather witch, when is he leaving?" She asked as she pointed at him. "After I get drunk I want to go get a bite to eat, chicken precisely, and I don't want him attacking me because I ate one of his cousins." She could hear some people trying to stifle their laughs.

Ororo smirked at her. "He's not leaving, so I guess you'll have to watch your back."

Cassandra grinned and pointed at Ororo. "You, I like." Her grin then turned back into a smirk. "When I get you in bed I'm going to love you."

Ororo shook her head with a smirk while Warren rolled his eyes again and pointed at the entrance of the club. "Can we go in now?" He asked with annoyed tone.

They entered the club and started looking for seats, it was still early so they didn't have any trouble finding them. While the girls sat down, the guys went to get them drinks and Cassandra started looking over the club for a conquest. So far, there wasn't anything promising, but the night was still young.

When the guys returned with their drinks Cassandra took a sip of her tequila and prepared for the questioning to begin. "So…" It was Rogue who spoke first. "… ah I don't believe that we've met, I'm Rogue."

Cassandra nodded at her. "Cassandra." She then smirked and licked her lips. "I'm loving the southern accent." She purred.

"Hey, hey, hey." The man sitting next to her, Gambit, protested with a smirk. "She's taken."

Cassandra shrugged. "Never stopped me before." She then took another sip of her drink and turned to Bishop. "Anyway, ask your questions so we can get it over with, then we can enjoy our night."

It was Sage who asked the first question. "How did you come to be under Selene's care?"

Cassandra shrugged. "My mother sold me to her." She took another sip, completely ignoring the widened eyes.

Ororo shook her head. "Why?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "How about I just tell you the whole story?" When she got a nod from everyone around the table, she continued. "See, my parents hated, or hate rather, mutants, my father was a member of F.O.H. and later Purifiers. And, before you ask, Purifiers are an anti-mutant gang that doesn't exist yet." She took another sip of her drink. "Fortunately, he was killed before my powers manifested or he might have killed me before Selene got a hold of me. After my father died, mother lost all the money she had, since she was one of those 'stay at home, fuck your husband'…" She was interrupted by Warren clearing his throat.

Cassandra turned to glare at him, even as he started to speak. "Could you be a little less… crude?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink. "Could you be a little less… prude?" She smirked when she got a glare. She then turned to Betsy. "What's sex with him like?" When Betsy opened her mouth to answer, Cassandra raised her hand to stop her. "No, let me guess. Missionary, missionary and… what else?" She tapped her chin and then grinned and snapped her fingers, like she came to a realization. "More missionary."

"Nothing wrong with missionary." Jean muttered to herself, but, unfortunately for her, Cassandra, who was sitting right next to her, heard her.

Cassandra stared, wide eyed, at Jean. "I…" She shook her head. "You're shitting me, right?" When Jean just blushed, she shook her head again. "I should've known. That husband of yours really is a shmuck." She then looked Jean up and down. "That's it. I'm going to help you get laid." When Jean started to argue, Cassandra shushed her. "I don't care that you're married. You have a seriously sad sex life."

Ororo cleared her throat. "Perhaps it would be best to continue with your story." She said, trying to spare Jean any further humiliation.

Cassandra turned to glare at her. "I'm blaming you, you know?" When Ororo pointed at herself with a confused expression, Cassandra nodded. "Yes, you, I mean you are her best friend. You should have stopped her from committing sexual suicide." She then turned to Jean again. "Please tell me he at least gives you oral."

"Can we please stop talking about this?"

It was at that moment that Betsy decided to talk. "Oh, no, no. Cassandra is raising a valid point here." She then glanced at the guys in the booth. "Boys can you go buy us more drinks or something, it's time for a little bit of girl talk." The guys were out of there in the blink of an eye, it would appear they were eager to get the hell away from this conversation.

Ororo shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "How the hell did we get into this conversation?" She whispered to herself.

Sage glanced at her. "I believe she's punishing us because Warren interrupted her." When Ororo looked at her curiously, Sage continued. "It was obvious from her conversation with Bishop and later with Warren's interruption that she dislikes being interrupted."

Ororo nodded thoughtfully. "So, interrupting her again would be a bad idea?"

Sage gave her a slight, almost unnoticeable smirk. "I believe she threatened Cyclops with taking away his voice if he interrupted her again." She then glanced to see how Cassandra sat with her legs crossed and her back completely relaxed in the chair, her left arm is propped on the armrest by her elbow, the index finger of the same hand is touching her smirking lips, her right arm is simply resting on the other armrest. "Her mannerism is very similar to Selene's, it's obvious she lived with her for a long time." She whispered quietly to Ororo.

Cassandra glanced at the two who weren't joining the conversation to see them talking quietly. She shook her head with a smirk. "Ororo, come on, you're her best friend, you should give her some advice." When Ororo looked at her questionably, she rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to help her get laid, but she refuses, and these two aren't helping."

Ororo cleared her throat. "Well, she loves Scott, so, of course she shouldn't sleep with anyone else." She stated it like it was obvious.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and waved a dismissing hand. "Yeah, love is well and good, but she needs to have at least one real orgasm." She spoke the last part with a smirk.

"Hey!" Jean defended. "I've had orgasms!"

"Sure you did." Cassandra said sarcastically.

"Whatever, it's my sex life and it's not any of your business." She told her with a glare.

Cassandra glanced behind Jean to see guys are coming back with their drinks, and that they appear a little wary. "Fine." She agreed.

Guys came back to the booth and glance at them warily. "Are you done with the girl talk?" Asked Neal with a fake smile.

Cassandra sighed. "Yes, we are. You can sit down, you blushing maidens." When the guys sat down, she took her new glass and took a sip. She then smirked at them. "So, what have we learned today?"

All of them looked at her confusedly except Ororo and Sage. "We learned not to interrupt you anymore." Said Ororo with a sigh.

Cassandra grinned at her. "Good girl, I'm going to give you your reward later tonight." She winked at her. Ororo just sighed and rolled her eyes.

Wilson Fisk sat in his chair at the top of the Fisk Tower, looking out the window while listening to two morons telling him about how some Hellfire bitch stole his money and declared war on him. He couldn't stand to listen to them anymore so he stood up, effectively silencing them, and turned to them with a fake calm expression.

"So, let me get this straight." He chuckled, but there was no humor. "Some Hellfire bitch came to you, took you guns, and stole my money?" The older guy was about to defend himself by saying that she was a mutant and that she didn't take all of the money but Fisk's glare silenced him. Instead, he just nodded. Fisk nodded calmly, then his expression turned to the one of fury, and he punched his desk with incredible strength. "Then why the fuck are you still alive!?" He yelled at them furiously.

They both took a step back, the older guy flinched because of the pain in his knee, he should have went to the doctor first, but he knew that even though the Kingpin was angry now, it would be ten times worse if he waited to report to him. They both gulped but didn't say anything.

Fisk turned away from them and looked down at the city. "So, Shaw wants to take the control of my city from me, huh?" He said as he rubbed his chin. "Well, he's about to find out that's easier said than done." He chuckled and took his business phone from his desk. He dialed a number and pressed the phone on his ear. He smirked when he got an answer. "Mr. Smerdyakov? I have a job for you."

Cassandra looked around the, now packed, club. It was about two hours since they arrived and Cassandra managed to steer the conversation away from her past so far, not that she was ashamed of her past but insulting Warren and teasing the other X-men is way more fun. She managed to make them all blush at least once. Well, all of them but Sage. That girl is a tough nut to crack, and Cassandra digs it.

Cassandra took the drink that was brought to her by Gambit, she quickly decided which X-men she likes and which she doesn't. Storm is not so bad, she can be serious, but she also knows when to raise her legs on the table and relax, the only thing Cassandra doesn't like about her is that she doesn't know how to spread them, which is when Cassandra is asking her to. She should be honored that Cassandra wants to have sex with her. I mean, sure, she did have sex with more women than she can count, but still.

Rogue is not so bad either, and she's not so bad to look at either. _Bad to touch, though._ Cassandra sighed at the thought. And she's not about to propose a psychic sex, no that would make her fall to the level Scott. For those who care, that level is bellow zero and above… well, there is no level bellow that, level Scott is at the bottom of the ladder.

Betsy, well, that's one hot British minx. The only problem about her is that, between her relationship with bird-brain and her flirtations with Thunder-chicken, or whatever his name is, Cassandra would have to get in line. Her relationship with bird-brain is practically over, what with her flirting with Thunder-chicken AND Cassandra. And her relationship with Thunder-chicken won't be too long, what with them being completely different AND, again, her flirting with Cassandra.

Gambit, she might like, he's not as bad as brain-damaged asshole or bird-brain, and he shares her love of fine women and the art of stealing without getting caught.

Bishop is a silent kind of guy. The trait all men should have, in her opinion. But he also doesn't know how to have fun, or even relax, so that's a minus. But as long as he's quiet they should be fine.

Thunder-chicken is… well, he's a mutant who hates himself for being a mutant. Cassandra could never understand those people, they were given those powers with reason and that reason is to do whatever the fuck they want with them, that's how Cassandra sees it, at least.

Jean is nice, all in all. They could perhaps be friends if Cassandra wasn't hiding the fact that Scott is cheating from her. Oh, Cassandra has no doubt Jean will find out, and when she does, Cassandra will have hell to pay. Not literally, hopefully.

Bird-brain, well, her opinion of bird-brain is common knowledge by now, but for those who don't know, she can't stand the sight of him. He's almost as bad as Scott in his self-righteousness.

Sage is an enigma, and who doesn't love a good enigma? Sage might prove to be very interesting. Cassandra doesn't hold any illusions that she will manage to get her into bed, but that's not important since, for once, her interest in a woman isn't because of her bedroom skills, although there is no doubt in her mind that they are more than satisfactory. No, her interest in Sage lies in the woman's complex personality. It should be fun trying to crack the enigma that is Sage.

"So…" A slightly tipsy Betsy began while laughing. "He entered his bedroom to find you, his wife and her best mate in bed together, naked, and, in the end, he was the one to apologize for entering the room without knocking?" Cassandra was just telling her a story about how she was caught having sex with some girls when one of the girls' husband caught them in the act. He entered the bedroom and started shouting, insulting and threatening them until Cassandra had enough of listening to his bullshit about how he works all day to provide for them and his wife goes and fucks some bitches. I mean, the woman was a lawyer and he was a high-school teacher, who is there providing for who? Anyway, she had enough, so she broke his nose and made him apologize to the ladies and go outside and wait until they were done. Of course, they didn't have any more sex after that, but it was fun making him say it.

Cassandra nodded with a smirk. "I told you that story was amusing."

"Yeah, I'll never doubt you again."

Ororo shook her head with a smirk, this woman managed to spend an entire hour talking about her sexual escapades. "So, Cassandra, did you have anyone important back in your time?" She asked, trying to stop them, them being Cassandra and Betsy, from talking about sex for another hour.

"Important?" Cassandra looked thoughtful for a moment, then she shook her head. "No, my life in the last three years was consisted of one-night stands, not that it was too different before that." She said the last part with a shrug. "You should know what life is like when you're always traveling."

Ororo nodded. "Yes, it can be tiring."

Cassandra nodded. "Exactly, and most of you do that by choice, imagine my case, forced to travel with people I don't even like." After she said that, she took another sip of her drink.

Rogue turned to look at her curiously. "Why, exactly, didn't you like them?"

Cassandra turned to look at her. "Well, most of them were self-righteous assholes. Worse than the brain-damaged asshole." She glanced at Jean and smirked. "No offense." She then returned her attention to Rogue. "They were trying to fight for their so-called greater good, well not Sarah, she was a mercenary. But their methods were a touch too… extreme."

"Extreme, how?" It was Jean who asked that question.

Cassandra glanced at her and closed her eyes, sighing. "Extreme like destroying an entire city just to catch one criminal." She then chuckled. "You know what the best part was? That criminal was out of the city way before it was destroyed." She glanced at others to see their horrified faces. "Now are you glad I left them to die?"

Gambit shook his head. "Wow." He took a big gulp of his beer. "What did the criminal do?"

Cassandra started laughing really hard, when she finally calmed down enough to respond her eyes were full of tears. "She was a fucking smuggler, she didn't even smuggle weapons, no." She started laughing again, like this was really funny, and to her, it really was. "She smuggled cocaine."

Warren snorted. "Like you didn't do anything like that." In the last two hours, Cassandra's dislike of Warren became more than mutual.

Cassandra turned to look at him with glowing eyes, her deathly glare was still very visible. When she spoke, her voice was cold and deathly. "I cheated people out of their money, I made companies go bankrupt, I tortured people for my own amusement, I killed people with a smile on my face, but…" Warren was about to interrupted her but found himself unable to, he also found himself unable to breathe, seeing as how Cassandra had a telekinetic hold on him. "But, I draw the line there, I don't rape, I don't kill children and I do not massacre people like that." When the rest of the X-men noticed Warren's problem with breathing, they started to get up to help him, but before they could, Cassandra released her hold on him and waved a dismissive hand. "Don't bother, I released him." She spoke to the X-men, she then turned to Warren with the same glowing eyes. "Next time you piss me off like this, I'm finishing the job."

Everyone was silent for a long moment, only the sound of Warren's heavy breathing could be heard from their booth. Ororo shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat. "Well, what were we talking about?"

Cassandra sighed. "Don't bother, there's no way we're going to have fun after this." She gulped the entire drink. "Well, the fun is over, let's just go back to the mansion." When everybody agreed, they started getting up from the booth. When Cassandra saw Gambit heading to the bar to pay she followed him, just as he was about to take out his credit card Cassandra gave the bartender the cash. Gambit looked at her with confusion and Cassandra only smirked. "Wanna earn lots of cash in the… less than legal way?" When Gambit raised his eyebrows with interest Cassandra's smirk turned into grin.

 **AN/ That's chapter 7. The War is the first of what I'd like to call mini stories that will serve as both the part of the story and the story of their own. They are important for both progress of the main story and they will also provide new and refreshing stories so you won't have to read God knows how many chapters for only one finish, instead there will be a big number of villains and heroes who not part of the X-men universe.**

 **As for the reason of Kingpin going to war with Shaw, it's quite simple, I never understood how both Shaw and Fisk were powerful criminals and they just ignore each other.**

 **As always, follow, favorite, review.**

 **Correction: The villains and heroes are a part of the marvel universe, they are just not a part of X-men, that was my mistake.**


	8. The War II

Chapter 8

The War part II

 _2015, New York_

Dmitri Smerdyakov, also known as Chameleon, sat in his Mercedes, in front of the Shaw Industries building. He smirked when he saw the night-guard patrolling the hallways, he shifted so he looked like Shaw and headed towards the entrance.

The night-guard was doing his rounds when he heard someone knocking, he quickly turned around to see Mr. Shaw with inpatient look on his face in front of the building. He hurried to open the door for him and let him in. Wouldn't be good for his boss to be angry with him. "Mr. Shaw what a you doing here at…" He glanced at his watch. "… half past twelve."

'Shaw' glared at him and shoved him out of the way. "The last time I checked, I owned this place, so I can come whenever the fuck I want!" He shouted to him as he headed for the elevator.

The guard watched his back as he left and shook his head. "Asshole." He muttered to himself.

'Shaw' stood in the elevator and waited for it to get to the top floor. "Wow, didn't even put that annoying music, must be some scrooge." He started tapping with his foot and whistling. When the elevator dinged as a sign that it arrived at the top floor, 'Shaw' sighed. "Finally, I thought I would be in there forever." He picked a lock to Shaw's office and entered like he owned it. "Now, if I was a safe, where would I be?" He looked around the room until he saw a rather big painting with some stupid scrabbles. "Abstract art my ass, a five year old could paint that." He removed the painting to see a safe behind it. "Original." He shook his head with a smirk.

Five minutes later, the safe was open and he had the files Kingpin wanted. He left the building and entered his car. He took his phone and dialed the number. "Hey, boss, I've got it."

He could hear the Kingpin's smirk even though he couldn't see it. "Good, have you left the message?"

"Yes, sir."

….

"Oh, God!" Jean moaned in approval when Cassandra touched just the right spot. "Oh, you're a goddess!" She moaned again.

Cassandra smirked from above her. "So I've been told." She worked for about two more minutes before she removed herself from straddling Jean. "Alright, done."

Jean sighed. "Where did you learn to massage like that?" It was the morning after their night out and Cassandra was much calmer, although she did calm down as soon as she stopped yelling at Warren, which Jean found pretty weird, since when she lets her temper get the better of her, she tends to be angry the entire day, not for only a minute like Cassandra. Anyway, when Jean came to Cassandra's room to tell her it's time for breakfast, Cassandra noticed tense back, Jean had training in the danger room and she got hit in the back pretty hard, so she offered to give her a massage, which was the best massage Jean ever had.

Cassandra went to the bathroom to wash her hands, she used some massage oil, so she waited until she was done to answer Jean's questions. "It's good for foreplay." She answered as she exited the bathroom, her outfit this morning is completely the same as the one she arrived in. "Oh, yeah, that reminds me, the oil I used…" She waited until Jean raised her head from her bed and then she smirked. "Yeah, it's an aphrodisiac."

Jean's eyes widened comically. "What!?" She then raised herself from Cassandra's bed, completely forgetting that she's topless. "Why would you do that?"

Cassandra glanced at Jean's breasts. "They are bigger than I thought." She mused. When Jean heard her and glanced down at herself she hurried to cover herself. Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, you have a nice figure, you shouldn't be ashamed of it."

Jean glared at her as she put her sweater on. "Why. Did. You. Use. Aphrodisiac. On. Me." She spoke every word slowly and deliberately.

Cassandra shrugged. "Didn't have any other oil, and I couldn't just stand by and watch you in pain." She smirked at the last part. When Jean's glare didn't soften she rolled her eyes again. "Oh, relax, firefly, you'll be fine. You'll just be horny for a couple of hours." She smirked again. "You're going to need it if you want to achieve an orgasm with that husband of yours."

Jean was about to yell at her some more, but was stopped by professor contacting her telepathically. –Jean, turn on the news channel, quickly.- Jean noticed that professor was pretty serious, so she hurried up and turned the TV on, only to see the CEO of Fisk Industries, Wilson Fisk on TV.

"Good morning citizens of New York, as many of you already know, I'm Wilson Fisk, the CEO of Fisk Industries and a running candidate for the position of Mayor of New York City for the year 2016." Fisk began to talk through the mic. "I called this press conference this early in the morning because I have a very important announcement to make." He took some papers from his tuxedo pocket and put them on the table in front of him. "Many of you know Sebastian Shaw, the man who funded many projects for the battle against mutants. Well, he's not who we thought he is, he's a mutant." That brought out the gasps and disbelief from people around him. "Please, calm down!" He said loudly, when he was sure he had their attention again, he started talking again. "Now, I know this is hard to believe, but I have evidence here." He raised the papers he took out from his tuxedo earlier. "These papers prove that not only is he a mutant, but he is a member, possibly even a leader of an illegal organization called the Hellfire Club. The details of this club and their activities are in these papers." He said as he gave the papers to the man who stood next to him. "As soon as I got this information, I sent it to the police, but seeing as how he managed to evade arrest for years, I thought it prudent to inform general public as well, because I couldn't, in good conscience, do nothing." When he said that, he stood up and the screen returned to the news.

Seeing as how the rest of the news didn't interest her, Jean turned the TV off. Cassandra was watching everything with a smirk, but when she saw Jean turning towards her, she removed the smirk from her face. Jean shook her head and sighed. "This is…" She sighed again. "I don't know if this is good or bad."

Cassandra shrugged. _Good, definitely good._ "Who cares?" She then looked her over. "You feeling horny yet?" When that got her a glare from Jean, she smirked. "Well, when you start feeling horny, you know where to find me."

….

Sebastian Shaw hit his desk hard enough to break it. "Who did it!?" He yelled as he stood in front of the entire Inner Circle. "Who robbed Fisk!?" His voice could be heard through the entire building. He then turned to glare at the Black Queen. "Did YOU do it!?"

Selene was pretty agitated for being summoned at the exacted moment she was about to test her newest pet, and his accusation didn't help any. "Why the hell would I steal from Fisk? I have enough money of my own if you haven't noticed." She growled at him. You stage one coup and you become the main suspect every time something goes wrong for Shaw.

Shaw growled and turned to glare at everyone in the room. "Whoever did it, I'm the one who's suffering because of it! Now the entire world knows that I'm a mutant!"

Selene rolled her eyes and waved a dismissive hand. "Yeah, yeah, cry me a river, can I go now?" She sighed when that got her a glare. _I guess not._

Shaw clenched his fists. "And not only that! Now, the existence and the activities of the Hellfire Club are common knowledge!" He yelled with a growl in his voice.

Selene rolled her eyes again and sat up in her chair. "That is your fault. You are the one who hid that information in the most obvious place possible." When she got a glare from Shaw, she gave him one back. "Well, it is true." The rest of the people in the room nodded and murmured in agreement.

Shaw growled. "That isn't important right now! What is important is the fact that it became public knowledge!" He then pointed to one of the pawns in the room. "You! I want you to go and kidnap Fisk's wife in retribution for what he's done! I also want to stop the war Fisk wants, and its common knowledge that he would do anything for her!" When he finished, he stormed out of the room.

Selene sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. "Well, that was interesting."

…

Cassandra groaned as she listened to Xavier wondering about how Fisk found out about the Hellfire Club. _Can't he just let it go? His enemies are about to weaken, he should be happy._ She decided to speak up, so they won't start investigating this. "It shouldn't be hard for Fisk to find out." They all turned to look at her, surprised because she didn't say a word since she entered the room, of course, she shouldn't be here at all. The detail Scott was all too happy to highlight. "I bet he knew for a long time already, but Shaw probably did something that pissed him off, so he decided to do this in retribution." She shrugged.

Scott turned to glare at her, now that she thinks about it, whenever he looks at her, it's with a glare. She doesn't mind though, seeing as how she isn't his biggest fan either. "How would Fisk know?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. _Seems like they don't know yet._ "Fisk is the Kingpin." She glanced around to see some surprised faces. "It would be pretty hard to hide something like an illegal sex club from him, no?"

Emma smirked at her. "We both know that Hellfire serves many purposes other than sex."

Cassandra smirked back. "True." Then she sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. "But it's mostly about sex." She shrugged. "At least for me it was." Cassandra then sighed and got a faraway look in her eyes. "Ah, the Hellfire sex, how I miss it." She then closed her eyes and arched her back from the chair, the action that made her look extremely erotic. When she sat back in her hair and opened her eyes she looked around herself and smirked. "Sorry, kind of lost myself back there."

Jean shook her head to clear it, and then she turned to Cassandra. "Fisk is the Kingpin? The boss of the biggest crime organization on the east coast?"

Cassandra nodded. "And, the big part of the west coast, I think. I'm not entirely sure how much he controls right now." She shrugged. "Anyway, the point is that Fisk probably knew about the existence of the Hellfire Club for some time now. And he decided to reveal it because someone, probably Shaw, pissed him off, royally."

Emma nodded. "So, there is your answer Charles. Now we can return to our lives and let Shaw and Fisk kill each other." She said as she started to stand up from her chair.

Xavier turned to look at her. "You don't think we should do something?"

Cassandra groaned. "For what reason?" Cassandra waited to see if someone had some intelligent answer. When she noticed Scott opening his mouth out of the corner of her eye, she quickly raised her hand to stop him. "Don't, please." She said while she shook her head lightly. "That's what I thought. No one can come up with a reason." When she noticed Scott opening his mouth again, she quickly stopped him. "Intelligent reason, Summers. I doubt you have brain capacity to think of anything remotely intelligent. Offence is, of course, intended." The next words, she sent telepathically to everyone who was present at the club last night. –Mr. Missionary.- That got some snickers from them, even Sage and Bishop smirked a little. The only one who wasn't amused was Jean, who tried to glare at her, but seeing as how her eyes are almost completely closed with desire, because of the really strong aphrodisiac Cassandra used, she couldn't.

Ororo cleared her throat and nodded. "I must agree with Cassandra on this one, professor."

Xavier looked around, at all of the X-men, and sighed. "So, you all think we should do nothing?"

Scott turned to look at the professor. "We will do whatever you wish us to do." He said, completely missing Emma and Cassandra rolling their eyes.

Cassandra sighed. "You know, if I roll my eyes any more than I already have, they will probably get stuck."

Scott glared at her, and was about to speak, before he was interrupted by Emma's amused voice. "Eye drops help." She spoke with a smirk. She may have an affair, of sorts, with Scott, but she won't pass up on opportunity to mock him for being a lapdog.

Cassandra turned her interested gaze toward Emma. "Really?" When she got a nod from her, she nodded thoughtfully. "Good to know." She then noticed Logan glancing at the red faced Jean and smirked. _He can smell it, can he?_ "Firefly, are you alright? You're completely red." That managed to get Jean to glare at her.

Ororo looked at Jean with worry. "She's right Jean. Are you feeling alright?"

Jean attempted to smile, which was pretty hard right now, considering that she wants to rip Cassandra a new one. "Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine."

Scott shot a glance in Jean's direction, then he cleared his throat. "Anyway, we need to decide whether we will do something about this Hellfire business or not." His words made a couple of people turn to look at him. "As I said…" He was cut off by Cassandra.

"Un-fucking-believable." She shook her head. "Not even I am that self-absorbed, and I'm a narcissist." Several people turned to look at her in puzzlement, and she had to ask herself whether this marriage was this one-sided long enough for this kind of uncaring attitude to appear normal. Even Selene, when she was especially angry and was especially rough towards her pets, would make sure their wounds were taken care of. Cassandra knows this because she was one of those pets a couple of times, she still couldn't figure out how her mother managed to make sex both incredibly painful and incredibly pleasurable.

Scott glared at her, again. "What are you talking about now?" Why does this woman insist on annoying him.

Cassandra shook her head and turned towards Ororo, completely ignoring Scott's question. "Ororo, when you are at the mansion, what water are you drinking?"

Ororo stared at her for a moment, unsure of why she is asking that question. "Bottled." She answered anyway.

Cassandra nodded slowly. "Then, I have another question, and this is important, so answer me truthfully, alright?" She waited until she got a nod from Ororo, then she continued. "Have you ever, and I mean ever, been in love with that egoistical, brain-damaged, self-absorbed, self-righteous, probably impotent asshole." She said the last part while pointing her finger at Scott.

Ororo couldn't shake her head fast enough. "What!? Of course not! Are you crazy!?" When she saw Cassandra's amused and slightly surprised expression, she cleared her throat. "I mean, he's married to my best friend." She chanced a glance at Scott to see him looking insulted. Actually, Jean, Betsy and Emma were also insulted, though Emma managed to hide it. However, they are insulted because Ororo pretty much said that they have terrible taste in men.

Cassandra's face was filled with glee, her eyes were shining and she had a giant grin on her face. She nodded slowly. "Of course, that's the reason." She said it in the tone that made it obvious she didn't believe that one bit. "Anyway, my point is, this insanity is because the water in this place is contaminated." She nodded, as if proving her point.

Xavier cleared his throat. "It's best if we continue with more important topics." He spoke, steering the conversation back on track.

The rest of the meeting ended quickly and they decided not to do shit. If the criminals of this city wanted to kill each other, let them. Cassandra couldn't remove the grin from her face for the entire duration of the meeting. Ororo just gave her the best gift ever. An ammunition to mock Scott, she was practically glowing when she exited the room.

Ororo, on the other hand, left the room in a somber mood. She couldn't believe she insulted Scott so badly, sure, he had his failings, he could worry about Jean a little more, but he was a good husband otherwise, in her opinion that is. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Cassandra calling her name.

Cassandra caught up with Ororo, and Sage, who stood behind her, and grinned at her. "Ororo, I have to say, that was fucking awesome! Did you see how insulted he was?" While Cassandra was almost jumping from delight, Ororo sank deeper in her depression. "You completely humiliated him." And deeper. "How quickly you've denied that you ever had a crush on him, it was plain cruel." And deeper. "Thank you." She finished and gave her a long, passionate kiss on the lips.

When she released her and headed to be somewhere else, Ororo stared at her retreating back with wide eyes. "What just happened?" She spoke as she shook her head.

Sage smirked slightly. "I believe she just thanked you, in her own way."

….

Cassandra looked through the binoculars at the rather large house and smirked. "So, Gambo, you ready?" It was already dark, and her and Gambit were outside of Shaw's manor, preparing to rob him blind.

Gambit glanced at her from the driver's side of car they were sitting in. "Oh, Remy's ready, cheri. But are you sure you don't want to stick to the original plan?" The original plan was for them to get the blueprints of the house and rob him next week, but considering the recent events, Cassandra decided to do it tonight.

Cassandra waved a dismissive hand. "No, now's fine." She then put the binoculars down and glanced at him. "Plus, he's a wanted criminal now, in a week he can take the money from his house and run to Maldives."

Gambit nodded. "True enough, I suppose." He then glanced at her and smirked. "What a lucky coincidence that he is revealed just when we decided to rob him, right?"

Cassandra glanced at him and shrugged. "I know, right?" She then took binoculars again and looked towards the house. "Oh, I'm going to be rich." She spoke in excited tone and glanced at Gambit. "I mean, we're going to be rich."

She moved to take the pistol from the back seat, but was stopped when Gambit took a hold of her arm. "No guns, that's not how Remy works."

Cassandra glanced at him, and then at the gun. She didn't like going unarmed, she was unarmed last night only because she knew that those morons she was going to rob had their own guns, and they were happy to release them in her hands. In the end, she decided to relent. "Fine." She spoke with a sigh.

Gambit nodded and released her hand. "Alright, so we go in through the roof, look for where he's hiding his money and meet up back on the roof?" The plan wasn't the best, but it's all they could come up with in such a short amount of time.

Cassandra nodded. "And stay hidden from the cops." The house was surrounded by cops who are looking to arrest Shaw. They would probably accept the bribe if Shaw's criminal activities weren't known to the public.

Gambit nodded. "And stay hidden from the cops." He then glanced at the house. "Let's move." And they went.

They didn't have any trouble climbing to the roof, both being the experienced thieves they were, and entering the manor. When they entered, they split up to cover more grounds but stayed in contact through the earpieces. Cassandra didn't have any problem staying hidden, thanks to her invisibility, but she made sure to stay hidden from cameras since she didn't know whether they had infrared.

Gambit, on his end, was going through the ventilation until he saw the room that could be Shaw's home office. He opened the vent and jumped down as quietly as he could. He looked around the room to find some kind of hidden passage or something like that. When he found nothing, he glanced at the painting on the wall and, after some debating, decided that he had nothing to lose and removed it to find a safe.

His lips curled in distaste. "Safe behind a painting?" He shook his head. "I've never been this insulted."

Just then, he felt something cold touching his back. "Well, isn't that too bad." He heard a male, gruff voice behind him. "Hands in the air!" He did as he was told. "Good. Now, who the hell are you, and where is Shaw?"

 **AN/ That's another chapter, so what did you think? Who do you think this guy is? I'll give you a hint, he's famous.**

 **Since I don't have anything to say: Follow, favorite and review, especially the last one, I want to know what you guys think.**


	9. The War III

Chapter 9

The War part III

 _2015, New York_

Gambit smirked when he glanced at the painting he was still holding. "Now, mon ami, you don't want to do something you will regret." He started putting his energy at the painting, when he put enough, he dropped it on the ground, which distracted his mysterious attacker for only a second. That second, however, was enough for Gambit to roll out of the aim of his gun.

"Wha…" The mysterious attacker began to say before the painting exploded, right in front of him. The force of the explosion blew him in the air and he collided with a wall, where he slumped down, unconscious.

Gambit got up from the floor and dusted off his coat. "Hm, I'm sending you my dry cleaning bill."

Not ten seconds passed before an angry Cassandra barged into the room. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Why did you use your power!? We are going to be…" Before she could finish yelling at him, Gambit took ahold of her shoulders and turned her in the direction of an unconscious man.

Cassandra looked the man over. He was in his forties, it would appear, he had long, black hair, tied back in a ponytail, he wore black coat, black jeans and a black shirt with a scull drawn on its chest. When she figured out who this man was she smirked.

Gambit glanced at Cassandra, who was still looking at the man, to see her smirking. He raised an eyebrow. "You know him?" Even though she just came from the future, two days ago, there was still a possibility that she at least knew of this man.

Cassandra glanced at Gambit and nodded. "I know of him." When Gambit raised an eyebrow she continued with an explanation. "He's Frank Castle, the Punisher."

Gambit whistled. "Quite the catch we got here." The Punisher is on the most wanted list of FBI and SHIELD, whoever caught him would be quite a rich man.

Cassandra smirked and nodded. "We should tie him up." She took a rope Gambit had with him and used telekinesis to tie him up to a chandelier by his legs, she then glanced at Gambit and the safe. "Be a darling and open that safe for me while I interrogate Mr. Castle."

Gambit gave her a salute. "Remy's on it." Then he went to do as he was told.

Cassandra smirked and used her telekinesis to levitate in front of Punisher. "Wake up, sunshine." She spoke in a gentle tone as she slapped him, not so gently. When he stirred, she grinned at him. "Good morning, sunshine."

When Punisher woke up, it took him a couple of moments to get his bearings together, being tied up upside down can do that to you, but when he did, he glared at the woman in front of him, which made her grin wider. "Who the hell are you?"

Cassandra shook her head. "You attacked my friend and dare ask me who I am?" She spoke in a scolding tone, but then her expression turned thoughtful. "But it is true that we already know who you are, Mr. Castle, so we can't ask you that question, and we probably already know why you are here so we can't ask you that either." She shrugged and smirked. "But, be it as it may, common courtesy dictates that you should introduce yourself before you ask for one's name."

Punisher's glare didn't soften at all, he just continued glaring at the woman in front of her, like he was hoping it would kill her somehow. Cassandra quickly became bored while watching his glare and started inspecting her nails, without care in the world. Finally, Punisher decided to speak up. "Where is Shaw?"

Cassandra sighed and shrugged. "If I knew I would be there, killing the daylights out of him. But seeing as I don't know, I settled for robbing him blind."

"It's 'beating the daylights out of him'." Gambit said from his place, in front of a safe.

Cassandra glanced down at him. "I don't really care." She shrugged. "The point is, if I knew where he is, he would be dead."

Punisher watched her suspiciously. "So, you don't work for him?"

Cassandra shook her head. "Nope."

Punisher sighed. "Fine, can you put me down now?"

"Promise you won't attack us."

He glared at her again, but relented. "I promise I won't attack you."

Cassandra smirked and held out her pinky. "Pinky-swear?" When she got yet another glare she raised her hands in the sign of surrender. "Fine, fine, I guess you're not in the mood for jokes." She released his legs, making him fall on the floor. "Ouch. That gotta hurt."

Punisher stood up and dusted himself off, but not without giving Cassandra another glare. He looked around for his shotgun, the one he dropped when the explosion hit him, but couldn't find it anywhere. That's when he heard Cajun's voice. "It's back there." He said as he pointed at the wall he hit when he fell.

Punisher nodded. "Thanks." He took his shotgun and turned to look at the woman, who was clearly in charge of these two. "So, what are you after, here?"

Cassandra shrugged. "Cash, his bank accounts, anything he has that is of value really." He looked her over, he was sure this woman was no common thief, but he could be wrong. "Mind you, it's not really money I'm after, well, it kind of is, but my main reason for doing this is to piss Shaw off." She then laughed. "I mean, can you imagine, first, he is outed to the world, then, somebody robes him. And all of that happened in less than twenty four hours." She then laughed harder. "Classic."

Punisher was about to answer when he was interrupted by his cell phone, which, thankfully, didn't break. "Hello?" He nodded to whatever the person on the other side was saying. "You sure he will be there?" Cassandra glanced at him curiously. "Alright, I'll be there in half an hour."

As he put the phone back in his pocket, Cassandra entered his mind and listened to the conversation he just had. _Shaw kidnapped Vanessa Fisk, huh? But, oh, would you look at that? She has her completely traceable phone with her. Shaw is getting nervous, and that means he is getting reckless._ She smirked at the thought.

Punisher glanced at Cassandra and Remy, who just opened the safe, and turned to leave. "I have to go."

Cassandra smirked and waved. She then heard Gambit talking. "Ugh, he has a very safe, well, safe, but Remy opened it."

Cassandra turned to look at him with a grin, the grin that seriously scared Remy. "Take the money, credit cards and whatever else he has in there and put it somewhere safe." She then turned and started walking toward the door. "I'm gonna steal a car and follow Mr. Castle. He's going to lead me to Shaw."

…

Sage was about to retire for the night when the knock on her door interrupted her. She went to answer it and the person who was standing behind it surprised her. The White Queen, what this woman would want from her at this time of night, when all she usually does is avoid her like a plague, she doesn't know. Emma Frost is pretty good at holding grudges.

"Charles wants to see you." She said with a cold voice, then turned around and left.

Sage sighed, she had a pretty good idea what this was about, and she wasn't looking forward to it. But she left her room and started walking towards Xavier's office anyway. When she arrived in front of the door, she knocked and waited until she heard professor say 'come in' before entering.

Xavier looked up from the book he was reading, when he saw Sage standing at the doorway, he moved to give her his full attention. "Good evening Sage." He nodded to her. When he got a nod back, he continued. "Tell me, what do you think of our newest guest?"

Sage sighed inwardly, she was right, this was about her, but she didn't let her feelings show. "It's quite hard getting a straight answer to any answer out of her. She usually redirects conversation to the other direction, and she appears to be doing it simply to amuse herself rather than to avoid a question. Everything she does appears to be for her own amusement. She also appears to be incredibly hedonistic, and displays some sadistic tendencies."

Xavier nodded thoughtfully. "I see." He then rubbed his chin in thought. "She's gay, right?"

This time, Sage sighed openly, she can see where he is going with this. "Yes, it would appear so."

Xavier nodded again, then, he gave her an apologetic expression. "It's really difficult for me to ask this of you after everything you did for our cause." Of course it is, Sage thought with more than a little sarcasm. "But could you find out more about her, whatever way necessary." The implication of what he expected her to do was clear.

Sage nodded, but she wasn't happy about it. Cassandra is a very attractive woman, but she was forced upon her by Xavier. "Very well."

Xavier nodded with a slight smile. "Thank you, Sage." When she left the room, he sighed. "This is for the greater good." He told himself, and he even managed to believe that he did the right thing.

Sage was heading toward Cassandra's room when she saw Gambit walking in her direction. "Morning Sage." He said with a smile. "Where are you going?"

Sage glanced at him while passing him by. "I need to have a talk with Cassandra."

"Um, she isn't here." She turned to him when she heard him say that, he looked uncomfortable. "She had something to do, so she went out." Sage knew he didn't tell her everything but decided not to push it, so she simply thanked him and went back to her room. She can do this tomorrow.

…

Cassandra followed after Punisher for about thirty minutes, this time she had to be more careful not to be spotted, she wasn't trailing rookies this time, he finally stopped in front of some warehouse with a van parked outside. Cassandra rolled her eyes. _Safe behind the painting, van used for kidnapping people, an abandoned warehouse as a safe house, this guy is a walking cliché, how he survived in this business for so long is beyond me._

Cassandra parked the Mustang she stole from Shaw's garage two blocks away from the warehouse where Punisher parked, turned invisible and headed in the direction of the warehouse. As she walked, she glanced around to see if he had any guards outside, she spotted two snipers at the top of the building looking down, inside of the warehouse. _Shaw seems to be expecting someone, someone he can't trust. This might be troublesome._

She decided to take them out before going inside, getting up shouldn't be a problem, seeing as how there is a ladder built into the building, just waiting to be climbed. When she got up, on the roof, she was careful not to make any noise, it wouldn't be good if they alerted whoever is inside.

She slowly approached the guard who was facing the other guy's back, quickly broke his neck and lowered him on the ground, gently. She then looked through his body to check if he had any smaller guns, she doesn't like using big guns, and would you look at that? Not only did he have a pistol, but he had a pistol with a silencer. She wouldn't kill the other sniper with the pistol, no, he would probably fall down the opening and make lots of noise, instead, she approached him slowly and killed him the same way she killed the other guy.

When she looked down, she grinned with delight. There he was, Sebastian Shaw, along with four guards and a tied up woman, just standing there, waiting for her to come and kill him. She glanced down at her outfit, black cat-suit and black… high heel boots. She cursed herself for her love of high heels. Now, she can stay surprisingly quiet even with high heels, but even she couldn't jump down with them without making at least some noise.

She sighed. _Well, nothing to do but wait for Castle to attack._ Just as she thought that she heard the sound of gun going off from inside the warehouse. That sound made her smirk and jump down. When she landed she saw one of Shaw's bodyguards lying in the pool of blood and two bodyguards hidden behind the crates, shooting around blindly, the last bodyguard was protecting Shaw from the corner of the room that was completely covered by crates except for one side. _They can't run if the enemy is front of them, but nobody can sneak behind_ _them. They were probably counting on those assholes from outside to kill him if he came out in the open._ She smirked at the thought.

She looked at the woman who was tied up on the chair, she looked rather calm, considering the situation. _Huh, must be Fisk's wife. She's a looker, considering her age._ She banished those thoughts out of her head, not the right time to appreciate beautiful women.

She slowly walked towards Shaw and his bodyguard, even though she doesn't really need to be that silent, considering all the noise from the shooting, still, doesn't hurt to be careful. Just as she approached him, she heard another body falling to the ground. She glanced back to see that another bodyguard was shoot, this one in the head. Cassandra then continued walking toward the bodyguard and thought about how useful invisibility can be for an assassin. All the thoughts went out of her head when she shot the bodyguard in the head and turned visible so Shaw could see her face. All that was left inside her now is a demonic hunger for murder, no thoughts, no emotions, just hunger.

Shaw looked surprised to see her coming out of thin air but quickly shook himself out of it. "Hey! Over here!" He shouted to his last bodyguard just before Cassandra turned around and, with amazing precision, shot the guard in both eyes. She then turned back to Shaw with glowing eyes.

Punisher got out of his hiding place and saw a woman he met earlier holding Shaw at gun point. His eyes narrowed. "You followed me!" He yelled at her.

Cassandra glanced at him and smirked. "You didn't think I would let you hog all the fun, did you?" She then glanced at the still tied up woman. "Why don't you be a darling and untie the poor lady? I bet those ropes are hurting her pretty skin." He was about to protest but Cassandra spoke before he could. "Listen, Castle, Shaw is mine!"

Punisher glared at her, but he untied the woman nevertheless. Shaw looked the woman over and tried to charge her, yet, he found himself unable to move. Cassandra smirked at him. "Sorry buddy, telekinesis."

Shaw glared at her, which made her smirk widen. He then glanced to the left and smirked. Cassandra only managed to glance at the direction he did before she found herself dodging a rather large flame that was about to hit her. _Pyrokinesis? That means… shit!_ She turned to look at the direction the flame came from and, indeed, there she was. Selene Gallio, the Black Queen.

 _2026, London, England_

Claire coughed as she woke up to see her room almost completely engulfed in flames. The first thing she did was look around for some sign of Cassandra. When she saw her on the bed, coughing, she hurried up to her side.

"Cass-" She coughed because of the smoke. "Cassandra!" She yelled as she got to her side. When she noticed that she was still somehow sleeping, she started shaking her to wake her up. "Cassandra!"

Cassandra woke up to her name being called. She coughed, then she noticed the fire. "Wha- what's going on?"

Claire shook her head. "No time! We have to run!" Cassandra nodded and jumped out of bed.

They somehow managed to avoid the flames as they went out of the room, but the rest of the dorm wasn't any better. Building was burning and collapsing all around them. "Damn." Cassandra whispered. "I wish I had mother's pyrokinesis." Fortunately, Claire didn't hear her.

They avoided flames and collapsed parts of the building as they ran for the exit. They froze in their tracks when they heard a familiar voice calling for help. Claire turned to Cassandra. "I think that was Lydia, we have to help her!" She yelled even as she ran in her direction.

"But… Damn!" Cassandra yelled as she started running after her. When they arrived, they saw Lydia lying on the ground, collapsed wood holding her leg so she can't escape. Claire tried to lift it so she can move, but found out it's too heavy. She turned to Cassandra and was about to ask for help, when Cassandra spoke. "Move aside." She looked at her with confusion but obeyed. Claire's eyes widened when Cassandra's blue eyes started glowing red and the wood holding Lydia's leg started levitating. She was staring at Cassandra with wide eyes for a little too long, so Cassandra moved her narrowed red eyes to her. "What are you waiting for!? Invitation!? Grab her and let's go!"

Claire nodded and moved to help Lydia up, she would ask her questions later. They headed towards the exit again and were just a corner away from it when the floor above Cassandra gave and fell on her. Cassandra just managed to turn around when she heard a loud crack before a large part of debris fell on her and one burning part fell on her face.

"Cassandra!" Claire yelled and was about to run and try to help her when a woman dressed all in black materialized out of thin air. Seeing the woman made Claire stop in her tracks and almost cover with fear. Her eyes were glowing red just like Cassandra's were just a couple minutes ago, but that wasn't what made her scared. No, what scared her was the way the woman's eyes burned with fury.

Selene used telekinesis to remove the debris from Cassandra's body and used pyrokinesis to stop her face from burning. Then she bent down to pick up, now unconscious, twelve year-old. She cradled her gently, which was very odd for this woman. She inspected her face to see the entire right side of her face was burned, her eyes narrowed even more in fury.

Selene glanced at the two girls, who gulped in fear. "If you wish to get out of here alive, you better hurry toward the exit." She spoke in a commanding tone then, without waiting for an answer, she teleported herself and Cassandra out of there.

…..

After only three days of unconsciousness, Cassandra woke up in the hospital bed with Claire sitting in the chair next to it, sleeping. "Claire." She called with a weak voice, when she didn't get any answer, she called again, a little stronger this time.

That made Claire stir, and she slowly opened her eyes. At first she looked around to whoever called, but then her eyes fell on Cassandra, who was now awake. "Cassandra!" She yelled as she moved to hug her. "Oh, God, I'm so glad you're awake." She then glanced at the door. "I better call the doctor."

Cassandra tried to stop her, but she was out of the room before she could. She was so thirsty, and her body was sore. She tried to remember what happened, and when she did, her eyes widened and her left hand flew to her cheek, only to feel her burned skin, her eyes widened even more and she looked around for a mirror.

Just at that moment, doctor came into her room and smiled at her. "Good afternoon Ms. Gallio." He then went to check her records. "I'm Dr. Robinson. I have to say, you were quite lucky, all that debris fell on you and you didn't break anything." He smiled at her again. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Mirror." She told him. When his face changed into sympathy and he tried to protest her eyes started glowing and she glared at him. "Mirror! NOW!" She yelled, her thirst completely forgotten.

Doctor nodded and took the mirror out of his coat pocket and gave it to Cassandra. He gulped. "I'm afraid it isn't possible to…" He was interrupted by Cassandra's scream of rage and the sound of glass breaking.

Cassandra looked down at the, now broken, mirror with furious red eyes. She then turned those same eyes to the doctor, who gulped loudly. "How did I get out of there?" Her voice was deceptively calm.

"Your…" He cleared his throat when he heard fear in his own voice. He had a lot of angry patients, but none of them scared him as much as this twelve year old girl. "Your mother went into the building and saved you."

Cassandra nodded her head slowly. _Mother was here, so she knew something would happen. That means this fire wasn't an accident._ Her eyes hardened at the thought, someone burned the building, and that someone is about to feel the greatest pain in their lives. "Leave."

"But…"

Cassandra turned to glare at him. "I said LEAVE!" The doctor decided to listen to her this time, and leave the room before she does something really bad to him. That left Cassandra alone with her thoughts, thoughts about showing the person who did this to her torture even devil can only dream of.

….

Cassandra woke up in the middle of the night to the feeling of someone caressing her burned flesh. She glanced to the side to see Selene standing there, staring at Cassandra's burned flesh with an angry look on her face. "Oh, you poor, poor child." She cooed.

Cassandra turned to look at her with tears in her eyes. "Who…" Even she could hear shakiness in her voice, she sniffed. "Who did this?"

Selene looked at her and sighed. "The headmistress worked for Shaw, he somehow found out about my plans to kill him and…" She hesitated, she never told Cassandra about her plans or Cassandra's role in them. In the end, she sighed and decided to tell her, over the years, she gained a rather large fondness for the girl. "… and your part in them, so he ordered her to kill you."

Cassandra nodded and closed her eyes. "Do you still plan to kill Shaw?" She opened her eyes to see Selene looking surprised by the question. Selene was about to remove the hand but Cassandra grabbed her and leaned into the touch. "What happened to the headmistress?"

Selene smirked. "Somehow, fire went out of control and spread to her office." She then hesitated again before answering Cassandra's other question. "And, yes, I'm still planning to kill Shaw."

Cassandra nodded slightly. "Very well." She then opened her eyes again. "But when you do make a move, I want to be the one to kill him."

 **AN/ So, what did you think of this chapter? Don't worry, it'll be explained how Cassandra got rid of the burns. I'm sorry if the action scene wasn't good, I'm not too good at writing them.**

 **So, follow, favorite and review (please)**


	10. The War IV

Chapter 10

The War Part IV

 _2015, New York_

 _Well, damn._ Cassandra thought as she watched the smirking Black Queen. _That outfit always manages to make me hot._ She smirked at the thought. That smirk disappeared quickly when she dodged another flame. She barely heard the shotgun being fired as she thought about how to get out of this mess.

Selene smirked at Punisher as she straightened out after she was shot by a shotgun. "That won't work, you silly boy."

Punisher narrowed his eyes and glanced at Cassandra, who was watching Selene warily. Cassandra, who felt someone watching her, glanced at Punisher and sighed. She then straightened out and turned to look at Selene. "You won't just let me kill Shaw and leave, will you?"

Selene smirked. "Tempting, but no." Cassandra just sighed and nodded, like she was expecting it. "I think I'd rather take you and your friend here as new pets."

Punisher shot at her once again. "Like hell you will!" He then jumped behind a crate and went to hide.

Shaw walked toward Cassandra and roughly pulled her by the hair. "Not so smart now, are you bitch!?" He spat at her face.

Cassandra smirked at him. "Au contraire, Shaw." Her eyes glowed red and became invisible, after that, she punched him in the gut with great force, making him let go of her. "You're about to learn just how smart I am." She spoke, but neither Shaw nor Selene could guess from where.

Cassandra smirked as she hid from them and used her telepathy to find where Castle and Vanessa Fisk were. Fisk hid herself right after Castle untied her. When she found them she silently walked toward Vanessa and put her hand over her mouth.

When Vanessa felt hand being put over her hand, her eyes widened, until she heard a friendly and slightly flirty female voice whisper in her ear. "Relax, sweet thing, I'm here to help." Cassandra almost licked her ear, out of habit, but managed to stop herself. "Stay where you are, I'm taking care of this." When she got a nod, Cassandra smirked and left in search for Punisher.

Selene was, on Shaw's orders, using her telepathy to find this woman. She shook her head. "No, nothing."

Shaw growled and kicked the crate in front of him. "What about others!?" When Selene just shook her head he growled again. "How is that even possible!?"

Selene was about to give him a snarky answer when she felt a telepathic touch. –Tell him I'm protecting them with my telepathy.- She heard the amused voice of the woman she just met.

Selene turned to Shaw. "She told me to tell you she is protecting them with her telepathy."

Shaw was about to yell again when he noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look and his eyes widened when he saw the body of his dead bodyguard rise. "What the hell is going on here!?" He yelled to Selene.

Selene used the lighter and her pyrokinesis to burn the body, then turned to Shaw. "How the hell should I know!?" She yelled back.

-Zombie town.- They both heard the amused voice in their minds.

Shaw growled, again. "Stop hiding, you bitch!" He yelled to the air.

He heard her dark laugh before he heard her voice in his mind. –Now, why should I do that when I'm having so much fun?- She spoke in amused tone.

Cassandra smirked as she watched him look around, as if that would help him find her. "So, what exactly did you do with that body?" She heard Punisher's quiet voice from beside her. She found him about a minute before she started messing with Shaw, well perhaps she messed with Selene as well, but it's not like she's trying to kill her.

Cassandra smirked at him. "Magic." When he gave her an irritated look she chuckled. "No, I'm serious, I'm a sorceress as well as mutant." She then turned serious. "You got the plan?"

Castle nodded. "Yeah, sure, I draw the girl away from Shaw while you kill him." He spoke with a tone that made it clear he was unhappy about the plan.

Cassandra then looked him in the eye. "Do not, and I repeat, do not, under any circumstances, engage her in combat, she is very hard to kill." She then smirked. "And, plus, I don't want to see anything happen to that sweet butt of hers."

Punisher rolled his eyes, but moved to do as he was told, even though it's hurting his pride. What's important is that another criminal is about to die tonight. He snuck to the crate behind Selene and stood there waiting for his signal.

-Signal- He heard in his mind. That made him roll his eyes, worst signal ever. He shot her in the back and ducked behind a crate.

Selene turned her glowing eyes to glare at the man she now knows is behind her. "They never learn." She spoke through gritted teeth, she glanced at Shaw. _He'll be fine, and even if she kills him, not my problem._ She went to follow that stupid vigilante.

Cassandra smirked when she saw Selene following after Punisher. She was slightly worried about him, though. _Ah, he'll survive, and even if he doesn't, there are more insane criminal hunters in the world._ She walked toward Shaw and became visible, all of that with a grin on her face. When he noticed her, Shaw was about to call for Selene, but Cassandra said the word he knows all too well and he couldn't make a sound.

Cassandra smirked and raised herself telekinetically so her lips were right next to his ear. "Now, where were we?" She whispered in a sensual tone.

….

Scott looked around the room once more, he was glad Gambit told him Cassandra wasn't there, it gave him an opportunity to search her room for clues about her. He had to make sure he wasn't an enemy of X-men, at least that's what he told himself, he was actually there because she knew about his affair with Emma and he was hoping to find something incriminating so he could be done.

When he heard someone clearing their throat he turned around to see Jean glaring at him. "What are you doing up?" He spoke softly, hoping to lessen the anger she probably feels right now. That's another thing he doesn't understand, the woman was here for only two days and she managed to befriend almost everyone. Sure, she was charismatic with everyone but himself, but couldn't they see what a conniving and evil bitch she is.

Jean moved to take one of the books Cassandra bought with Scott's money and offered it to Scott, who glanced at the book then looked at her with confusion. "She told me to give you this when you break into her room." She spoke coldly.

Scott reluctantly took the book titled 'How to please a woman' and opened it. What he saw was written on it made him glare at the book before throwing it at the wall.

 _Dear brain-damaged asshole, I told your hot (in more ways than one) wife to give you this book once she sees you breaking into my room. I've got three things to tell you:_

 _You're gonna have to do better than that if you want me out of your hair._

 _You're predictable._

 _Stop pissing me off, I'm prone to talking when I'm pissed off._

 _Love, Cassandra. (We both know that's not true)_

 _PS. You can keep the book, I'm sure you need it, your wife tells me you only do missionary._

Scott glared at the book even as it slumped to the floor. He stormed out of the room without glancing at Jean immediately afterwards. Jean raised an eyebrow and went to pick up the thrown book. Even she had to laugh a little at what Cassandra has written.

One line didn't sit well with her though. _I'm prone to talking._ What could have Cassandra meant by that, she wondered. She decided to go to sleep and ask her about it tomorrow, seeing as how she was really tired.

Scott ran to the fountain without even meaning to. He couldn't believe that his wife talked about their sex life with that woman, why does no one but him see what a conniving bitch she is. She is even worse than her mother, and he could tell that by only knowing her for two days. He cradled his head in his hands and groaned.

"What's got you in such a bad state?" He heard the amused voice of Emma Frost. He turned to glare at her and she raised her hands in defense. "Seriously, what is it?" She asked in a more serious tone as she walked towards him. "Is it those stupid rumors about your and Jean's… um, sex life?"

He whipped his head to look at her. "You heard about that?" When she gave him a nod he got up and started walking towards her. "How?"

Emma shrugged. "Robert told everyone." His eyes widened at that, but Emma couldn't see it because of his shades and the fact that it was dark outside. "He also spread some nonsense about me being Selene's submissive." She had an idea how he came to this information but wanted to be sure before she did anything about it.

Scott clenched his fists. "That little bitch!" He shook his head. "She's too dangerous, I should…"

"Oh, come on!" Emma interrupted him with a mocking smile. "We both know why you hate her." She took a step towards him and started massaging his chest. "You hate her because she could reveal our little affair if she wanted to."

Scott took a step back and glared at her. "So you're not worried about her telling someone?"

"Why should I be? I'm not the one who's sleeping with someone else behind my wife's back."

Scott glared at her. "We are not sleeping together." Emma barely managed not to roll her eyes. He's in serious denial, he thinks that if he doesn't touch her, he isn't cheating. "Now, excuse me, I have to go." He moved past her towards the mansion.

Emma shook her head and went back to her room as well. What neither of them noticed was a pair of blue eyes watching them. Esme giggled as she stepped out in the open. "Well, this is a juicy little gossip."

…

Shaw glared at Cassandra as she kept the gun locked on him. "You know." Cassandra started. "When I was younger I used to dream about the ways I would kill you." She shook her head with a smirk. "I never imagined I would get to kill you twice." She grinned at him, when she got a confused look from him, she sighed. "Long story."

-Could you hurry up a little!?- Cassandra heard Castle's voice in her head.

Cassandra sighed and shook her head. "No one appreciates the art of slow, painful death anymore." She gave Shaw a sheepish smile and shrugged. "Sorry, no time." She told him just before she shoot him in the chest three times. –Done, you can go now.- She then glanced behind her at where Mrs. Fisk hid. –You should probably stay where you are, not to get caught by Selene or Castle, he would just love to get his hands on your husband's neck.-

She didn't wait for them to answer as she started walking towards where Selene was. When she finally spotted her she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and stared at Selene's barely covered backside with a smirk. "You know." When Selene turned towards her with glowing eyes she raised her hands in a sign of surrender. "Hear me out, first!" She spoke quickly, she wasn't afraid of Selene, she was just… well, okay, maybe she was afraid of her.

Selene crossed her arms and stared at her. "Make it quick."

Cassandra sighed in relief. _Thank God, I thought I was gonna die here._ "Well, alright, let's start with introductions. I'm Cassandra, I already know who you are." Selene nodded for her to continue. "And I'm… well, I don't how to say this." Selene watched her with impatience. "Oh, screw it!" Her eyes started glowing red and Selene was assaulted by a great number of images, so great that she barely managed to keep up with them.

When it was done, Selene watched her with wide eyes. Her expression quickly calmed and smirk appeared on her face. "So, you are the magic child." Cassandra rolled her eyes at the familiar nickname but nodded. "Well, well, well, isn't this interesting?"

Cassandra laughed. "You're telling me." She then became serious. "Now, for the reason I wanted to talk with you." Selene raised an eyebrow at her. "Shaw is dead, the Hellfire is all yours, Destiny's prophecy is fulfilled, granted not in the way you thought it would." Selene nodded. "But it was fulfilled, so I suppose you will have no need for mini me?"

Selene's both eyebrows rose at this. "You want her." Cassandra nodded, even though it wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Why?"

Cassandra sighed. "That's a difficult question." She tapped her chin. "The girl has a potential to become a sorcerer supreme." Selene's eyebrows rose in surprise. "But, if she's with you, some things will happen, things that will make it impossible for her to become one."

Selene nodded slowly. "And, why, exactly, should I care?"

Cassandra snapped her fingers. "See, that's the difficult part." She raised her hand to her mouth then spat on it. She clenched her fist and started walking toward Selene, who watched her warily. When she stood in front of her, she presented her hand and unclenched her fist to show a golden ring with a ruby. "I… borrowed this ring from Dr. Strange, it holds an essence of a powerful demon." She smirked when Selene's eyes widened. "I'm sure you'll find something to do with it."

Selene nodded and took the ring. "Very well."

Cassandra smirked. "Do we have a deal?"

"Sure." Selene spoke as she inspected the ring.

Cassandra grinned. "How about we celebrate then?" When Selene raised her head from looking at the ring to look at her, smirked and raised an eyebrow she shrugged. "What? I didn't have sex in five days, I'm horny." She could hear the whine in her own voice.

Selene laughed. "Ah, poor baby." She cooed. "But I can't tonight, I have to study the ring you gave me." With that, she casted a spell and disappeared.

Cassandra shook her head. "Now, I'm being a sex-block to myself. Pathetic." She used her telepathy to check where Vanessa and Castle were and found out Vanessa was still where she was before and Castle was outside, leaning on his car, completely pissed.

Cassandra shook her head and headed in Vanessa's direction. _If he starts giving me trouble I won't have trouble killing him, I'm horny and I'm pissed because I can't do shit about it._ When Shaw's body stood in her way, she simply walked over it and continued walking to where Vanessa was.

When she and Vanessa got out of the warehouse, she noticed Castle raising his head to look at her and stopped walking. "Go to my car." She spoke to Vanessa without taking her eyes off Castle. When Vanessa nodded and headed in the direction of the car she started walking toward Castle again.

Punisher glanced at the woman going towards the car. "I'm going to go after her husband, you know?"

Cassandra nodded. "Not this way, though." She glanced at Vanessa and smirked. "She's too fine to be a hostage."

Punisher shook his head but there was a slight smirk on his face. "See you around… Cassandra, right?" He said as he opened the door to his car.

Cassandra nodded. "Yeah, see you around." She watched him enter the car and drive away before turning around and walking towards her new car. "Gotta say…" She said with a smirk. "… I'm a fucking genius."

…..

Cassandra entered the mansion at three in the morning with a briefcase in her hand and smirk on her face. _First, I stole his money then he gives me more money. What a moron._ She wanted to laugh when Fisk offered her money for saving his wife and killing Shaw, but she managed to somehow keep it in.

When she entered the mansion she was surprised to find Sage sitting there with her shades in place. "Isn't it a little dark to wear shades?" She asked with an amused voice.

Sage glanced at her. "These are Cybernetic Sunglasses, they are…"

Cassandra cleared her throat. "They have nothing to do with money, power or sex so I don't really care." She then smirked. "Ask me what I did tonight."

Sage sighed. "What did you do tonight?"

Cassandra grinned and raised a briefcase. "Glad you asked. I earned me some money." She then went to sit on the couch where Sage sat. "Damn, I'm beat." She said as she took the gun out and threw it on the glass table in front of her. She then glanced at Sage. "What, couldn't sleep?"

Sage glanced at the gun with suspicion. "Something like that." She then looked directly at her. "Want something to drink?" Sage isn't sure if she can seduce this woman, because contrary to everybody's beliefs, she is sure that this woman isn't easily seduced, but she knows it would be easier to do it if she had a couple of drinks in her.

Cassandra looked at her suspiciously. "Sure." She said slowly.

Sage stood up and started leading her toward kitchen, making sure to sway her hips a little more than usually, but nothing scandalous. Cassandra noticed the sway of Sage's hips and, contrary to what Sage wanted, her eyes hardened and began glowing red, she made sure to school her face into her usual smirk when they arrived in the kitchen and Sage began to look through the fridge for something alcoholic.

"Wine?" Sage asked as she raised the bottle for Cassandra to see. When she got a nod she took out two wine glasses for them and sat down at the table across from Cassandra. "So, what were you doing tonight?"

Cassandra smirked and took a sip of her glass of wine. "I saved Fisk's wife after the Hellfire kidnapped her."

Sage raised her eyebrow at that, she thought this woman would rather be on the Hellfire's side. "Why, I thought you didn't want to get involved?" She decided to ask, instead.

Cassandra shrugged. "I didn't want to get involved because there was nothing for me to gain. Now, there was a lot to gain." She thought about mini her as she said that.

Sage nodded, opportunist, that was expectable. "How did that go?" She asked as she took a sip of her wine.

Cassandra grinned. "Watch the news tomorrow." Sage was about to ask something else when Cassandra raised her hand to stop her. "Enough questions, I have a question of my own." Sage nodded for her to continue. Cassandra smirked and used her hands to balance herself as she stood up and leaned over the table. "How does it feel to be Xavier's little whore?" Sage was about to say something, but one look at Cassandra's glowing and pissed eyes and she, intelligently, decided to remain silent. "Tell me honestly, what did you think would happen? We talk a little, we drink wine, then we fuck and I tell you my darkest secrets?" Cassandra was fuming by now, and Sage had to admit, she was scared for her life. Cassandra, what she's like now, is remarkably similar to Selene, and if she's really like Selene, she won't think twice about killing her. "Tell your professor that I don't appreciate my sexuality being used against me." She spoke in almost a whisper. "If he tries something like this I won't think twice about wiping him away from the face of the earth." Her eyes stopped glowing and she stood up straight to watch her with disgust. "You're not worth my time." She spoke before heading out and going towards her room. Sage sighed in relief.

 **AN/ Two chapters in two days. I'm on fire. Either that or I don't have real life. Anyway let me know what you thought.**

 **Follow, favorite and review**


	11. The War V

Chapter 11

The War part V

 _2015, New York_

Cassandra groaned as she woke up to the sound of loud knocking. She didn't have to use telepathy to know who was knocking and what it was about. She glanced at the clock to see that it was 10am. "I'm coming!" She yelled through the door. She then realized what she said and smirked. "How long has it been since you heard that one!?"

Scott growled and kicked the door in anger. "Come out right now!" He yelled at her. He couldn't believe she went and murdered five people last night.

Cassandra glared at the door with glowing eyes and stood up from the bed. "Fine." She whispered to herself. She marched over to the door and opened it forcefully. Scott's jaw dropped when he saw she was completely nude. "So, are we going or what?" She was already pissed because of Sage's little stunt from last night and she had no patience for Scott and his undeserved arrogance.

Scott clenched his jaw and turned away. "Get dressed." He spoke in a controlled tone. Cassandra nodded and closed the door. Five minutes later, she opened the door dressed in a tight black half shirt and black skinny jeans. "Professor wants to talk with you."

Cassandra nodded. "Good, I want to talk with him too." Scott didn't like the way she said that. He would have to keep an eye on her so she doesn't try to hurt the professor.

They walked to the conference room, where the rest of his and Ororo's team was, and entered to see them all turning around to look at them. Scott went and sat down on the chair next to the professor while Cassandra went and sat on the only chair that remained, next to Sage. She didn't spare her a second glance as she turned to look at the professor with cold eyes.

Professor sat up and stared at her silently for a few seconds, then, with a sigh, he spoke. "Sage tells me that you went to save Fisk's wife from the Hellfire Club, is that correct?" She nodded. "We also heard that Shaw was killed last night."

Cassandra smirked. "You want to know whether I killed him, right?"

"Of course you killed him! Who else!?" Scott yelled as he stood up from his chair.

Cassandra barely glanced at him as she answered. "Punisher was there as well." Her smirk widened when she saw some widened eyes, she wasn't about to lie and tell them that he killed him, but she wasn't about to confirm that it was her who killed him either. Truth is, after all, the best deception. "Had I not been there, Punisher would kidnap Fisk's wife as well, so he could use her to maim Fisk out in the open, so it was a good thing I was there."

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "So, Punisher killed Shaw?" She remained silent. Xavier nodded. "Very well." Cassandra smirked slightly, she didn't tell him that it was Punisher who killed him, it's his own fault he assumed that he did, that's what she's going to say if the truth gets out. "Why did you save the woman, if I might ask? You didn't want to get involved yesterday, if I remember correctly." Everyone turned to look at her with interest at that.

Cassandra shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna tell you the entire story." When she noticed Gambit's panic she spoke telepathically to him. –Don't worry. I'm going to skip the part with stealing.- She turned to Xavier. "Well, you see, I was doing something that night when I ran into Punisher." She glanced around to see everyone was looking at her. "We talked a bit, he told me he was going after Shaw, who kidnaped this seriously hot MILF. His words not mine." She grinned. "So, me being a nice girl I am, I decided to help him, in turn freeing her. And maybe getting a little something something. Unfortunately, Vanessa was completely devoted to Fisk and Selene was too busy with taking over Hellfire Club, since Shaw is dead."

Emma sat up. "The Black Queen was there?"

Cassandra nodded. "Yeah, and she was as hot as ever." When she got a glare from everyone in the room she shrugged. "Well, she is." She then turned to Scott. "Hey, did you get the book I left you?" She spoke, completely ignoring the fact they were talking about something else. Scott turned to glare at her. "Well, would you look at that? I try to be nice and give you a gift and I don't even get a 'thank you'." She shook her head. "I was trying to help, honest. I mean, I don't know much about straight sex, but I do know that only doing missionary equals bad sex and, according to research, bad sex is a second most common reason for divorce." She then grinned at him. "Right after adultery."

Scott's jaw clenched, but he decided to remain silent, first smart decision Cassandra saw him make. Professor cleared his throat. "Anyway, how did you get out of fighting with Selene?" He asked suspiciously.

Cassandra shrugged. "Well, after I killed Shaw, she didn't really care about catching me, so I simply walked out." She told him with a bored voice.

"Wouldn't she want revenge?" Scott asked loudly, making Cassandra laugh and Emma and even Sage smirk a little. Scott looked at Cassandra like she was crazy. "What's so funny?"

Seeing as how Cassandra wasn't about to stop laughing any time soon, Emma decided to answer that question. "The Black Queen doesn't really care about what happens to Shaw. Actually, she would definitively prefer seeing him dead, so she can take over the Hellfire Club."

Scott looked at her with confusion. "But, why did she work for him then?" He asked Emma making Cassandra laugh even harder. Everybody turned to look at her like she's crazy this time.

Cassandra gasped for air as she stopped laughing and wiped the invisible tear from her eye. _Ah, nothing like laughing at the brain-damaged asshole's idiotic questions to brighten my mood._ "Ah, fuck, stop talking, I'm gonna die from laughing so hard."

Xavier sighed. "Enough, please." He then turned to Cassandra. "Anyway, I was thinking." He started cautiously. "You have great telepathic power, and that makes you immune to other telepaths if I'm not mistaken?" He looked at her. Cassandra's eyes hardened for less than a second, not enough for anyone to notice. She nodded slowly. "Well, as it so happens, I have need of people with your talents." He was looking directly in Cassandra's eyes, so he missed Sage's brief look of disgust.

Cassandra nodded and smirked. "As a spy, right?" When she saw Xavier opening his mouth to deny it, she raised her hand to stop him, and her eyes hardened again. "Do NOT even try to lie to me! I don't even need telepathy to know where you are going with this!" Her eyes started glowing and she leaned over the desk. "And don't even try to lie and tell me that you don't have spies working for you."

Ororo turned to glare at Xavier. "Professor, what is the meaning of this? You told us that you don't have spies anymore." Xavier shifted in his chair uncomfortably while Cassandra smirked slightly. This is going good so far. She's trying to ruin their image of him a little, as a revenge for what he tried to do last night.

Scott sat up in his chair. "You don't really believe what she's saying do you?" He said as he pointed to Cassandra.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, even though nobody could see it, since they were glowing. "Oh, spare me your undying loyalty. You are so far up his ass that you can't see all of his faults, and he has a lot of those." She then spoke to Xavier again. "I don't appreciate my sexuality being used against me." She spoke in a deceptively calm voice. "And I don't appreciate when someone lies to me, as you were just trying to do. Now, I understand the need for spies in your business, they are there to do jobs you don't want your X-men involved in." She smirked when she noticed Ororo's eyes narrow at Xavier once she grasped what Cassandra was trying to say. Assassination, prostitution and who knows what else. Some of Xavier's spies don't even have a choice of what missions they want to take, so he is pretty much their… pimp, for the lack of better word. "But I already tried the life of a spy once, and, honestly, I didn't like it, so I'll have to deny that offer."

Xavier shifted uncomfortably in his chair while everyone looked at him, some with glares, others with betrayed looks, only Scott appeared to believe that he didn't have any spies and that Cassandra was lying. He sighed, it would be best to come clean rather than deny it. "Yes, I still have spies, but they are a necessity…" Before he could continue, Ororo interrupted him.

"What are you having them do?" She asked coldly, since she found out about Sage she didn't trust professor as much as she used to.

"Nothing but spying on our enemies and having them gather evidence of our enemies' crimes." When he finished speaking he could hear Cassandra snickering, that made him sigh, seems like he won't be able to hide anything, perhaps he should just remove their memories of this meeting. One glance at Cassandra subtly shaking her head at him while wearing a smirk showed him two things. One, she can easily read him. Two, no, that would be a terrible idea.

Ororo whipped her head to face Cassandra. "What does he have them do?"

Cassandra waved a dismissive hand. "The usual, blackmail, prostitution, assassination." She spoke in a bored tone. _Well, if the bastard didn't have Sage try to seduce me, this would go differently. We would be talking privately and I would blackmail the shit out of him. But, not everything goes as planned._

Scott couldn't stand to listen to her shit anymore, so he rose to his feet. "Enough! Professor would never do something like that!"

Cassandra sat down again, her eyes stopped glowing some time ago. "Listen, I care little about your hero-worship or crush, whatever it is, but what I just told you wasn't a lie." She turned to look him in the shades. "Why do you think he refused to scan the kids once he found out about the drugs?"

Xavier glared at her. "I refused to scan them because of the rules." He spoke in a cold tone.

Cassandra sighed. "That's a lie and we both know it." She sat back in her chair. "You refused to scan them because of guilt. You felt guilt over breaking your own rules with…" She closed her eyes. "Well, I'm going to keep some secrets to myself for now." Ororo was about to protest but Cassandra's telepathic voice stopped her. –I'll tell you later.- It would be best if she had allies here, and Ororo is perfect for that.

Emma sat up with wide eyes. "That actually makes sense." This isn't the first time she saw someone making poor decisions because of guilt. Suddenly, she feels protecting Esme was the right thing to do, she can see that this man is obsessed by his goal. So obsessed that he is ready to do anything to achieve it. She talked with Cassandra a couple of times, and she noticed her implying that some of Xavier's people aren't working for him willingly, now it makes more sense to her, Xavier has a spy who's forced to work for him. She, like Cassandra, understands the need for a spy, but what Cassandra seems to be implying is too much.

Cassandra glanced at her and smirked. "You can bet your sweet ass it does."

Xavier sighed. "Please, we can talk about this later." He glanced around the room. Everything is going out of control, he has to salvage what trust he has left. "Now, we need to talk about what you did last night. What you did was unnecessary, perhaps you didn't kill Shaw, but I'm sure you killed at least one of his men." Cassandra nodded. She knew what game he played, he wanted to make her untrustworthy and by doing that, lessen the blow she just struck at him. That's the basic of human psychology. If the person who gave you information is untrustworthy, the information isn't that important, even if it is the truth. He wants to play that game against her, and that was his biggest mistake, because Cassandra never loses. "You proved to us that you are not trustworthy. I'm afraid we are going to have to close you in your room."

Cassandra nodded. "Very well." She smirked when she noticed his surprised expression. He thought she would fight the punishment. No, he hoped she would fight the punishment. But why would she do that? If she fights it, she's going to become even less trustworthy. This way, she gets out unscathed.

Xavier covered up his surprise and turned to Jean. "Jean, could you take her to her room and make sure someone is watching her at all times?"

Jean seemed reluctant to leave, but she relented. Jean would take the first shift and Ororo was quick to volunteer for second, seems like she really wants that information. As she was getting out of the room, Cassandra made sure to leave one last telepathic message to Xavier. –Game on, Charles.-

…

Fisk was sitting at the head of the table, Chameleon was sitting on his left and Doctor Octopus on his right. Next to Chameleon sat Bullseye and next to Doctor Octopus sat the Sandman. He made sure to get the best team money can buy, he also made sure that these four knew that any squabbles they had between each other better not interfere with their job, which was to destroy the Hellfire Club.

Kingpin sat up in his chair and smirked. "So, the plan is this, we all know that Hellfire's main adversaries are those foolish X-men." His smirk grew when he caught their interest. "This is what we're going to do. First, Chameleon is going to turn into this man." He pointed at the blond, middle aged man on the picture. "This is Ronald Aimer, he is well known for being tried for molesting under aged girls a couple of times, always managed to save himself, thanks to Shaw." He looked at them to see that they were disgusted. They might be criminals, but they had some morals. "Chameleon will attack the Xavier's school." Of course he knew about the school, but they didn't interfere with his business, he wasn't about to with theirs, this situation changes that however. "He will be backed up by a couple of my people dressed in the Hellfire bodyguard uniform. He will also kidnap this X-man." He said as he pointed at the picture of Jean Summers. "She is among their original members and they will definitely rush to save her."

Chameleon raised his hand. "From what I know of the chick, which isn't a lot honestly, she is a powerful telepath, how will I keep her with me?"

Kingpin smirked. "Ah, glad you asked." He took the briefcase from the floor and placed it on the table. He opened it and took out some kind of ugly necklace. "This device nullifies mutant powers as long as it's worn, and you are going to use it on her." Chameleon nodded. "Then, the X-men will think it was Hellfire who took it, and they will…"

Bullseye interrupted him. "They will rush in guns a blazing to save her, and then, while Hellfire is fighting the X-men, we attack them." He said while punching his hand, as if to demonstrate his power.

Kingpin gave him an unimpressed look. "Exactly."

…..

Cassandra groaned, she was really bored. She was locked up here for three hours already. She glanced at Jean to see her sitting at an uncomfortable chair, watching TV. _Now, we can't have her sitting on that uncomfortable chair, can we? Imagine how her back would hurt._ She grinned at the thought.

"Firefly." She sang. When Jean didn't move she glanced at the TV. Some romantic comedy, she was probably lost in her thoughts then. "Firefly." She said a little louder. Nothing. _How does a telepath get lost in her own head?_ She sighed and stood up. She walked towards Jean and leaned so her lips were right next to her ear. "Are you ignoring me, firefly?" She whispered sensually before licking her earlobe.

Jean turned her head around with a start, making Cassandra laugh. "What the hell are you doing!?" She yelled at her.

Cassandra shrugged. "You were completely ignoring me, I had to do something." She spoke with a smirk.

Jean sighed. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

Cassandra nodded. "Yes, that can be distracting for people of lower intelligence." Jean turned to glare at her. Cassandra took Jean's hands in her own and gave her a sympathetic look. "Sweetie, you are married to that brain-damaged asshole, you should be used to people telling you that you are stupid by now." She spoke with a soft voice.

Jean groaned. "Why do you hate Scott so much?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "He annoys the shit out of me." She then smirked again. "Anyway, that chair must be uncomfortable, why don't you lie down on the bed with me?" Jean looked at the bed doubtfully, Cassandra rolled her eyes again. "Don't worry, I won't bite." She smirked again. "Unless you want me to."

Jean sighed. "Sure, why not?" She spoke as she stood up.

"Sure, you are going to lie down on bed with me, or, sure, you want me to bite?"

Jean glared at her. This might have been a bad idea, she thought. She decided to lie down, anyway. After all, how bad could Cassandra be?

 _30 minutes later…_

Okay, she can be rather bad. First thing she did was spoon Jean, which Jean allowed, since Cassandra said she likes to cuddle. Then she started running her hand over Jean's arm, which Jean again allowed, since that wasn't too bad. But it didn't end there, no, she started running her hand over Jean's legs, Jean started to chastise her because of that, but found her to be asleep, or, at least, pretending to be. She then cuddled Jean even more, Jean could feel Cassandra's breasts press even harder on her back and closed her eyes. It was tough for Cassandra not to laugh when she heard Jean chanting in her head. _Don't react, don't react._ She even felt a little sorry for the redhead.

When she felt a certain brain-damaged asshole coming their way, Cassandra's amusement disappeared, she didn't let go of Jean, though, no, she would rather see how he would react to the possibility of his wife cheating on him.

Scott was pissed, he couldn't believe that woman, saying all those things about professor. And Ororo, he couldn't believe her either, how can she simply trust her like that. But, then again, Ororo started losing her faith in professor since they found out about Sage being professor's spy. Still, he couldn't believe she would simply believe that professor would stoop so low as to assassinate someone. And, Logan, his eyes narrowed at the disrespect Logan showed towards the professor.

It was because he was so pissed that he didn't knock on the door to Cassandra's room before entering. And it was because of that that he saw his wife cuddled on the bed with that woman. His eyes narrowed even more, and he couldn't stop shaking with rage. "What's going on here?" He spoke in a cold tone.

Jean was about to answer him, but Cassandra beat her to it. "What does it look like? We were about to fuck like bunnies." She spoke with her eyes still closed. "Now, if you could leave and close the door behind you, I would be grateful."

He glared at her even though she couldn't see it. "I'll wait outside until you are done with whatever you were doing." His voice was still cold and he went out of the door, completely ignoring Jean calling his name.

Jean sighed as the door closed. "Did you have to do that?" She asked Cassandra.

Cassandra raised from the bed and grinned down at her. "No, but I thought it would be fun." She spoke as she went to the bathroom to make sure her hair is fine. "Plus, let's see how he likes it." She muttered to herself, not loud enough for Jean to hear.

Jean went to open the door to see an angry Scott, well she is angry as well, for the last couple of months he was so closed off, more so than before. She doesn't know what's going on with him anymore, and, honestly, she doesn't care anymore, they are not doing anything together anymore, they didn't have sex for who knows how long, and she is almost regretting not listening to Cassandra's advice.

Scott looked at her with an emotionless face. "Are you done?" His voice was still cold.

Jean sighed and moved aside to allow him to get in. "What is it Scott?"

Cassandra cleared her throat as she walked out of the bathroom. "Why did you let him in?" She asked Jean.

Scott glared at her. "We need to talk about your lies!" He yelled at Cassandra, making her roll her eyes. "And I know what you said was a lie!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes again. "You really are his lapdog." She sighed and moved to lie on the bed. "Believe me or don't, I don't really care." She waved a hand to dismiss him.

Scott, instead to do an intelligent thing and leave, did the stupidest thing he could have done. He, in his anger, tilted his glasses up and hit her with his optic blast. "Scott!" Jean yelled. When Cassandra got her bearings back together, her eyes narrowed and she used telekinesis to send Scott out of the closed window.

She slowly got up, her eyes glowing red, and smirked. "Oh, this is gonna be fun." She spoke in a quiet voice. She then jumped out of window herself.

 **AN/ Well, there you have it. Another chapter. *Sigh* I don't have anything funny to say.**

 **Follow, favorite, review**


	12. The War VI

Chapter 12

The War part VI

Cassandra landed on her feet and faced a red faced Scott with a smirk. "Attacking me, will you? That was really stupid." She spoke as she shook her head.

Scott glared at her, then he attacked her with his optic blast, only for it to be stopped by her telekinetic shield. Cassandra grinned at him and side-kicked him in the head, making him whip his head to the side. Scott attempted to punch her, but she dodged the punch easily. Her grin didn't disappear as she punched him in the face with amazing speed, it stayed there as she did a backflip and waited for him to charge her.

Scott glared at her as he charged at her, before he could hit her, she blocked him and kicked him in the gut with her heel, making him get on his knees and cough up blood. As he was coughing blood Cassandra gave him another side-kick on the face, making him completely fall on the ground.

Ororo, Sage, Wolverine, Emma and Jean chose that moment to get out of the mansion. Ororo, Jean and Emma ran to help Scott back on his feet while Wolverine and Sage ran to Cassandra's side to try and detain her.

Cassandra, however, didn't have any plans of resisting, she simply raised her hands in the air and smirked at Scott, who was now standing with Jean and Emma's help. "Next time you get an idea to attack me, don't." She spoke in an amused tone.

Emma turned to glare at her. "Did you have to fight in front of the kids!?" She spoke in her usual cold tone. When Cassandra gave her an unconcerned shrug her glare intensified. "What is this all about anyway!?" Cassandra rolled her eyes at the stupid question, she doesn't really care about explaining so she left that task to Jean.

As Jean was explaining Wolverine got a little closer to Cassandra. "Nice fighting style, you beat him in less than a minute." He whispered.

Cassandra smirked. "Thanks." She whispered back. She then glanced at him. "I'm a better marksman than a fighter, but I know a thing or two about fighting." Wolverine nodded and smirked.

When Jean finished Wolverine spoke louder. "So, it's pretty much Scooter's fault?" He barely heard what she said, but he understood the point. Which is, it's Scooter's fault.

Jean sighed. "He attacked first, yes."

"Can I go back to my ce… err, my room, now?" She asked with a smirk.

Ororo sighed and nodded. "I'm going to take you there, then we'll talk." She said with a serious expression.

Cassandra shrugged. "Fair enough."

…

As Hank worked on bandaging Scott, there was a gash on his stomach, from Cassandra's heel. Xavier entered the room to see Jean sitting there. He glanced at Scott and shook his head. From what he heard, the fight didn't even last a minute, how skilled is that woman really when she managed to defeat Scott, who is a very good fighter, that quickly.

"Professor." He heard Jean's voice, making him turn to look at her. "I… he simply attacked her because she didn't agree with him…" She shook her head. "I knew that he changed since he was possessed by the Apocalypse, but this…"

Xavier sighed, he would like to defend Scott somehow, after all, he was only trying to defend him, but he couldn't say anything. And even if he did, he doesn't believe he is very popular with the most of X-men. He shouldn't have told Sage to seduce Cassandra. That woman is planning to destroy his reputation because of one mistake.

"Well, done." They heard Hank break the silence. "You should be fine, just don't strain your stomach too much. Meaning, no training." He gave Scott a stern look.

Scott didn't answer him, he just stood and started walking toward the med lab exit. Jean hurried up to go after him and put a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off. She sighed and started walking next to him. "Scott." He remained silent. "Scott." Still nothing. "Scott, would you just stop and talk to me!?" She yelled at him.

He stopped walking but didn't turn to look at her. "Did you see what she did there?" He asked in a cold tone.

Jean sighed and rubbed her temple. "Scott, you attacked her. Everybody would react like that if they were attacked." She told him slowly. Scott's jaw clenched and he continued walking. "Scott…" She called softly.

"She lied." He said, but didn't stop walking. "She lied about the spies, professor wouldn't do something like that."

Jean sighed and shook her head. "Scott, I know he is like a father to you, but he did do some questionable things since Moira MacTaggert's death."

Scott shook his head. "No, he wouldn't do something like that."

…..

Cassandra jumped down on her bed and sighed. "Ah, this is nice." She glanced at Ororo, who was walking through the door, and patted a spot next to her on the bed. "Wanna join me? The longest I've ever gone was 33 hours, but I could go longer." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Ororo sat down on the chair and gave Cassandra a stern expression. "Speak." She commanded.

Cassandra pouted. "I can make all your dreams come true." When she got a glare, she shrugged. "Suit yourself." She paused to make herself comfortable. "In a kingdom far, far away, there was a truly evil king called Charles, he ordered his… 'wizard', Forge, to make a device that will help him track powerful creatures called shapeshifters. There was one truly powerful shapeshifter called Raven he was interested in." She looked at Ororo to see her looking at her strangely but nodding for her to continue nevertheless. "You see, there were people who wanted to find Raven, and kill her, so, king Charles threatened to tell these people where she's hiding if she doesn't work as his spy."

Ororo's eyes widened. "Mystique? Mystique is professor's spy?" Her question got her a nod. "So, tell me if I got this right. Professor had Forge make a device to track Mystique and he uses this device in order to blackmail her into working for him."

Cassandra appeared thoughtful. "Well, you see, Forge made that device and gave it to the government, but he also made another device which will keep Mystique hidden from the other device, as long as she works for Xavier."

Ororo nodded. "I'm going to talk to professor about this." She started to rush out of the room.

"Wait!" Cassandra yelled. "If you do that, Xavier is going to turn off the device."

Ororo turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. "So what? The woman deserves what is coming to her."

Cassandra sighed. "While I do agree that her methods are a little… extreme, I believe she has the best interest of mutants in heart." Ororo gave her a dubious look. "Look, she might not use the same way you and other X-men use, but she's fighting the same fight you are." Ororo opened her mouth to protest but Cassandra cut her off with a glare. "The goal is the same, a world where mutants can live in peace. Granted, you are trying to create a world for humans and mutants to coexist in peace, which will never happen by the way, and she is trying to create a world without humans, which is just as, or even more so, ridiculous, but the goal is pretty much the same."

Ororo gave her a measuring look. "You really believe that mutants and humans can't coexist?" Her tone wasn't angry, as Scott's would have been, it was merely curious.

Cassandra sighed again, she wasn't serious for so long since, well, she couldn't remember how long has it been. "Eventually, perhaps more people will be at least tolerant of mutants, but there will always be bigots. And bigots that go against mutants are usually well organized and well-armed." Ororo was about to speak but Cassandra cut her off again. " 1863. African Americans were released from slavery, today, we see them being attacked, and even killed by racists every day. 1987. Homosexuality stopped being considered as a mental illness, today, we still see hate crimes against homosexuals. It won't be any better for mutants."

Ororo appeared to be thinking it over, finally, she sighed and walked back to sit on the chair. "So, what do you propose we do about Mystique?" She asked with a resigned tone.

Cassandra smirked. "Nothing." When Ororo looked at her questionably she quickly continued. "For now, at least. I don't care much for the way he forced her to work for him, or the way he uses her." She then looked Ororo directly in the eye. "He has other spies, you know? And he wouldn't want those spies to meet with the X-men, he would leave them to die on the field just so you don't find out about them. Even Sage would be dead if her powers weren't as useful as they are, even then, he waited to see if Shaw would pay for her before he sent you guys to save her. He let her be tortured by Bogan simply because he wanted to keep her in Hellfire Club." She watched Ororo carefully as she said all of this, and she could see the exact moment the woman lost all her faith in Charles. _Perfect._ "I can also bet that you don't know the full extent of what happens in the Hellfire Club. Did Sage or the professor ever tell you about it?" Bingo. That's when her eyes hardened and Cassandra knew that she had an ally in this woman. The war against her Charles started wouldn't be won by strength or powers, no, it would be won by intelligence and charisma, and Cassandra is far more intelligent and charismatic than Xavier could ever hope to be.

…

Castle was sitting in his car in front of the Fisk Tower, watching for any sign of activity. Even though Shaw was dead, Castle knew that the war between Fisk and this Hellfire Club wasn't over. He might as well use that war to get to Fisk.

He noticed three vans coming out of Fisk Tower's garage and his eyes narrowed to see behind the tilted glass. What he saw made him pause, there were people, dangerous looking people, inside the van. "What is he up to now?" He muttered to himself. He decided to follow them and find out.

…..

Xavier sighed, everything is falling apart in front of his very eyes. He just talked with Ororo and she seemed even colder to him than before. What's worse, he couldn't read her to find out why. _Cassandra is probably using her powers to protect Ororo's mind from me._ He rubbed his temple. _Scott was right, I shouldn't have trusted that woman, and God knows what else she knows._ That thought gave him a pause. _Could she know about Mystique? If she does and tells somebody…_ He shook his head, he doesn't want to even think about it.

A knock on the door surprised him, he looked up to see Emma standing there. "Can I help you Emma?" He asked in as normal tone as he could, given the circumstances.

Emma smirked at him. "What did you do to her?" At his confused look she hurried to explain. "What did you do to make her tell on you? From what I saw, she is an opportunistic woman, she would rather keep this information to blackmail you with it. You did something to piss her off."

Xavier sighed, he thought about that possibility, did she do this because he told Sage to seduce her. He didn't think that would make her angry, after all, she was a member of the Hellfire Club, she should be used to that level of manipulation. "I don't know." He decided to say in the end.

Emma nodded. "Well, you did something." She moved to sit on the chair in front of his desk. "What did you think would happen once the rest of the X-men found out?" She asked him coldly. "Did you think they would like you having assassins and spies? After Tessa?"

Xavier rubbed his temple. "I didn't intend for them to find out." He sighed. "What do you want Emma?"

Emma sat up in her chair. "Who are the spies Xavier?"

Xavier sighed. "You know I can't…" He was cut off by a loud explosion. His eyes widened. "What's going on?"

Emma didn't answer him, she just stood up from her chair and started running towards where the explosion was heard. When she got out of the mansion her eyes widened to see about a dozen men with guns, led by Ronald Aimer. She rushed to attack them, but stopped when she saw them put on gas masks and throwing grenades, from which smoke started coming out.

Wolverine, Jean, Rogue, Gambit, Betsy, Sage and Thunderbird came out of the mansion shortly after her and stood next to her. "What's going on now!?" Wolverine's agitation was clear in his voice. "Ah, whatever!" He shouted and draw his claws out once no one answered him.

He rushed to attack them but as soon as he came near the smoke he started coughing. "Ah, sorry buddy, but that smoke will make even you faint." Ronald's voice said. "Shoot!" They heard him order just before they started running for the cover from the bullets.

-What now?- Emma heard Jean's voice in her head and gritted her teeth, how should she know.

-You know, firefly- They all could hear Cassandra's voice in their heads just before they saw her jumping out the window. –you could just use your telekinesis to protect yourself from smoke.- They could somehow hear Cassandra's ever present smirk in her telepathic voice. "Wait, I know you." She spoke out loud to Aimer. "Or, at least, I know the man whose face you're wearing." She smirked at his surprised expression, he was standing farther away from the smoke, so he didn't wear a mask. "That's the first person I've ever killed." She then tilted her head. "Well, sort of."

"Kill this bitch!" Aimer shouted. The goons started shooting at Cassandra but she raised a telepathic shield so the bullets didn't even reach her.

Cassandra yawned. "That's the best you've got? Because if it is, you're toast." She said just before she used telekinesis to take the guns away from men. She then looked at the gas cloud that started to disappear. "You know, you shouldn't throw gas bombs out into the open, it stops working way too quickly." Her voice was bored, and her words managed to sound like a lesson.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys but I'm not going to let her hog all the fun." Betsy spoke before she rushed off to join Cassandra.

Cassandra glanced at Betsy as the woman stopped to stand next to her. "Well, how nice of you to join me, sweetheart, I was kinda getting lonely here." She spoke with a smirk.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, luv." Betsy answered with an identical smirk as she created a katana. Betsy might have decided to join Cassandra, but the others were all too happy to stand back and see what Cassandra can really do.

"On three?" Cassandra asked. When she saw the goons charging at her she smirked.

"Three." Betsy said before attacking her group. It wasn't said, but it was good manners to leave half of them to Cassandra. One guy was about to punch Cassandra when she blocked his fist and grabbed his neck to lift him in the air with ease. He was thrown at one of his friends just before his second friend was about to kick Cassandra in the face. Cassandra grabbed the leg of the guy who was about to kick her and strained it enough to break. He fell on the grass with a scream of pain. She smirked as she saw the fourth guy's reluctance to attack her. Since he was too slow in attacking her, she just attacked him herself. She just approached him and hit him hard enough for him to fall unconscious. The fifth guy fell just as easily.

"Well, that was easy." Betsy spoke as she glanced around. She chanced a glance at Aimer and saw him running away. "Hey, that guy is running away!" Cassandra turned to look and was about to run after him when she heard the sound of a shotgun.

Cassandra heard 'Aimer' cry out in pain and fall on the grass. When she glanced from where she heard the shotgun to see Castle standing there. She didn't spare him any mind for now and went to check on 'Aimer', only to see him clutching his leg. "Let's see who sent you, shall we?" She spoke before entering his mind as forcefully and painfully as she could. She smirked. "Well, mister Smerdyakov, you made a great mistake by even attempting this ridiculous plan."

The X-men who were standing there, watching, ran up to her while glancing at Castle. "What did you find?" Jean asked as she glance at Wolverine, who began to stir.

Cassandra barely glanced away from Chameleon, who was now in his real shape, as she spoke. "He works for the Kingpin." She paused to make Chameleon sleep. "He was supposed to kidnap the firefly while wearing the face of Aimer, who is a member of the Hellfire Club, so the rest of the X-men would attack the Hellfire." Her face showed disgust. "A poorly thought plan."

…..

They were all, including Punisher, who looked uncomfortable, sitting at Xavier's conference room, talking about what they should do now. Cassandra was pretty bored and completely muted their conversation to think about more interesting stuff, sex. That's why she was surprised when somebody called her name. "Huh?" She looked around, as if to check who called her.

"Are you even listening!?" Scott asked angrily.

Cassandra looked at him with half closed eyes and yawned. "Honestly? No. Your plans are stupid, your presentation dull and, honestly, you are boring me to death." She answered matter-of-factly.

"What do you propose we do then, oh genius one?" Frost's sarcasm was easily noticeable but Cassandra didn't pay it any mind.

"Why, thank you for noticing. Did you know I finished all of my college classes when I was sixteen." She spoke with a grin. "Anyway, why should we do a full frontal assault when we can simply brainwash Chameleon into thinking he got the firefly, and that the rest of us are those goons of his and let him take us to Fisk tower, where we will beat Fisk and his allies into submitting to me and bowing to me like their new queen of crime."

Emma nodded. "That's actually a very good idea. Well, except for the part where they make Cassandra the queen of crime." She spoke to Xavier, completely ignoring Cassandra's pouting face.

Professor nodded thoughtfully. "Jean, do you think you could do that?" He asked the redhead.

"Why should we make firefly do that?" Cassandra said as she waved a dismissive hand. "Let me do it, I'm a much more powerful telepath." She glanced at Jean. "No offence firefly. Plus, my powers and telepathy will be very useful, and it is my plan."

"No way in hell!" Scott yelled as he jumped up. That move, however, made his injured stomach hurt. He grunted as he moved to sit down slowly.

"Easy there buddy." Cassandra spoke in a mocking tone. "You don't want to hurt yourself too much." –Or make me tell your wife.- She continued telepathically.

Scott glared at her, but remained silent. "Ah, mean, why not, Cassandra already proved us she is more than capable." Rogue spoke.

Cassandra smirked at her. "Oh, baby, you have no idea." When that comment got her a glare, she had gal to look innocent. "What? I was talking about fighting." She then grinned devilishly. "What did you think I was talking about?"

Jean shook her head. "Even though Cassandra is persistent, narcissistic, hypersexual and incredibly flirty, I agree we could use her help." She spoke to both Scott and Xavier, who looked reluctant.

Cassandra nodded. "Thank you firefly." She took Jean's comment as a compliment even though it wasn't intended as one. "Very few people notice all those qualities."

Punisher decided it was the right time to speak up. "Listen, I don't care about the rest of you but I'm definitely going." Everybody turned to look at him in surprise since he didn't say a word since they got into the room. "But I saw this girl in action, and she is pretty good."

Xavier nodded slowly. "Okay, Cassandra can go." He sighed. _I just hope I don't regret this._

 **AN/ Another chapter. If you've read Princess Alexandria's 500 miles, than you maybe noticed that this Xavier was inspired by Xavier in her Hellfire arc. (Inspired or a cheap rip-off, you decide.)**

 **Follow, favorite and review (please review)**


	13. The War VII

Chapter 13

The War part VII

Cassandra glanced at the driver's seat and sighed. _Of all the people, I end up stuck with Sage._ She can't understand whether it's some higher power waking up this morning and thinking 'hey, why don't I make Cassandra's life harder than it already is, it'll be fun' or simply a stroke of bad luck, but there it is. And that's not all, no, it would be too easy if it was. Behind her are Jean, who isn't saying a thing, and Chameleon, who thinks they are his goons and, in turn, talks too much.

"… and then, listen to this, it's seriously funny!" Chameleon spoke with a laugh. Cassandra groaned, he stopped being amusing ten minutes ago.

Cassandra turned to look at Sage, she can be a bigger person and forgive, if it meant stopping this torture. "Can't we just, I don't know, hit him in the head with a bat?"

Sage glanced at Cassandra, a little surprised she spoke to her. "I don't think that's a good idea." Cassandra turned to look at Chameleon through the rearview mirror with glaring red eyes. Sage glanced at her. "Do your eyes glow whenever you are angry, or are you doing it to appear intimidating?"

Cassandra glanced at her. "When I was a kid I used to make my eyes glow when I used my powers or when I was angry." She spoke as she stared straight ahead. "I had some kind of… hero-worship for Selene." She spoke quickly when she noticed Sage opening her mouth. "Now, I think it's an instinctive reaction." Sage nodded.

The van was silent for about two minutes before Jean cleared her throat from behind them. "Um, he moved his leg a little too much, it's starting to bleed again."

Cassandra groaned while Sage glanced at the rearview mirror. "Should I stop?" Sage asked Cassandra, they pretty much decided for Cassandra to lead the operation because she thought of it. Plus, they wanted to check just how good she actually is.

Cassandra waved a dismissive hand. "No, keep going." She spoke as she leaned her head back on the headrest. "Let him bleed to death, nobody will care." She muttered to herself, Sage heard her, however, and smirked a little.

 _2027, Manchester, England_

Claire sighed as she entered Cassandra's new house. After the fire in London, Cassandra went back to France, she returned to England about a month ago for some reason. Thankfully, she moved to Manchester, where Claire lived. Claire was coming to see Cassandra every day after school since the girl arrived, but, unfortunately, Cassandra never gets out of her mansion because of her face. Claire shuddered as she remembered hearing Cassandra's scream as her face burned, thankfully, she quickly fell unconscious.

Claire hoped she wouldn't run into Cassandra's mother again, she saw the woman only once since she started visiting Cassandra, but, still, that woman gives her some serious creeps. She remembers when she accidentally told Cassandra that, she was so afraid Cassandra would get angry with her and stopped being her friend, but, to her surprise and relief, Cassandra only laughed.

When she arrived in front of the door to Cassandra's room, Claire entered without knocking, as she was used to. Cassandra looked up from the book she was reading, ready to lash out at whoever interrupted her reading, when she saw it was Claire, however, her expression softened. Cassandra looks pretty much the same as the year before, the only difference is that her hair is much longer, and it's made so it completely covers the right side of her face. "Hey, Claire." Cassandra said as she placed the book she was reading on the bedside table.

"Hey." Claire said softly as she approached the bed Cassandra was sitting on. She glanced at the book Cassandra was reading and shook her head. "'Demon Summoning'. You don't really believe that stuff do you?"

Cassandra glanced at the book and shrugged. "In the last hundred years alone, the world has seen superheroes, supervillains, mages, celestials, creatures with god-like power and much more and you're telling me you don't believe in demons?" She smirked.

Claire opened her mouth to say something, but found out she had nothing to say to that. "Point taken." She glanced at the book again. "But why would you want to summon a demon?" She asked carefully.

Cassandra shrugged. "How was school?" It was a less than subtle subject change but it didn't really matter, since, with Claire, she could talk about anything but as soon as school's mentioned it was like they didn't even talk about anything before that.

"Ah, it was great, there's this guy…" Cassandra tuned her out while pretending to listen. She thought about what she was about to do, and whether it was worth it. Demons are tricky creatures, they follow the contracts they make to the letter, but one should be careful with those contracts, since they tend to have loopholes. Cassandra sighed mentally, of course it was worth it, she would rather die than remain scarred. She knew that this was her pride talking, but seeing as how she is pride incarnate, she didn't really mind.

 _2015 New York_

Punisher cleaned his rifle as he waited for Ororo to park the van in the Fisk Tower's parking lot. He was in the van with Ororo, Rogue and Gambit while Wolverine, Emma, Betsy and Neal were in the third van. Scott couldn't go because of the injures he got in a fight with Cassandra, and Bishop was working on a case.

When the van was finally parked, he was the first to get out. "Finally." He muttered to himself as he stood in the Fisk Tower's parking lot, waiting for others to join him. He hated this, waiting, and working with people, and talking with people.

Cassandra was the first to join them as Jean and Sage helped the limping Chameleon out of the van. "The moron managed to break the stiches." She told them when she saw their questioning looks. She glanced back to see Wolverine taking Chameleon away from Jean. She rolled her eyes at the, more than obvious, lovesick glances he gave to the woman. She couldn't take her potion because she had to maintain the illusion that they were ten of Fisk's 'employees' to the entire building, which meant super strong telepathy in the building with more than six hundred people, which meant headache, really big headache, which meant one easily agitated Cassandra.

"Alright guys, let's take this cutie to the Kingpin." Chameleon said as he pinched Jean's butt-cheek, making Wolverine growl.

"Oh yeah." Cassandra said as they started walking. "I won't be much help in this fight honestly." When she got questionable glances she tapped her temple. "Super telepathy, building full of people, do the math."

Jean's eyes widened. "You can hear all their thoughts?" When she got a nod from Cassandra, her eyes widened even more. "How do you deal with that?"

Cassandra shrugged. "I have a potion that weakens my telepathy about ten times, but I couldn't take it right now since I had to maintain the illusion to more than six hundred people." She sent a smirk to Frost, who narrowed her eyes. Seems like she remembers their talk at the mall, actually the only reason she remembers is because Cassandra didn't find any sign of her thinking about telling the X-men about Esme yet. Frost seemed to understand that Cassandra is in charge here. Smart girl.

Ororo looked at her curiously. "Are you sure that you are going to be alright?"

Cassandra waved the question away. "Yeah, I'm sure." When she got doubtful looks she smirked. "Really, I'm sure, worst case scenario, I go insane and kill everyone in the building." When some eyes widened, she started laughing. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She waved a dismissive hand as she laughed. "Well, mostly." She muttered quietly to herself when she stopped laughing.

They entered the building and started moving toward the elevator. Punisher looked around, watching for any sign of someone recognizing that they are not working for Kingpin. When he was satisfied that no one is giving them a second glance he glanced at the X-men, who didn't appear to have any worries, they were used to telepathy.

Cassandra glanced back at Castle and rolled her eyes. She hates working with someone who isn't used to telepathy, those people are a liability since they are slow to accept that they don't have to fight their way through the sea of people to get to their goal, they can simply trick them. Not that she is dependant on telepathy, she used to be, but she learned that she has to have other ways to read and manipulate people, unfortunately, she had to learn that lesson the hard way.

When they arrived at the elevator they found out it was big enough for all of them. Suddenly, Cassandra's eyes widened. _Why did we go through the normal entrance? Kingpin has a special entrance for his goons and other… 'special' associates._ She used her powers to find out if Chameleon knew anything. He didn't, but he, too, was wondering why they were going through the normal entrance. "This is a trap." She whispered as the realization dawned on her. _Damn these headaches._ "This is a trap." She spoke, louder this time, so everyone could hear her.

Wolverine whipped his head to look at her. "Wha…" Before he could finish the question, the elevator signaled their arrival. Cassandra reluctantly stepped out of the elevator with everyone but Chameleon following her, Chameleon simply stepped out of the elevator and headed for the giant door at the end of the hall. Wolverine stepped closer to Cassandra. "What do you mean this is a trap?"

Cassandra simply glanced at him and started walking, when everyone fell into step with her, she sent them a telepathic message. –Fisk has a special entrance for his goons, so why did we enter through the normal entrance?- She sent to everyone.

They all appeared to be thinking it through. "He knew Chameleon would fail and he didn't want us knowing all of his secrets." Sage spoke.

Cassandra nodded. "Didn't want us near the equipment he keeps there, more likely, but you got it." She said as she rubbed her head again. "Oh, and it appears I can't read Fisk."

Ororo nodded. "So, what now?"

Cassandra glanced at her. "We go ahead with the plan, nothing else to do. Plus, I'm curious what Fisk's goal really is." When they got in front of the door, Cassandra checked how many people are there. _At least twenty, all standing with their guns aimed at the door. Still can't read Fisk._ Cassandra smirked and raised her hand as a sign for others to stop.

Punisher was about to ask, not so nicely, why did they stop now, but the door breaking out of their hinges and hitting most of Fisk's goons stopped him. Fisk who was sitting on his chair barely paid his goons a glance. Instead, he smirked and looked at the X-men, his eyes stopping on Cassandra. "I know you, you are the one who saved Vanessa."

Cassandra sighed and rubbed her temple. "Listen, can you just tell us what your master plan is? I have a headache and the sooner I beat the shit out of you, the better."

He continued looking, completely ignoring her comment. "And the Punisher, how lucky am I? Not only do I get to take the X-men, so I can become the new Black King of the Hellfire Club, but I get to destroy you, a thorn to my side."

Cassandra took the pistol out and shot Fisk's shoulder. He didn't expect that. Judging from the looks on their faces, neither did the X-men. "Cassandra what are you doing!?" Jean asked loudly.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Relax, would you? I only shot his shoulder, he's going to be fine." She waved a dismissive hand. "Plus, his talking annoys me."

Jean glared at her. "That's no reason to shoot him. And what if you missed?"

"I never…" Cassandra started before tilting her head to the side to avoid a dagger thrown at her from behind. She turned around to see Bullseye. "…miss." She finished with an unimpressed look. She barely paid attention as Doctor Octopus and Sandman appeared behind her. "You deal with tentacle and Sandy, I'm gonna deal with the marksman." She didn't wait for their answer as she lunged at Bullseye with incredible speed.

Bullseye blocked the punch aimed his way but Cassandra's strength mixed with her speed made him take a couple of steps back. He growled at her and quickly took out another dagger to throw at her. However, the dagger didn't come even close to her as her eyes flashed red and dagger fell on the floor. Her expression was still unimpressed and bored as she started slowly walking toward him.

Back at the Kingpin's office, Wolverine, Emma, Gambit, Rogue and Psylocke were fighting Sandman as Storm, Jean, Sage and Thunderbird were fighting Doctor Octopus. Punisher went after the Kingpin, who escaped through the secret entrance.

Gambit threw a card fueled with kinetic energy at Sandman, who simply turned to sand to dodge it. He then appeared behind Gambit and punched him hard enough to throw him at the wall. Rogue flew at him from behind, but he simply turned to sand again. That sand then took a form of giant hand which grabbed her, Sandman appeared in front of her and punched her in the face. Wolverine stabbed him in the back with his claws, but that didn't do anything but make his claws stuck in the Sandman's body. Sandman grabbed Wolverine by the throat and threw him through the giant window behind Fisk's desk.

Psylocke, with her katana, and Emma, in her diamond form, attacked Sandman at the same time, but were stopped by the wall of sand that encircled them. When they managed to break the wall, they saw the smirking Sandman standing in front of them with two giant hammers instead of hands. He hit them both with enough force for them to hit the wall. Thankfully, it was reinforced.

Storm flew at Octopus, intending to punch him, but one of his tentacles grabbed her in a firm hold. Jean attempted to use her telepathy on him, but before she could do any damage, one of the tentacles grabbed her and threw her at Fisk's desk. Sage used her handguns with non-lethal missiles to shot him, but, seeing how it did no damage, shrew them away and took out her knives and rushed at him. Before she could even get close though, he grabbed her with his tentacle. Thunderbird, reluctant to use his powers, rushed at him but was hit by a tentacle and thrown out of door.

Cassandra dodged another dagger sent her way as she slowly approached Bullseye. She was about a meter away from him when something behind her got her attention. She jumped in the air just as Thunderbird was about to collide with her. Bullseye's eyes widened but he didn't have time to react as Thunderbird's body collided with him and they both hit the elevator door.

When Cassandra saw what happened she sighed. _How did these morons survive for so long?_ She wondered as she stood up from her crouching position and started walking towards where Bullseye and Thunderbird are lying. "Thunder-chicken, go help the others or don't, either way, you're useless, just stand back, this one is mine." She told him without looking at him. She didn't care if she was cruel, her headache is annoying her, plus, what she said was true.

Thunderbird looked at her, then he rushed to return to the fight. Cassandra turned to look at Bullseye, who was just standing up. _This fight would now be over if that idiot didn't decide to crash._ She sighed as she drew her dual Sai's from the back of her belt. She twirled them in her hand, then, with amazing speed, she was in front of him, attacking with her left hand. Bullseye tried to parry her blow with his dagger but was too slow, Cassandra got him on his left cheek.

He moved away from her and used his hand to clean his cheek, to see that she drew blood, he growled at her while she only smirked. "You're not too bad of a marksman. But you are pathetic when it comes to hand-to-hand combat." He growled again, furious.

Cassandra's smirk grew. _Losing control, are we? Good._ He rushed to attack her with his dagger but Cassandra easily parried his attack with her right hand while using her left hand to slice his leg. He tried to side-kick her with his leg, but she simply back-flipped. _I'm getting slower, how many times did I say 'damn headache' in the last half an hour?_ Deciding to end this now, she turned invisible. Bullseye looked around, but couldn't find her anywhere, she strained himself to hear her, if she walked he would hear her, she's wearing high-heel boots after all, or so he thought. Cassandra appeared behind him and punched him with the tsukagashira, the butt of the Sai, on the head, hard enough to send him into unconsciousness.

Cassandra sighed as she saw that the others are still fighting. "Time to end this." She said as she started walking towards them.

Psylocke watched the giant spiked mace made of sand which was about to hit her as she awaited it. When she saw it was about to hit her, she closed her eyes, but the blow never landed. She opened her eyes to see Cassandra staring at her with a smirk, or staring at her breasts, rather. "Your suit is all ripped." She spoke with an amused voice.

Psylocke raised her hand. "Help me up." She ordered. Cassandra grabbed her hand and helped her to stand up. "And, thank you for telling me, I haven't noticed." She spoke sarcastically. When she saw Cassandra still staring at her breasts with a smirk her eyes narrowed. "Luv, can you stop staring at my breasts."

Cassandra looked up at her and raised an amused eyebrow. "Duck." Psylocke was about to ask what she was talking about when her body ducked without her consent. Not a second later, she saw a giant projectile made of sand going over her head. "Cute." She heard Cassandra say. "What's the next trick?"

Sandman smirked and made a sword out of his hand which he used cut Cassandra, or so he thought. As soon as he cut her body in two, it disappeared. His eyes widened, but then they hardened. "Illusion?" He growled out.

-Nothing so primitive, that was merely an image I manipulated your mind into seeing.- He heard her voice in his head. Cassandra, who was completely invisible, glanced at Storm, who was using lightning at the good doctor. –Storm, dear, I think our friend, Sandy, needs a little water, don't you?- She spoke to her telepathically.

Storm glanced at Sandman and gave Cassandra a mental nod. She started to use her powers to create a raining cloud over him but stopped once she saw a tentacle coming her way. It couldn't reach her, however, Storm glanced at Jean to see her nodding subtly. Storm finally used her power and created a cloud that started pouring heavy rain on Sandman almost immediately.

She heard a whistling sound in her head. –Have you ever watched cartoons? This is just like a cartoon.- Storm shook her head with a small smile and glanced back to see Thunderbird and Sage fighting Doctor Octopus.

Sandman looked up at the cloud and growled. He charged to attack Psylocke but was stopped when Rogue punched him in the jaw. "How do you like that?" She asked him with a smirk.

Cassandra watched as the X-men swarmed Doctor Octopus, since Sandman was down, and smirked. _They can handle this, themselves._ She looked at the broken window and shook her head. _Better check on the weasel-boy._ She headed towards the window and looked down to see Wolverine lying on the top of the, now ruined, car. _Ah, he's going to be just fine._

She glanced back at the X-men to see them handing Octavius's ass to him. She glanced at the Thunderbird to see he still isn't using his powers. She shook her head in disgust. _I hate people like him, mutants that hate the fact that they are mutants. Why is he here anyway, if he hates using his powers so much?_ She then glanced at Psylocke and sighed. _Why am I bothering asking the questions I already know answer to is beyond me?_

She heard a sound of the window breaking and turned to see Octopus escaping. The X-men were about to chase after him until she spoke. "There is no reason to follow him." She then looked around. "Where the fuck is Kingpin?"

Ororo sighed as she flew towards her. "Ran away through the secret door. Punisher went after him."

The rest of the X-men moved to move toward them but Cassandra raised her hand. "Stay away!" She rubbed her temple. "Damn headache." She sighed. "We better find something incriminating on Fisk, he knows that Xavier's school is a school for mutants."

Ororo nodded. "Alright, let's find something and head out of here." She told to everyone, then moved to search herself.

Cassandra sighed as she moved to slump on the wall. She glanced up when she felt a presence there. "Ya alright there, sugah?" Asked Rogue from above her.

Cassandra would wave a dismissive hand, but, honestly, she didn't have strength for it. Fine." She then looked up again, her eyes wide. "Where the fuck is Chameleon?" Both, she and Rogue looked around, but couldn't see any trace of him.

…..

Cassandra went to the kitchen to eat about one hour after midnight, since she went to sleep as soon as they returned from the Fisk tower. Thankfully they found some evidence that might incriminate Fisk, so if he tried to tell the world about the school, all TV stations would get this information and his reputation would be ruined. It's possible that he might even go to prison. Who knows, if they were lucky, he might be dead. They never found out what happened to him, Punisher or Chameleon.

When she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to see Rogue sitting there, eating. Rogue turned around since she heard the clicking of heels and smiled a little when she saw Cassandra. "Hey, sleep well?"

Cassandra gave her a slow nod. "Yeah, just came here for a midnight snack." She warily approached the fridge and took some donuts out. She then turned to Rogue and glanced at her, she didn't wear anything too seductive, just her usual outfit, still, better make sure. "I've got a question." She paused to see Rogue's reaction, when she nodded, Cassandra continued. "You were not sent to seduce me into giving you some kind of information about myself, right?"

Rogue looked at her strangely. "What are ya talking about?"

Cassandra shook her head and dismissed the question, she was becoming paranoid. "Never mind." She sat on the chair and started eating her donuts. The silence as they ate was a bit awkward so Cassandra decide to speak up. "So," She batted her eyelashes. "you come here often?" She smirked.

Rogue laughed. "Sorry, sugah, you're not my type." She laughed again when she saw Cassandra pouting. Her expression then turned thoughtful. "So Selene is your adopted mother? How was that like?"

Cassandra sighed. "Oh, simply magical." Her voice was thick with sarcasm. "When she took me under her wing, she seriously took me under her wing." She sighed again. "Don't get me wrong, it wasn't so bad, but after a while everything became business with her."

"Yea', after a while my momma became like that too, she started talking about how mutants were mistreated, how only thing we can do is fight for our freedom on daily basis."

"Oh, that's nothing, mother always talked about world dominance and becoming a goddess every single day. Oh, and when her plans go wrong, she was just terrible, 'everything was going perfect until those meddling fools arrived' she would complain. And I had to endure all of that." She rolled her eyes.

Rogue nodded. "Ah know what you mean. And all that training…" She groaned.

Cassandra groaned as well. "Don't even go there." They both shook their heads and sighed.

After several minutes of talking, mostly complaining about their mothers, Rogue sighed and stood up. "Well, ah better go to sleep." She yawned, as if to emphasize a point. "Oh yea', ya should probably pack your bags. Ro says you're joining our team, and we're leaving day after tomorrow." Cassandra looked up at her in surprise. Then, slowly, grin started appearing on her face.

 **AN/ Well, this is the new chapter, sorry if it sucks. I wrote all of it in about four hours and I usually take about two or three days. Plus, I'm not really good with fight scenes. That's why, from now, there will be less of them. And that's why I made Cassandra to be more of a stealth type of person, rather than fighting. And, I'm sorry I didn't really guess Rogue's accent, it's rather hard for me.**

 **Follow, favorite and review**

 **Oh, and this is the end of the war.**


	14. The Shapeshifter In The City Of Sin I

Chapter 14

The Shapeshifter In The City Of Sin part I

 _2015 Las Vegas, Nevada_

Two thugs were towering over a girl, no older than seventeen, and glaring at her. Both of them appeared to be of Italian descent, clean shaven, slicked back hairstyle, nice suits without a tie, one of them is a little fuller, the kind of thugs you usually see in the movies about mob. "Listen here, you little bitch!" The skinnier of the two spoke in a fake Brooklyn accent. "Your job, from the moment your pops denied to pay us our money back, is to please our clients in every way possible. So, I don't care if you're a virgin or whatever, you're gonna do it until you pay off your pops debt. Capiche?"

The girl, who was Hispanic with darker brown, almost black, hair and grey eyes, nodded her head, though there were tears in her eyes. "Ye- yes sir." She stuttered.

He nodded. "Good." He then glanced at his watch. "It's 22:00, you can go to your room tonight, but you better start working tomorrow, or I'm gonna give you hell!" He threatened. The girl nodded and ran inside the club. The man took out a cigar and shook his head. "Stupid bitch."

The fat man nodded. "Yeah, though her mutant powers are going to earn us a lot of money."

The skinny man smirked. "Yeah, imagine how many customers we'll have once the word gets out we have a girl who can turn into anybody." They both chuckled. "Gotta make sure she starts working, though."

…

Cassandra ate her noodles as she looked around the Chinese restaurant her and Rogue were sitting in. It was around ten in the morning and Cassandra was in the mood for some Chinese so Rogue decided to join her. Cassandra was in Ororo's team for almost a month now and she had to admit, she liked being there. She also liked most of her teammates, sure, she had a couple of disagreements with most of them, like when they insisted on using non-lethal projectiles for her handguns, she didn't like that at all and she made sure they all knew it. She got bored of bitching about it two days later so she relented on using those things. Better than to return to the mansion and look at the bald-ass and the brain-damaged asshole.

"You know, I don't understand Betsy, she just got rid of one loser and she already started dating another." That's the latest gossip, the British minx broke up with the bird-boy and started dating Thunder-chicken. _She must have some bird fetish._

Rogue rolled her eyes. "They're not so bad." She muttered.

Cassandra shrugged. "Whatever." She then sighed. "We were in the city of sin for three days now. When will Ororo allow me to go out and experience those sins?" She muttered to herself mostly.

Rogue smirked. "Probably after we finish the mission." Her expression then became thoughtful. "But ya should probably wait, Betsy was seriously angry the last time you brought a… friend to the hotel room." When she got a questionable look, she continued. "The walls were thin and your friend wasn't really quiet."

Cassandra waved a dismissive hand. "Big deal. So she heard a couple of sexy sounds, she should thank me." She took another bite of her noodles. "God knows when is the next time she's gonna hear it." She muttered to herself.

Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Did ya take your potion today?" She knew that Cassandra can be pretty cruel when she doesn't take a potion, which is only when they require her telepathy for a mission. At those times everyone tends to avoid her.

Cassandra glanced at her and nodded. "Yep. Why do you ask?" Rogue just waved a hand to dismiss the question. She's the one who hangs out with Cassandra the most, so she pretty much picked up on some of her habits. Cassandra sighed. "How long do Bishop and Sage need to investigate this?"

They were in Vegas because there had been a lot of mutant murders in the city. What's the strangest part is that it's done in broad daylight and the murderers always faint after they perform the act. When the police question them, they have no recollection of committing a murder. So, Cassandra's guess is that the telepath or a mutant with the power of taking over people's bodies is doing it. She would know for sure if Bishop allowed her to help him with the investigation, but he is still suspicious of her.

Rogue shrugged. "Ah don't know." She then took a bite of her own noodles. "Hey, wanna go to the mall, later?"

Cassandra nodded. "Sure. Then we can go buy me a bike, I've been wanting to buy one since I came back in time, but didn't get the chance." She then smirked and batted her eyelashes. "How about we grab dinner later?"

Rogue smirked and shook her head. Cassandra was still a hopeless flirt, but everybody was already used to it. It was rather funny to watch her flirting with Ororo, especially after Ororo tried to tease her back but found herself greatly outmatched. "Maybe another time."

Cassandra shrugged. "Your loss." They finished their food and paid their bill getting out of the restaurant. As they headed towards the mall Cassandra looked around the city and sighed. "Nothing much changed about this city in thirty years."

Rogue glanced at her. "What?"

Cassandra glanced at Rogue and shrugged. "Vegas, it didn't, or, won't rather, change a lot in the next almost thirty years." She explained.

"How old are ya, anyway?"

"One." She answered with a smirk. When she got an unimpressed look she grinned. "Twenty eight. But, I was born only last…" She stopped talking once she heard the sound of laughing and the voice of someone begging for help coming from the next corner. Cassandra used her telepathy to see some guy beating up a girl, no older than seventeen or eighteen, who was an obvious mutant. She had pale blue skin that might pass as being just pale with a little make-up, long white hair and red irises, also, her ears appeared to be pointy.

Cassandra didn't even glance at Rogue as she began running towards them. When she arrived she saw some people just standing there, watching, but not doing anything, some were even cheering those dickheads on.

"Hey!" She called loudly as she approached them. "Beating up little girls are we?" She smirked, even though she wanted to rip these guys a new one.

One of the assholes, the main asshole it seems, looked her over and took a step towards her with a smirk. "Hello, sweet thing, wait till' we beat this mutie bitch up, then we'll play."

Cassandra's smirk disappeared, only to be replaced by the look of annoyance. "I see your mother didn't teach you manners." Her eyes flashed red and the asshole fell to his knees. "That's not how you talk with a lady." She then glanced at the frightened girl. "However, I'll forgive you this time, but you really shouldn't hit a lady, especially not one who is so younger than you." She glanced behind as she felt Rogue running up to her. "Beg her for forgiveness."

"What!?" He tried to stand up but found himself unable to. "Apologize to a mutie!? Are you crazy!?"

Cassandra smirked at him. "You know, you shouldn't talk like that when your life is in the hand of a… 'mutie', as you so eloquently put it." She spoke while staring him down.

"Hey!" One of the other assholes called. "Let him go, you have no right!"

Cassandra glared at the man, her eyes glowing. "You didn't have any right to beat this girl up, but you did it anyway." Her expression then relaxed. "Or did you have some special right?" She raised an eyebrow.

"She's a mutie, that's reason enough!" Barked the main asshole.

Now both of Cassandra's eyebrows were raised. "Oh? So, what, you think that mutants are beneath you?" She smirked at him. He just glared at her, but his eyes screamed his answer. "The way I see it now, you, a human, are kneeling in front of me, a mutant. So, who is really beneath who here?"

Rogue sighed. "Alright, that's enough, release him." Cassandra opened her mouth, as if to protest, but Rogue raised her hand to stop her. "Release him, ya had your fun." Cassandra sighed, but released him. "Run along, now." The main asshole glared at Cassandra, but moved to leave along his friends.

Cassandra watched him leave with glowing eyes, wishing she could at least humiliate him. _Ah, there's an idea._ She smirked as she used her telekinesis to make his pants fall down. Her smirk grew as he, in a hurry to pull his pants up, tripped and fell. She could even hear Rogue chuckling a little.

Rogue glanced at the girl and moved to help her up. "Hey, ya alright?" The girl just nodded, her eyes glued to Cassandra.

Cassandra looked around at the people still standing there, watching, and sighed. "Don't you have anything better to do with your miserable little lives than to stand there and gawk?" Her voice was cold as she spoke, it made them walk away though. She then approached Rogue and the girl. "You should really have one of those image modulators with you."

The girl stared at Cassandra with dreamy eyes, but when she caught herself doing that, she shook her head. "Um, I don't need it…" She shifted to look like a young Hispanic girl, identical to her true form, only with long dark brown hair, gray eyes and normal ears. "I… um…" She blushed. "I lost control of my form."

Cassandra stared at the girl for a couple of seconds, then she nodded. "Impressive." Her expression then turned serious. "Don't do that in the open though. You never know who's watching." She thought about all the people who would like to have a shapeshifter working for them as she said that.

The girl nodded and lowered her head. "Yeah… um, thank you. For your help, I mean." When they heard somebody yelling, all three of them turned their heads in the direction the voice came from to see a fat man in a suit with a slicked back haircut running in their direction. The girl let out a squeak and ran away.

As the man ran past them Cassandra and Rogue looked at each other. "Wanna check this out?" Cassandra said as she pointed at the direction the girl and the fat man ran off to with her thumb.

Rogue shrugged. "We got nothing better to do, so, lead the way."

 _2027 Manchester, England_

Cassandra smirked once she saw all of the ingredients on the table. She also put a serial killer she caught as a sacrifice, the books never said anything of sacrifice but it couldn't hurt.

As her servants moved to leave the room she started going towards the ingredients while speaking the words of the spell needed to summon this demon. It was a tough choice to decide which demon she wanted to summon, but once she did, she immediately ordered her servants to start the hunt for ingredients, some of which were rather hard to find.

As she finished with the casting, the huge fire erupted out of the pentagram she created. When the fire diminished, she saw a red-skinned man-like being with short black hair. Cassandra barely glanced at him as she sat down on the chair she prepared. "Mephisto." She nodded at him.

Mephisto glared at her, he then glanced at the bound serial killer whose name Cassandra didn't bother remembering. "A child?" He spoke with a deceptively calm voice. "A child summoned me!?" This time he didn't bother with fake calm, his voice was loud and thunderous, making the ground beneath Cassandra's feet shake.

Cassandra yawned, clearly unimpressed with his display of power. "Don't bother with trying to impress me, or frighten me, whatever you were trying to do." She said in a cold tone. "I summoned you here, yes. And, trust me, I am no ordinary child."

Mephisto's rage subsided as he figured out who this girl was, it was replaced by smirk. "Ah, Cassandra Gallio, the hell brews with the talk of you, the princess of deceit, the seducer of demons, that's what they call you. I don't believe in such foolishness however, you are a mortal like any other." His tone was mocking as he spoke.

Cassandra smirked. "Be that as it may, you and I are going to make a deal."

Mephisto's laugh was heard throughout the mansion, however Cassandra didn't bother with being insulted, she knew he would be begging her for this deal when she is done with him. "And, why, pray tell would I want to make a deal with you?"

Cassandra shrugged. "Well, I doubt that you will want to." She took a paper that was on the table next to her chair. "But seeing as how you are stuck inside of that pentagram until you do, I don't think you have much of a choice." This time her voice was mocking.

Mephisto laughed again. "Stuck? You foolish child, don't listen to the stories of foolish mortals." He tried to get out of the pentagram, but found himself unable to. He frowned and tried to create fire out of his hands. That was unsuccessful as well. He looked at Cassandra with a deadly glare. "What did you do!?"

It took great deal of effort on Cassandra's part not to laugh at his angry face, she did however smirk at him. "The pentagram, it's drawn with the blood of Celestial's."

Mephisto's eyes widened for just a fraction of second before his angry glare returned. "You killed a Celestial?"

Cassandra looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you insane?" She raised her hand. "Don't answer that. No, I didn't kill a Celestial, even I'm not that crazy, there is a dealer who occasionally brings rare ingredients for mother, and he had some in stock."

Mephisto sighed but he still glared at her. "What do you want?" He asked in a resigned, but still angry tone.

Cassandra smirked victoriously at him. "I told you that you will help me." When Mephisto's glare intensified she raised her hands in mock surrender. "No reason to glare murder at me." She held out the paper for him to see. "Here is a contract we are going to use for this."

Mephisto crossed his arms. "No. I'm creating a contract." He said sternly.

Cassandra nodded. "Very well." She stood up from the chair and headed to the door. "See you in a thousand years or so." She waved at him.

Mephisto glared at her but, reluctantly, opened his mouth as she was about to open the door. "Fine." He muttered in a resigned tone.

Cassandra smirked and stopped just before she opened the door, she still had her back turned towards him though. "Excuse me?" It was clear from her amused tone that she heard him, she just wanted him to repeat it.

"Fine, we can use your contract!" Mephisto yelled this time.

Cassandra turned around to look at him with bright smile, clapping her hands together once. To the people who don't know her, she would look like a normal thirteen year old at this moment, a normal thirteen year old with half of her face burned, that is. "Alrighty." She skipped towards the chair, where she left the contract, and grabbed it. She then skipped towards Mephisto and handed it to him to read.

Mephisto, with his mind as angry as it was, didn't see any problem with it. He nodded. "So, you wish your face back to normal and a couple of new powers, I can do that." He handed it back to her and pointed his index finger at the bottom right corner. "Sign here."

Cassandra took the contract and let some blood drop on the place where Mephisto pointed. She waited a couple of seconds but as nothing happened she glared at Mephisto. "Nothing's…" She was interrupted by an unbearable pain on the right side of her face. She dropped on her knees, closing her eyes and screaming. The pain lasted for about ten seconds before stopping just as suddenly as it began.

She breathed in and out, deeply and quickly, when she got her bearings back together she stood up and touched her face. Her eyes widened when she felt no scars or burns. She ran to the mirror she placed on the wall of the room to look at her face. She smiled once she saw her face was returned back to how it looked before the fire.

Mephisto watched her admiring herself for a couple of minutes, with a bored expression, before clearing his throat. "Now, I would be thankful if you could fulfill your end of the bargain." When Cassandra turned her head to look at him with a raised eyebrow he sighed impatiently. "Release me!"

Cassandra held up a finger for him to wait while she took the contract and read it, occasionally nodding. When she got to the end of the contract, she nodded slowly. "Ouch." That immediately made Mephisto suspicious. Cassandra raised her eyes from the paper to look at him and gave him a sympathetic smile while slowly shaking her head. "Nope. The contract doesn't say that I have to release you." Her voice was fake sympathy.

Mephisto glared at her with murder in his eyes. "We had a deal!" He yelled.

Cassandra pursed her lips and nodded. "That may as well be, but…" She waved her hand at the contract. "The contract clearly states that I get my face back and some cool new powers while you get…" She shrugged. "Well, nothing."

Mephisto's glare intensified tenfold. "You dare!?" Cassandra could see smoke coming out of his ear, that's how angry he was. "You dare trick the Lord of Hell!?"

Cassandra's eyes went to the side and a thoughtful expression appeared on her face. Finally, she turned back to look at Mephisto and nodded. "Yes." Mephisto was by now shaking with rage. Cassandra rolled her eyes and waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, enough with the theatrics, I have something for you." She turned to the door and called out. "You can come in, now!"

A man with black hair and goatee with some streaks of white wearing a blue robe and a red and golden cape entered the room. Mephisto's eyes widened with recognition. "Strange." He whispered.

Cassandra looked between two men. "I see you two already know each other. Good, that makes this easier." She started walking back towards the mirror. "Do what you came to do and leave, I have plans to make, old perverts to kill." She addressed Strange.

Dr. Strange sighed and turned to Mephisto. "Hello, Mephisto." He spoke coldly.

Mephisto glared at Strange. "Why are you working with this little bitch?"

Dr. Strange nodded. "Yes, well, I heard about your plans to raise an army of evil souls and conquer the Earth, so when Cassandra came to me with a proposition I readily accepted, since it was the easiest way to stop you." He sighed. "I realize that we are unlikely allies…" He ignored Cassandra's snort as he continued. "But we both wanted you locked up, so I was fine with it."

Mephisto sneered at him. "So, what? You are going to keep me locked up in here?" He snorted. "I'll find a way to release myself, given time."

Strange nodded. "I don't doubt you would, but you are not going to be locked in there." He produced a golden ring with a ruby out of his pocket. "You are going to be locked in here."

Mephisto's eyes widened. "Don't you dare!" He yelled, but Strange already started casting the spell. "No! No! Noooooooo!" He yelled as he felt himself being sucked inside of the ruby.

Strange sighed when he was finished with the spell and Mephisto was locked up. He then glanced at Cassandra, who was still looking at herself in the mirror. "You are walking a dark and dangerous path, child. I know you probably won't listen to my advice but you should stop before it's too late."

Cassandra glanced at him with a bored look. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, in all honesty I wasn't listening. You can leave now, don't let the door hit you on your way out." She waved a dismissive hand.

Strange sighed and glanced at the man still tied down. "What about him?" He asked her, even though he didn't really care, he deserves everything Cassandra was going to do with him and more. The man kidnapped young women, raped them and killed.

Cassandra sighed out of irritation. "I'll deal with him." She watched in the mirror as Strange nodded and left.

She smiled and started walking towards the door, but before she could get out, she started hearing voices that started as whispers and gradually became louder and louder.

" _I'm going to have lots of fun with this bitch." "She is still up there playing her crazy games." "What a strange child." "She's insane."_

The voice became louder and louder, making it hard for Cassandra to bear. She fell to her knees screaming. "Silence!" Fire started burning all around her body, the objects, both animate and inanimate started flying around her, shadows engulfed the entire room, the earth was rumbling and Cassandra's eyes started glowing dark red.

Cassandra's screaming lasted for about three minutes before it was replaced by laughing. An insane laugh that could frighten the bravest of men. She raised her head and her eyes, no longer glowing, were just as insane as her laugh.

 **AN/ Well, that was another chapter, I introduced another OC, even though I didn't reveal her name, and I've shown how Cassandra gained her super telepathy. (I'm going to call it super telepathy) And I revealed which demon is in the ring Cassandra gave to Selene.**

 **Follow, favorite and review**


	15. The Shapeshifter In The City Of Sin II

Chapter 15

The Shapeshifter In The City Of Sin part II

 _2015, Las Vegas, Nevada_

The shapeshifter girl covered as the red faced man stood over her, looking at her furiously. "Thought you can run away from me, huh!?" When she didn't say anything he roughly grabbed her hair. "Answer me you little bitch!" He spat in her face.

"All I'm seeing today are uneducated monkeys." The man heard a cold female voice from behind him. He whipped his head around to see a black haired woman walking towards him. "Must be my lucky day." She spoke sarcastically. She then smirked at the girl behind him. "Hey there, sweetie, seems like trouble follows you wherever you go, huh?"

The man looked her over with a glare. "Listen, bitch, why don't you just walk away, this has nothing to do with you." She spoke as calmly as he could.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "'Bitch this', 'bitch that'." She sighed. "Can't men learn some manners?" Her voice was cold as she spoke.

The man was about to speak but was interrupted by a tap on his shoulders. He turned around to see another woman, this one had auburn hair with white streak in it. "Hey, sugah, ya really want to run right now." He glared at her and was about to punch her when she caught his fist and punched him in the face. Making him fly towards Cassandra, who was all too happy to catch him. "Hey, don't hurt him too badly."

Cassandra waved a dismissive hand. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Her eyes started glowing red and she entered his mind.

Rogue turned towards the girl and sighed. "Alright, what was that about?"

Before the girl could answer, Cassandra spoke. "Her father owed him and his brother some cash. So, two days ago, the bastards decided to kill him and take her away so she can work off her father's debt." She finished as she stood next to Rogue.

The girl stared at her with wide eyes. "How…" She shook her head.

Cassandra tapped her temple. "Telepathy." She offered her hand to the girl and smiled. "I'm Cassandra." She then pointed to Rogue. "And this is my friend, Rogue."

The girl took Cassandra's hand and smiled shyly. "Maya." She then looked behind Cassandra to see that there is no one there. "Um, where's…"

Cassandra smirked. "He went to the police station where he is going to confess his crimes."

Rogue looked at Cassandra, surprise evident on her face. "Ya simply sent him to surrender? That doesn't sound like something ya would usually do."

Cassandra's smirk grew. "I also made it so that every time he's in shower, he will drop the soap." She chuckled while Rogue only stared at her, mouth agape.

Maya looked between the two of them. "Um… thanks for helping me… again, I mean, but I… um, have to go." She spoke just before heading to leave.

Cassandra sighed as she used her telekinesis to keep the girl where she is. "Where, pray tell, would you go, hmm?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "You can't go back to that guy who killed your father." She completely ignored the girl's flinch as she continued. "And you have nowhere else to go."

Rogue watched the girl's thoughtful face and decided to step in. "Hey, why don't we all go for a bite to eat and talk about this?" She said with a smile.

"I already…" Cassandra began but was stopped by Rogue elbowing her gently. She turned to glare at her, then her expression turned thoughtful and she whistled. "Déjà vu."

The girl cleared her throat, drawing their attention back to them. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea."

Rogue waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, don't worry about…" This time it was Cassandra who elbowed Rogue, not as gently though.

-I don't need telepathy to know she's afraid of us.- She told her telepathically. When Rogue looked at her questionably Cassandra rolled her eyes. –We are two dangerous strangers who could easily hurt her.-

Rogue's mouth turned O-shaped. Maya, who was watching them and wondering what they were doing, just standing there and stared at each other, decided to speak at that moment. "Well, I better go."

"Wait!" Cassandra yelled, making her stop in her tracks as she was turning to leave. "How about you come with us to eat and talk, somewhere public." She added the last part when she saw the girl opening her mouth to refuse again. "We… well, she, works for a guy who runs a school for mutants, and let's be honest here, you have no money, no family and no place to stay so it's either that or live on the streets. And seeing what happens to mutants on the streets and how there is a serial killer, hunting mutants around the city, it would be smart to at least hear us out." She spoke bluntly, she doesn't really trust Xavier with a shapeshifter but it's better than to let the poor girl live on the streets with a mutant-killing killer running loose. Plus, it's not like she wasn't about to check on Xavier, and if he tries to make the girl into one of his spies, all the better.

Rogue elbowed her again, seems like they wanted to see who could elbow harder, seeing as how Cassandra clutched her stomach while taking deep breaths. "What Cassandra's tryin' to say is that Vegas isn't really safe for ya right now, and Professor's school offers help and education to young mutants, for free." She ignored Cassandra's snort as she continued. "Come on, we won't hurt ya, ya could hear what we have to say and decide if ya want to come with us to the school."

Maya looked reluctant, but she nodded slowly. "Alright." They decided to go to some place where they serve both, food and alcohol, since Cassandra wanted something to drink, since she couldn't go and buy a bike yet, she's going to get drunk.

When they got their food, when Rogue and Maya got their food, that is, Cassandra only took something to drink, Rogue started talking about the school while Cassandra tuned her out while checking the girls out. This mission was rather boring for her, since all she had to do was wait for Sage and Bishop to find out who the serial killer was. After that, maybe, just maybe, she would get to fight the bastard. Also, Ororo forbid her from staying out late, since they had to be rested at all times, she said, so Cassandra couldn't participate in clubbing, drinking, gambling and sex. Well, maybe she could get some of the latter if Betsy wasn't so loyal to her boyfriend, the one who's going to disappoint her in the end, Ororo wasn't so… well, she doesn't know what's up with Ororo, she just doesn't want to give Cassandra any, it's easier to get a nun to open her legs then Sage and Rogue is just untouchable, and Cassandra wasn't up for telepathic sex, she isn't Frost to settle for something like that.

Cassandra smirked once she saw a hot redhead from a couple of tables away checking her out. She was sitting with a guy that seemed to be her friend but wanted to be more, Cassandra doesn't need telepathy to see that one. –Rogue, I'm gonna go to the restroom.- She sent telepathically. Rogue paused in her babbling about what a hero Xavier is and how good for mutants the school is for just a second to give her a slight nod.

Cassandra smirked as she headed to the restroom. She gave the redhead sex eyes as she passed by her, hopefully, she'll understand the message. Cassandra arrived to the bathroom, which was empty, not that it would change anything if it wasn't, and washed her hands to pass the time.

The redhead entered about a minute after Cassandra did. She wore a sexy smirk as she looked Cassandra over. "So, what were those sexy eyes for?" As she spoke Cassandra heard a hint of French accent, and she had to admit, it turned her on. "You thought you could just walk into the restroom and we would have sex?"

Cassandra smirked. She wouldn't even attempt to do something like this if she didn't see that the girl liked to have sex in the public places, and this sure wasn't the first time she had sex with a stranger in the public restroom. Cassandra also had sex in the public places before, so it didn't really bother her. Hell, she had sex with women while people were watching. That would be a usual and slightly boring day in Hellfire Club.

"You want to say that I couldn't?" Cassandra asked with a raised eyebrow, her tone made it obvious she didn't believe that she couldn't one bit.

The redhead looked her over and smirked. "What's your name?"

Cassandra approached her and grabbed her by the hips. "Does it matter?" She asked before kissing her passionately. The redhead immediately returned the kiss, and it wasn't long before they were in the battle of tongues. Cassandra's hands moved to grab the nameless redhead's ass and squeezed, making the girl moan into the kiss.

The girl raised her legs to encircle Cassandra's waist and Cassandra moved to the sink and lowered the girl so she could sit on it. Cassandra broke the kiss and grinned wickedly when saw the girl's hooded eyes. She lowered herself so she was on the same level as the girl's most treasured place and removed her panties, she was wearing a red crop top and black mini skirt, probably for easier access, so Cassandra didn't have to remove anything else.

As soon as she lowered the black lace panties to the girl's panties, she started pleasuring the girl with her tongue. Usually, she would take the time to tease her and play with her, but this was a quickie, so she jumped right into action. It didn't take long for the girl to start moaning, however she was trying really hard to do it quietly, probably so they wouldn't be heard. That didn't sit well with Cassandra, so she used her telepathy to encourage her to stop holding back, she likes hearing her lovers moan and she doesn't really care if they are caught.

Cassandra smirked once she felt the girl's walls clench and heard her moan loudly as she came. Cassandra stood up and kissed the breathless redhead, letting her taste herself. As she pulled away, she saw the redhead grinning wickedly at her. "Your turn." She said before moving to unbuckle Cassandra's leather jeans.

Suddenly, the redhead flinched slightly, and Cassandra felt something change within her. Cassandra pushed away from her just as the redhead punched the mirror and broke it. She took a large part of broken glass and aimed it at Cassandra, completely ignoring how her knuckles were bleeding. Cassandra's eyes started glowing with fury. "Couldn't you wait five more minutes, you prick!?" She yelled to the person that possessed the girl. With her telepathy lowered as it is, she didn't know who this person was, she just knew that, whoever it was, they are using some sort of telepathy to possess people. _It seems that I've found our serial killer._

The redhead glared at her. "Die, bitch!" She lunged at her, but it would seem whoever is controlling her didn't notice that the panties were lowered, so 'she' tripped as 'she' lunged at her.

Cassandra barely managed not to laugh when she saw the 'girl' falling on the floor. "Well, that must be embarrassing." She noted.

The redhead growled as she kicked of the panties. "Disgusting bitches!" When she got up, she lunged at Cassandra again, but was easily blocked. The redhead's eyes widened, as if she didn't actually expect a fight, but she attacked again, only for her wrist to be grabbed roughly.

Cassandra rolled her eyes as the redhead hissed in pain. "Moron." She said with a cold voice as she used the back of her hand to slap her, hard. "Did you think you could just waltz into her mind, just as she was about to pleasure me, mind you, and attack me, and get out of here alive? Hardly." Just as she was about to slap her again, the girl fainted and she felt someone trying to enter her mind. She smirked as she felt the surprise when he couldn't get in, and now, she knows it's a he. Shortly afterwards, his presence disappeared.

Cassandra glanced at the fainted redhead and sighed. "Great, now I'm all hot and bothered and there is no one to help me." She shook her head and exited the restroom, not bothering to wait for the girl to wake up, she's going to think she hit her head and fainted, and the bitch she had sex with didn't bother to wait for her, not too far from the truth.

Cassandra went back to the table Rogue and Maya were sitting at and sat down. "We might want to leave." She whispered to Rogue. When Rogue looked at her questionably she sighed. "I found our serial killer."

Rogue's eyes widened. "Explain."

Cassandra sighed. "Well, I was at the restroom, getting dirty with a hot redhead…" She was cut off by Rogue.

"Ya had sex in the public restroom?" Rogue whispered harshly. She then glanced at Maya, who was blushing furiously.

Cassandra nodded slightly. "Yeah, now if you would just let me finish." Rogue closed her eyes and sighed, but said nothing. "Thank you. Anyway, I gave the redhead a best orgasm in her life, but just as she was about to return the favor, some dickhead possessed her and tried to kill me."

Rogue nodded. "So, where is he?" She asked expectantly.

Cassandra pursed her lips. "No idea." When she heard Rogue's groan, she continued. "But, I do know it's a he, and that he takes over people's body with some type of telepathy. It's possible that it's the only type he has, and he seemed rather inexperienced, AND he didn't seem to expect me to fight back."

Rogue nodded. "That makes sense, every mutant who he killed was inexperienced and they didn't know how to fight back." She explained.

Cassandra sighed. "Well, we best return to the hotel and tell the others." She said grudgingly, in about three hours, she could simply use her telepathy to destroy his mind, but she knew X-men wouldn't go for that unless it was last resort. She then glanced at Maya. "You decided whether you are going to go to the school or not yet?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Maya nodded. "Yeah, I'm, um…" She lowered her head while Cassandra raised an eyebrow at the girl's behavior. "I'm gonna go." She smiled slightly.

Cassandra nodded. "Alright, I'm gonna go and pay up and then we're going to the hotel." She said as she stood up from the chair.

When she paid their bill, the three of them went out and started heading in the direction of the hotel they were staying at. Rogue was still talking to the girl about Xavier's school so, once again, Cassandra tuned them out. They were halfway to the hotel when Cassandra felt the same change she felt earlier. She quickly turned around to see Rogue about to punch the girl. "Shit!" She barely managed to use her telekinesis to stop Rogue's punch. "Come over here! Now!" She yelled to the girl.

Maya was all too happy to obey, seeing as how she had no idea why the woman who was nothing but nice to her suddenly attacked her. 'Rogue' turned to glare at Cassandra, and, with super-human speed, leaped at her. Cassandra barely managed to dodge her attack, she may not be as fast as Rogue, but her speed is her best physical trait. Plus, however is inside Rogue's mind doesn't seem to have her experience, and Cassandra was sure as hell going to use that to her advantage.

'Rogue' smirked at her. "Neat." She then rushed at her again, the attack was, again, too clumsy, so Cassandra managed to dodge it with some effort. Cassandra tried to enter her mind to get the asshole out of there, but she had no luck, she would have to wait a little less than three hours for her telepathy to come back to full power. "Stop moving!" 'Rogue yelled.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." She whispered to herself before dodging another attack. It was only her enhanced vision that allowed her to even see those attacks, unfortunately, sun is rather strong in Nevada and she didn't bring shades, so it won't help her for long.

'Rogue' growled and rushed at Cassandra once again, this time, she was too fast for even Cassandra though, and managed to punch her in the face, making her fly off to the building behind her. By now, there were a couple of people around them, watching. 'Rogue' raised her fist in the air. "Watch how I beat this mutie up!"

There were a couple of people whispering among themselves, but 'Rogue' didn't pay them any mind as she heard Cassandra laughing. She turned around to see her getting up while laughing uncontrollably, like she wasn't just punched by someone with superhuman strength. "Are you an idiot or something?" She said as she stopped laughing, but it was clear she wanted to laugh even more. "You're a mutant too."

'Rogue' glared at her. "Silence!" She rushed at Cassandra and punched her in the stomach. "I've been given these powers to destroy mutants!" She growled again when Cassandra started laughing again, even though there was blood coming out of her mouth.

"Shit, don't make me laugh, it hurts." Cassandra gasped out as she felt a sharp pain from all the laughing. She then silently spoke some kind of spell, making her body explode in purple blast that blew 'Rogue' away from her. 'Rogue' growled as she got up to see a couple of purple balls of light merging with each other to recreate Cassandra's body, minus the bruises she had. "Oh, man, do I love that spell. It was created about twenty five thousand years ago by a practitioner of dark arts from Atlantis, and it was one of the best kept secrets, until I found it, that is." She smirked.

'Rogue' growled and went for another attack, but the attack was dodged once again. "You little bitch! Why can't you just die!?" She yelled as she charged at Cassandra again.

Cassandra did a backflip to dodge the attack and smirked. "You know, that voice just isn't the same without the southern accent." Her smirk widened once she saw that she got the asshole mad. The smirk disappeared however when she saw 'Rogue' rushing at Maya.

She barely managed to create a telekinetic shield around the girl before 'Rogue' punched it. _Damn it, I have to take the girl to safety before I take care of this problem._ She became invisible and ran to where 'Rogue' was, she then performed a sidekick to her head. When 'Rogue' turned around to punch her, there was no one there. She looked around confusedly before she felt a fist colliding with her stomach, then another sidekick to her abdomen, then a punch to the jaw, after that, the hits were too fast for someone who wasn't used to the speed like Cassandra's to even register them.

Cassandra used her telepathy to talk to the girl. –Run, now!- Maya looked around, to find where Cassandra spoke from. –I didn't speak, I used telepathy. Now, start running!- Maya nodded and started running away from the fight.

Suddenly, 'Rogue' felt the attacks stop and she lowered the hands used to try and defend herself. She looked around for any sign of Cassandra or Maya, but when she couldn't find them anywhere, she just growled and punched the nearest building, making a fist sized hole in it.

….

Maya sighed as she hid in some alley. "This is insane." She whispered to herself as she leaned against the wall behind her and slumped down it to a crouching position. "What did I get myself into?"

"Mutant serial killer who thinks he was given those powers to hunt down mutant." Maya heard somebody say from above her. She snapped her head up to see Cassandra sitting on the wall behind her. "You alright?" Cassandra nodded while nodding towards her.

Maya gulped and nodded. "Just shaken." She said in a low voice.

Cassandra pursed her lips and nodded. "Understandable." She sighed and jumped off the wall. She then dusted off the back of her jeans. "We're gonna have to wait for about two and a half hours till' we go back and save Rogue from that prick that possessed her."

Maya looked at her questionably. "She's possessed?" When she got a nod, she asked another question. "Why can't you save her now?" Honestly, Maya likes Rogue a little bit more than Cassandra. It's just that Rogue is a bit more friendly and nice, and while Cassandra is charismatic she is far from friendly and nice. She's just like those mean girls in school who like to tease anyone who is not like them, except Cassandra is not blonde, and she's not straight, and she hates pink, and she's probably more intelligent than the smartest kid or teacher in your school.

"It's complicated." Cassandra waved a dismissive hand.

Maya nodded slowly. The ensuing silence was awkward, at least for Maya, and it lasted a little too long, so she decided to ask a question she wanted to ask since she saw Cassandra creating a bomb out of herself. "So, that power you used earlier, it was magic?"

Cassandra glanced at her. "Yeah." She then raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Maya shrugged. "I just never thought magic existed."

Cassandra smirked. "Oh, there are a lot of things that exist and you wouldn't know about them. Sorcerers, demons, angels, aliens, godlike creatures, I never met him, but I wouldn't be surprised if I saw a bearded guy, dressed all in red, dropping down the chimneys." She shook her head.

And there goes the uncomfortable silence again. Until the ringing of Cassandra's phone interrupted it, that is. Cassandra took the phone out of her back pocket, a little surprised it didn't break during the fight, and glanced at it to see Ororo calling her. She accepted the call with a smirk. "Hey, what's up?"

" **Just calling to check what took you so long."**

Cassandra thought about telling her what was going on, but decided against it. She had a plan, and the Ororo would want to check for another way before going along with the plan, and who knows what this asshole could do with Rogue's body until they found another way, or Ororo relented and decided to go with her plan. "Yeah, everything's fine, Rogue and I just decided to take a little trip to the mall." She lied smoothly, making Maya look at her questionably. Cassandra just brought a finger to her lips, as a sign for her to stay quiet.

" **Ah, alright, just calling to check on you."**

"Alright, did Sage and Bishop call with some news about the case?" She asked as if she didn't know.

There was an audible sigh on the other side of the phone. **"No, nothing yet."**

"Alright, talk to you later." She said before hanging up the phone. She sighed as she put the phone back in the pocket. Despite their differences in opinions, Cassandra liked Ororo, and she considered her a friend. Well, her friend is going to be pissed once she finds out what Cassandra did.

 **AN/ Another chapter. Don't know what to say here really.**

 **Follow, favorite and review**


	16. note

**IMPORTANT**

 **Alright, I think I made this story a little too complicated and Cassandra's character way too epic. I made the first chapter of Cassandra's different story, which I think is better. I'm going to continue with whatever story you decide for me to continue with, since I got you guys as followers because of The Black Knight story. But I'm gonna be frank, I would much rather continue the other story. I have much better ideas and honestly, it's not as complicated as this one. Please check the other story out and let me know which one I should continue.**


End file.
